Laços de Guerra - 1ª Temporada
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Marlene McKinnon, de acordo com todos, deveria estar morta após o atentado dos Death Eaters (mais especificamente Bellatrix Lestrange) na 1ª Guerra Bruxa. Amber Potter deveria estar morta, assim como Harry Potter. E Sarah Black não deveria ter nascido, ou melhor, deveria ter morrido junto à mãe no atentado dos Death Eaters. Mas as coisas nem sempre saem como queremos, não é?
1. Prólogo

**Noite de Halloween - 31 de Outubro de 1981**

Uma mulher morena andava apressada por Godric's Hollow, segurando um embrulho em seus braços. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos e escorriam por seu rosto.

"Por quê? Por quê Lily e James? Por quê?" essa era a pergunta que martelava na cabeça de Marlene McKinnon.

Flashbacks de seus 7 anos em Hogwarts passavam por sua cabeça. Anos em que convivera com Lily e James, seus melhores amigos. Vira James convidando Lily para Hogsmeade todas as manhãs, vira ela gritando com ele, negando o amor que sentia por ele... Presenciara, com alegria, o dia em que as brigas deles pararam e eles começaram a namorar.

Para, em 31 de Julho do ano anterior, esse amor gerar duas lindas crianças. Uma, o mundo inteiro sabia o nome. Havia sobrevivido à maldição da morte. E teria de morar com a irmã e cunhado desprezíveis de Lily.

"Maldita profecia! Maldito Fidelius! Maldito Pettigrew!" gritava mentalmente. Sim, porque ela sabia que era tudo culpa de Peter Pettigrew, vulgo Wormtail. Ela tentara impedir Sirius. Tentara fazer James e Lily a ouvirem, mas eles não a escutaram. E agora Sirius estava preso e seus dois melhores amigos mortos.

Cada vez que pensava nisso sentia um aperto no coração. E, sim, Harry Potter não era o único filho de James e Lily Potter. Ninguém no mundo sabia a existência de Ambrose Lílian Potter. E se dependesse de Marlene, continuaria assim por muitos anos.

Marlene sorriu tristemente para o pequeno embrulho em seus braços, onde uma linda menina ruiva de olhos verdes estava ressonando. Sem jamais imaginar a dor que Marlene estava sentindo.

As duas, assim como todos, nunca mais veriam o sorriso de Lily Evans Potter novamente.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Expulsa

**25 de Agosto de 1994**

Haviam se passado 13 anos desde que Lily e James Potter haviam morrido. 13 anos desde que Marlene forjou sua morte para proteger a sua filha (e sua afilhada). 13 anos desde que Sirius foi preso por um crime que não cometeu (e 1 ano que havia fugido de Azkaban).

Eram 10 da manhã de uma quinta-feira próxima à Village D'Enchan - Loire, na França. Em uma casa pequena, uma mulher percebe uma coruja batendo insistentemente na janela e abre-a para que ela passe.

A coruja deixa a carta a qual carregava na mesa da cozinha e vai embora. Marlene franze o cenho estranhando. "Uma carta no meio das férias escolares das meninas? O que Sarah aprontou dessa vez?" pensa. Não haviam dúvidas que Sarah havia puxado o lado maroto de ambos os pais. O problema é que Sarah parecia não compreender que o motivo de estarem na França era para a segurança da própria. Não que Marlene acreditasse que Sirius fosse perigoso afinal sabia que fora Pettigrew quem entregara James e Lily à Voldemort.

Assim que olha para a carta percebe que ela tem o selo de Beauxbatons e suspira derrotada.

- Não acredito nisso! - se lamenta.

Mesmo sabendo do que se trata, ela abre a carta e a lê. Depois joga a carta sobre a mesa e sobe as escadas com pressa. Bate com força em uma porta.

- SARAH SUSAN BLACK, VENHA À COZINHA AGORA! - grita.

As duas meninas que dormiam serenamente no quarto, acordam assustadas com as batidas na porta e o grito. Elas escutam, sentadas nas suas camas, os passos de Marlene indo para o andar de baixo.

A ruiva se vira para a morena:

- Você está encrencada! - diz se levantando  
- É, eu sei... - responde Sarah com um sorriso maroto  
- O que você aprontou dessa vez? - pergunta Amber calçando os chinelos.

Sarah dá de ombros.

- Sei lá! Apronto tanto... - diz se levantando a contragosto  
- Parece que dessa vez foi sério - diz Amber saindo do quarto.

Sarah olha para a porta em expectativa. Será que ela havia conseguido? Seguiu Amber escada abaixo até a cozinha onde Marlene encontrava-se em pé com os braços cruzados.

- Tudo bem... Vamos conversar! - diz Marlene cansada  
- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Amber  
- Sarah foi expulsa - estende a carta com o selo de Beauxbatons - Explodiu a sala da Madame Maxime e passou de todos os limites!  
- Você sabe que eu nunca quis ir para Beauxbatons - se defende Sarah  
- Isso não é desculpa! - diz Marlene  
- Eu simplesmente não aguentava aquela escola de patricinhas! - diz Sarah - E gays - murmura  
Desde o primeiro dia? - Marlene levanta a sobrancelha ignorando o murmúrio de Sarah -Porque é desde o primeiro dia que você apronta de propósito para ser expulsa!

- E como alguém apronta sem ser de propósito? - diz Sarah mas se cala quando vê o olhar de Marlene  
- Há uma razão para nós morarmos na França e há uma razão para você não ir à Hogwarts - diz Marlene  
- E posso saber que razão é essa? - pergunta Sarah  
- Sarah, você é nova demais para entender...  
- Eu tenho 13 anos  
- Exato, 13 e não 18. Se eu, que sou uma adulta, não consigo entender direito, como você, uma garota de 13 anos, vai entender?

Enquanto mãe e filha discutiam, Amber tomava o café normalmente. Era comum essas discussões entre as duas, tão comum quanto as discussões entre Sarah e si própria.

- Por que você fica guardando esses jornais, Marlene? - pergunta Amber ao ver algumas edições antigas do Daily Prophet em cima de uma cadeira.

Marlene dá de ombros sem saber o que responder. Sarah começa a tomar o seu café da manhã.

- Então... Não vai nos mandar para Durmstrang? - pergunta Sarah ansiosa  
- Não sou louca a esse ponto - responde Marlene pensando - Eu vou contar a vocês o que aconteceu... - decide se sentando - Mas tem coisas que eu não vou poder contar. Eu só vou contar o básico para vocês ficarem preparadas  
- Tudo bem - diz Sarah tensa  
- Como vocês sabem, Voldemort estava atrás dos Potter, talvez por eles serem ótimos aurores e terem o desafiado diversas vezes saindo impunes - Marlene começa a contar - Então, Dumbledore decidiu que eles fariam o feitiço Fidelius. Como vocês sabem o feitiço Fidelius é "um feitiço extremamente complexo que implica esconder algum segredo em uma pessoa". No caso, esse segredo era a localização dos Potter. E o fiel do segredo era o Sirius. Ou seja, só ele poderia contar a localização dos Potter e só ele sabia, fora eles próprios. Mas, de última hora, o Sirius achou que seria melhor mudar o fiel do segredo. Achou que daria muito na cara se fosse ele o fiel, se os Death Eaters fossem atrás dele não teria informação nenhuma para retirar e, assim, os Potter estariam seguros. Só que Peter Pettigrew, o que se tornou o fiel do segredo, era um Death Eater. Então, ele contou a localização à Voldemort e aconteceu tudo o que aconteceu. Ao que eu saiba, depois, Sirius foi atrás de Pettigrew e tentou esclarecer a história. Pettigrew cortou o dedo, matou alguns trouxas e... Se transformou na forma animaga dele, fugindo. Então, o Ministério da Magia e todos acharam que Sirius quem havia entregado Lily e James e matado todos aqueles trouxas. Por isso que ele estava em Azkaban. E eu desconfio saber o por que ele fugiu. O Daily Prophet do ano passado... Tem a fotografia da Molly e da família dela. E no ombro de um dos filhos mais novos, tem um rato com um dedo faltando.

Amber e Sarah ficam caladas por um momento, tentando absorver a notícia.

- Bem, a noite do "incêndio" na minha casa foi provocada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Nós simplesmente nos odiávamos desde o colégio e ela criou uma grande obsessão em tentar me matar. Eu me cansei de ficar fugindo dela, foi horas antes de... - ela para. Fora horas antes da morte dos seus melhores amigos e horas antes de Bellatrix torturar os Longbottom até a loucura - Eu consegui escapar, mas dei a entender que estava morta. Então, tudo aconteceu e eu não pude suportar a dor - ela respira fundo - Entendi na hora o que tinha acontecido. Fui a casa deles e... A vi toda destruída. Foi um tempo antes de Hagrid e Sirius irem para lá. Ninguém sabia que você existia porque Lily tomou o extremo cuidado com isso - disse para Amber - então eu te tirei de lá. Não pude evitar que Harry ficasse com os Dursley, infelizmente, porque a irmã de Lily é insuportável e deve ter o maltratado todos esses anos por ele ser bruxo. Então, vim com vocês duas para cá. Eu não tinha mais motivos para ficar na Inglaterra.  
- Mãe... - diz Sarah arrependida - Eu não sabia  
- Tudo bem - Marlene sorri fracamente - De qualquer forma, eu acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para lá. Não podemos fugir para sempre!  
- Não estaria dizendo isso se eu não tivesse sido expulsa - aponta Sarah  
- Eu tenho pensado nisso faz algum tempo... Só me tem faltado coragem...  
- Nunca mais diga isso! Você é a Gryffindor mais corajosa que eu já conheci! - diz Amber seriamente.

Marlene dá um sorriso de canto e o assunto morre.

Depois do café da manhã, Marlene se pôs a escrever uma carta à Dumbledore e Madame Maxime. Amber e Sarah, sem nada para fazer, decidem ficar no quarto.

- Está tudo bem com você? - Sarah pergunta para Amber  
- Está... E só que... É muita coisa para digerir! - responde Amber olhando para um ponto qualquer  
- Sei como se sente... - balança a cabeça se animando - Mas pense pelo lado bom! Vamos estudar em Hogwarts!  
- Você não entende a preocupação da Marlene? O ministério da magia, só de saber o seu sobrenome, vai cair em cima de vocês duas. Com certeza vão dizer que vocês ajudaram na fuga de Sirius Black mesmo estando na França todos esses anos  
- Usamos os sobrenomes maternos! Grandes coisas! Ninguém presta atenção no sobrenome da pessoa  
- Os McKinnon estão supostamente mortos  
- Parente distante - dá de ombros  
- Evans é um sobrenome trouxa... Poderia ser comum - reflete  
- Viu? Minha ideia é brilhante! E você poderá ficar perto do seu irmão... Mesmo ele não sabendo que é seu irmão. Vai contar a ele?  
- Talvez... No momento certo...  
- Ou seja: nunca - levanta uma sobrancelha  
- Ei! Isso não é verdade!  
- Está com medo!  
- Eu não estou com medo!  
- Amber... Você está com medo.  
- Não, eu não estou com medo. Vou estudar na mesma escola que o meu irmão e ele não sabe que eu existo, pois eu duvido que a vaca da minha tia tenha dito a ele. Até porque duvido que ela saiba! E não faço questão que ela saiba, de qualquer forma...  
- Ei! Se acalma!

Amber respira fundo.

- Vou ler o meu livro para... me distrair! - se pronuncia depois de alguns minutos em silêncio  
- Ok... - responde Sarah olhando pela janela

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Marlene decidiu que seria melhor que já se mudassem para a Inglaterra. Então, ao fim da tarde várias malas e caixas estavam espalhadas pelo assoalho do primeiro andar.

- E aonde vamos ficar? - pergunta Sarah  
- Fui conferir e a casa dos McKinnon está intacta - diz Marlene - A segunda, digo. Era uma casa de emergência. Já enviei a carta à Dumbledore e ele já me respondeu com a carta de aceitação em Hogwarts e a lista de materiais. Amanhã sairemos para comprar os materiais. Sei que está meio em cima da hora, mas Madame Maxime só escreveu a carta de expulsão hoje... Então não tem muito o que eu possa fazer.

Assim, Marlene murmurou "Nox" e aparatou com as meninas rumo a Londres.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:  
**Desculpem se esse capítulo não ficou muito bom é que é minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter e em terceira pessoa. Eu temo que o tempo cronológico não vá ficar perfeito, mas farei o possível para que fique o mais perfeito possível! Qualquer erro que você encontre pode me corrigir pelos comentários, seria de grande ajuda. Tentarei sincronizar ao livro, mas não vou colocar cada movimento idêntico até, porque, a história gira em torno de Sarah e Amber, então, elas não farão exatamente tudo o que está no livro porque no livro elas não existem... E ficar copiando tudo do livro seria um pouco... Chato. Bem, é isso! Está aqui o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado :) Comentem o que acharam, isso me motiva muito a escrever! Até o próximo capítulo!**  
**


	3. Capítulo 2 - De Volta a Londres

**26 de Agosto de 1994**

Marlene passara até tarde da noite terminando de arrumar a casa enquanto Sarah ressonava em um dos quartos do segundo andar. Amber agradeceu silenciosamente por poder descansar em um quarto só dela, pois Sarah era extremamente irritante em seus métodos de acorda-la. Sua sorte era que, na maioria das vezes, acordava cedo o suficiente para escapar destes métodos.

Na manhã do dia seguinte à mudança, Amber e Sarah tiveram de acordar cedo, o que deixou a segunda mal-humorada, para poderem ir ao Diagon Alley.

Amber, já na mesa, pega o Daily Prophet e se choca ao ver a notícia.

- O que houve? - pergunta Sarah ao perceber a expressão da amiga

- Marlene, você leu o Daily Prophet de hoje? - pergunta Amber

- Ainda não tive tempo. Por que? O que aconteceu? - diz servindo as duas

- "**Cenas de terror na Copa Mundial de Quidditch"** - dita Amber

- Como assim cenas de terror? - pergunta Sarah assustada com o título

- _Ministério erra... responsáveis livres... segurança ineficaz... Bruxos das trevas correm desenfreados... desgraça nacional_

Marlene quase derruba o prato.

- Como assim "bruxos das trevas correm desenfreados"? - pergunta preocupada

- Conjuraram a marca negra durante a Copa Mundial de Quidditch - explica Amber fechando o Daily Prophet

- Deixe-me ver isso - diz Marlene pegando o jornal.

Sarah começa a comer despreocupada.

- Coitado do Arthur Weasley - Marlene balança a cabeça - Nem ele escapou das mentiras de Skeeter

- Quem é Skeeter? - pergunta Sarah

- Jornalista do Daily Prophet. Cada vez mais mentirosa... Se bem que é a cara dele possuir um carro voador. Aposto que ele mesmo o enfeitiçou.

Sarah ri.

- Ele é, ou pelo menos era, viciado em coisas de trouxas - comenta Marlene colocando o jornal em cima do balcão, se sentando - Estudava alguns anos a mais do que eu. Ele e Molly.

- Não são eles que...? - pergunta Sarah

- Sim... Mas eles não sabiam, obviamente

- Eu ia perguntar se não eram eles que tinham 7 filhos. Esses são ocupados, hein?

Marlene olha entre divertida e repreensora para Sarah que se cala. Amber pega a carta de Hogwarts e lê a lista de materiais.

- Não devem ser muito diferente do ensino em Beauxbatons, certo? - pergunta Amber

- Não sei - dá de ombros Marlene - Nunca estudei em Beauxbatons para saber! Muito bem, subam, se aprontem e me encontrem na sala.

- Como iremos? - pergunta Amber

- Não é tão longe daqui. Podemos ir a pé.

Sarah e Amber sobem, trocam de roupa e descem.

- Poderíamos ir aparatando. É mais fácil e rápido - sugere Sarah

- Sarah, deixe de ser preguiçosa - diz Marlene

- Não é questão de preguiça é questão de prática!

Marlene ignora Sarah e abre a porta. As três saem e começam a andar em direção ao Diagon Alley.

- Está com a lista de materiais aí? - pergunta Marlene

- Sim - responde Amber lendo-a - Por que diabos vamos precisar de vestes a rigor?

- É o que? - pergunta Sarah

- É o que está dizendo aqui na lista de materiais. Fora o uniforme normal.

- Mãe, o que vamos fazer? Os duendes reconhecem cada cofre do Gringotes. Vão nos reconhecer! - diz Sarah

- Vão nos reconhecer uma hora ou outra. Eles não pedem explicações apenas fazem o trabalho deles. Chegamos - diz ao se depararem com um bar movimentado.

Marlene, Sarah e Amber sobem o capuz da capa, de modo que escondia o rosto, e passam discretamente pelo bar até os fundos.

- O problema de verdade seria Olivaras - diz Marlene enquanto puxa a varinha da bota e faz uma sequência tocando na parede de tijolos - Ele lembra cada varinha que vendeu. Sorte nossa de que vocês já compraram suas varinhas no Maison.

Os tijolos desaparecem dando entrada ao Diagon Alley.

- Vamos logo! Quanto mais cedo começarmos mais cedo acabamos - diz Amber andando.

Elas vão andando em direção ao Gringotes sob os olhares discretos de alguns, estranhando três mulheres com capuzes. Depois do ataque na Copa Mundial de Quidditch tudo o que todos temiam eram que aquelas três pessoas fossem bruxos das trevas e começassem um caos. Depois de um tempo, as pessoas desviam os olhares e voltam aos seus afazeres, ainda atentas.

Depois de irem ao Gringotes pegar o dinheiro, elas compram tudo o que é necessário e voltam para casa. As meninas logo sobem ao quarto, Amber já vai arrumando o malão enquanto Sarah decide deixar para última hora, como sempre.

Sem motivo algum, Amber puxa a sua varinha e começa a analisa-la.

- Lembra-se de que Maison disse que sua varinha era fora dos padrões para os alunos de Beauxbatons? - pergunta Sarah olhando pela janela

- Salgueiro com pêlo de unicórnio, 23 centímetros, farfalhante - Amber sorri olhando para a varinha.

Sarah puxa a varinha da bota (tal mãe, tal filha).

- Olmo com dente de Malagarra, 29 centímetros, rígida - diz Sarah fazendo pouco caso, enquanto volta a guarda-la na bota.

- Excelente para azarações - complementa Amber olhando repreensora para Sarah que dá de ombros

- Fazer o que! Até a minha varinha tem minha personalidade

Amber ri e Sarah volta a olhar pela janela.

- A vista é bem diferente, não? - pergunta Sarah

- Deve ser por que não estamos mais em Village D'Enchan-Loire - diz Amber sarcástica

- Só estava querendo puxar assunto - se defende Sarah - Aliás onde estamos?

- Lancashire. Vila trouxa com grandes concentrações bruxas - Amber responde prontamente

- Tá legal... E o que vamos fazer nesse resto do dia? A vila é trouxa então não tem como jogar Quidditch

- Não sei o que podemos fazer... Nossa sorte é que faltam apenas 6 dias para irmos à Hogwarts.

Sarah balança a cabeça pensativa.

A semana passara rápido demais e, quando notaram, já era manhã de 1º de Setembro.

- Sarah, acorda! - grita Marlene

- Mãe, ainda tá cedo! - resmunga Sarah

- O expresso não vai esperar por você! Ele vai sair às 11 em ponto - diz Marlene - Vamos logo! A Amber já tá lá embaixo!

Sarah se levanta rapidamente e se arruma enquanto Marlene desce. Logo, Sarah desce com o malão logo depois.

- Tem certeza que está com tudo na mala? - pergunta Marlene enquanto Sarah engole o café da manhã

- Tenho, mãe. Amber fez o favor de conferir nossas malas ontem umas 10 vezes - diz Sarah - E se estiver faltando alguma coisa você me manda pelo correio coruja

- Ok. Então vamos logo! - diz Marlene pegando a bolsa e o casaco no cabideiro da sala.

Sarah engole a última porção do café da manhã e arrasta a mala, apressada, para a sala.

- Estamos atrasadas. Vamos aparatar em um beco perto da estação. Caso algum trouxa nos veja eu uso o "Obliviate" e vocês seguem para a plataforma - diz Marlene segurando a mão das meninas e aparatando.

Dois segundos depois, os quais pareceram uma eternidade para Amber, elas estão ao lado da estação King's Cross. As meninas seguem segurando os malões enquanto Marlene confirma que nenhum trouxa viu sua aparição repentina.

Quando as meninas entram na estação, Marlene corre para alcança-las e ambas as três apertam o passo. Marlene para no vão entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

- É aqui! Vá você primeiro, Amber - diz Marlene olhando para o relógio ao lado da parede, o qual marcava 10:45

Amber respira fundo, posiciona o carrinho perante a parede e corre para a mesma. De repente, ela desaparece. Sarah já se posiciona quando Marlene coloca uma mão sobre o carrinho de mão.

- Juntas - diz.

Sarah concorda com a cabeça e as duas atravessam correndo a parede, surgindo na Plataforma 9 3/4.

- Procurem uma cabine, guardem seus malões e voltem para nos despedirmos - diz Marlene.

As meninas entram no trem, deixam os malões em uma cabine vazia e voltam correndo para a porta do trem.

Marlene abraça Amber e Sarah. Logo, o trem começa a apitar e elas são obrigadas a se afastarem.

- Tomem muito cuidado e me escrevam! - diz Marlene quando o trem começa a andar.

Sarah e Amber acenam com a mão enquanto o trem se afasta da plataforma.

- Vem, vamos voltar para a cabine antes que peguem nossos lugares - diz Sarah retomando o trajeto que haviam feito apressadamente para guardar os malões.

Amber observa a direção que Sarah caminha por um momento e a segue. Quando chegaram a cabine, de fato, tinha gente.

- A gente já estava aqui! Podem vazar! - diz Sarah

- Calma, estressadinha! - diz um dos garotos ruivos

- As outras cabines estão cheias. Podemos ficar aqui? - pergunta o outro garoto que está com os ruivos, um menino de pele escura

- Tá, tudo bem! - diz Sarah mal humorada - Mas eu sento na janela - completa se sentando na parte da janela

- É... Essa viagem vai ser longa - murmura Amber se sentando ao lado de Sarah.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Era para eu ter finalizado o capítulo ontem, mas eu fiquei enjoada. Eu sei que os capítulos não estão muito bons. Desculpem-me :/ Vou tentar melhorar daqui para a frente. Desculpem também pelas partes que eu pulei, mas não tinha nada para preencher esse espaço e ia ficar chato então eu decidi pular logo de uma vez. Eu tirei as datas do site: lá tem as datas certinhas dos acontecimentos!


	4. Capítulo 3 - McKinnon e Evans

**Capítulo 3 - McKinnon e Evans**

**1º de Setembro de 1994 - Expresso de Hogwarts.**

- Quem são vocês? - perguntou um dos gêmeos

- Não te interessa - respondeu Sarah sorrindo debochadamente

- Nunca as vimos em Hogwarts antes - insiste o outro gêmeo, ignorando a resposta de Sarah

- Agora já viram - diz Sarah vendo a paisagem passar rapidamente

- Tecnicamente, estamos no expresso de Hogwarts - diz o 1º gêmeo

Sarah abre e fecha a boca sem saber o que responder. Ela sabia que ter acordado cedo a deixaria de mal humor pelo resto do dia, mas aqueles garotos estavam sendo legais com ela. Por que não ser legal com eles? Parecia que só agora havia caído a ficha de que estava indo para Hogwarts. Diante do silêncio de Sarah, Amber resolve se manifestar:

- Quais são os seus nomes? - pergunta

- Esse é o George e eu sou o Fred - diz o 1º gêmeo

- Não, eu sou o Fred e você é o George - diz o 2º

- Foi o que eu disse!

- Não! Você disse que seu nome era Fred

- Mas eu sou o Fred.

Sarah olha divertida para a cena enquanto o outro garoto revira os olhos. Era inegável que ele estava acostumado a esse tipo de discussão. Da primeira vez é engraçado, mas com o tempo se torna cansativo.

- Meu nome é Lee Jordan - se apresenta - O da direita é o Fred, como ele disse, e o da esquerda é o George.

Fred e George param de discutir, olham para Lee e falam em uníssono:

- Estraga prazeres!

- Vocês fazem isso com todo mundo - diz Lee

- Bem, já dissemos os nossos nomes. Quais são os seus? - pergunta George

- Vocês não vão nos deixar em paz até falarmos não é mesmo? - Sarah pergunta entediada

- Não - os três respondem juntos

- Eu sou Sarah McKinnon e essa do meu lado é Amber Evans - diz Sarah

- Por que nós nunca as vimos em Hogwarts? - pergunta George

- É o nosso primeiro ano - responde Amber distraída

- Vocês não tem cara de primeiranistas - diz Fred

- E não somos primeiranistas - diz Sarah - Apenas é o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas não é como se nunca tivéssemos estudado magia

- Vieram de que escola, então? - pergunta Fred

- Beauxbatons - responde Amber

- Vocês não tem sotaque francês

- Nascemos aqui - responde Sarah - mas nos mudamos para a França.

Fred acena com a cabeça pensativo.

- Já ouvi seu sobrenome de algum lugar - fala olhando para a Sarah

- É... Minha mãe disse que tínhamos parentes distantes aqui com o mesmo sobrenome. Ouvi falar que morreram durante a Guerra Bruxa - Sarah improvisa

- Aliás, dissemos nossos sobrenomes, mas vocês dois não - diz Amber

- Weasley - diz George.

Então, Amber se lembra da matéria no Daily Prophet. Ela até sentiu uma familiaridade naqueles dois, mas não sabia de onde. Sarah pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois olhou de soslaio para Amber e voltou a observar a paisagem.

O tempo passou tão rápido que elas nem tinham percebido que estava anoitecendo. Em poucas horas estariam entrando em Hogwarts. A moça do carrinho de doces, a certa altura, passou e todos eles pediram vários doces que degustaram durante o restante da viagem.

Algum tempo depois, Sarah acabou caindo no sono enquanto Amber lia silenciosamente algum livro. História da magia, provavelmente. Quase 3 horas depois, uma garota de pele escura abre a porta da cabine.

- Vocês ainda não se vestiram? - pergunta

- Não. Por que? - pergunta George

- George, acorda! Já estamos chegando em Hogwarts! - diz a garota.

George de repente parece que levou um choque elétrico.

- Já? - pergunta Lee assustado

- O que seriam de vocês sem mim? - diz a garota saindo da cabine, enquanto revira os olhos.

Amber, que escutara tudo o que a garota disse, começa a sacudir Sarah.

- Sarah, acorda - diz

- Só mais cinco minutinhos - resmunga Sarah

- Sarah, precisamos nos trocar. Já estamos chegando em Hogwarts - Amber insiste enquanto Fred, George e Lee saem da cabine com as mudas no braço.

Sarah acorda assustada. Esfrega os olhos para acordar e olha em volta como se não pudesse acreditar que tudo era real.

- Anda logo, Sarah! - diz Amber abrindo a mala, pegando uma muda de roupa e fechando a persiana da janela (aquela janela que tem na porta da cabine, até, porque, a janela mesmo não tem cortina nem persiana).

As duas se trocaram em silêncio e se voltaram a se sentar.

- Onde estão aqueles três? - pergunta Sarah já mais acordada

- Saíram para que nos trocássemos, né - diz Amber e Sarah fica percebe o que disse

- Oras, você me entendeu! - diz um pouco irritada

- Não sei. De qualquer forma estamos chegando em Hogwarts, eles devem já estar esperando para descer.

Mal Amber acabou de falar e o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade. Sarah olha pela janela e geme.

- Vamos ter de atravessar o lago com esse tempo? - pergunta Sarah (N/A: Para entrar no clima; .com som de chuva :3)

- Droga - Amber concorda pegando um casaco na mala - Vamos perguntar a Hagrid se temos que ir com o pessoal do primeiro ano

- Provavelmente - diz Sarah - Mas tenho esperança de que, com esse tempo, nós possamos ir com a carruagem

- Isso me leva a outra pergunta... Vamos ser selecionadas junto com os alunos do primeiro ano? Na frente da escola toda?

- Não vai ter uma crise de timidez agora, né?

- Você sabe que não gosto de chamar a atenção

- Então se prepare porque podemos enganar os alunos, mas não os professores.

Amber sabia que Sarah estava certa, por isso ficou calada. As duas esperaram 2 minutos para os corredores darem uma brecha para elas saírem e, então, seguiram para fora. Assim que puseram os pés para fora do trem, sentiram mais frio do que já sentiram em uma noite chuvosa em Village D'Enchan-Loire. Amber colocou o casaco, que tinha pegado na mala, em cima de suas cabeças para tentar impedir a queda da chuva.

- Eu me arrependo de não ter trazido um guarda-chuva - diz Amber

- Bem, não é nossa culpa. Não estava chovendo mais cedo - diz Sarah caminhando em direção ao gigante.

Hagrid, tradicionalmente, pergunta se todos estão lá e segue para o lago com todos os alunos do primeiro ano. Algumas garotas cochicham olhando para Amber e Sarah.

- Essa gente não tem mais o que fazer! - exclama Sarah olhando para um grupinho que desvia o olhar ao escutar o que ela disse

Amber e Sarah se sentam no barco com duas garotas desconhecidas. Se bem que, para elas, qualquer pessoa seria desconhecida, já que era o primeiro ano delas em Hogwarts.

- Se não morrermos de afogamento morreremos de hipotermia - reclama Sarah esfregando os braços

- Para de reclamar - manda Amber.

Uma hora, um garotinho do primeiro ano caiu no lago, o que fez Sarah começar a rir e Hagrid parar a travessia para resgata-lo, mas a lula gigante o empurrou de volta para o barco. Apartir daí, o garotinho ficou sentado ao lado de Hagrid, vestindo o seu casaco de toupeira.

Ao que pareceram horas depois, finalmente os barcos pararam perante Hogwarts. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano andaram o mais rápido possível para dentro de Hogwarts, no local indicado por Hagrid.

- Bem que tia Minnie poderia ter feito uma excessão nessa chuva. Para irmos de carruagem - Sarah murmura para Amber - Mas tenho que admitir que o garotinho caindo no lago foi engraçado

Mal Sarah acabou de falar, a professora McGonagall desceu as escadas apressada.

- Desculpe o atraso, professora McGonagall - pede Hagrid - Tivemos uma travessia complicada

- Não quero saber - McGonagall o corta - Alunos do primeiro ano me sigam. E vocês duas também - acrescenta - Serão selecionadas depois dos alunos do primeiro ano.

A professora McGonagall sai andando com os alunos atrás dela. Então, ela para próximo ao Salão Principal para lhes dar o costumeiro discurso. Sarah não presta atenção já que sua mãe já lhe contara tudo sobre Hogwarts, mas Amber, mesmo sabendo de tudo aquilo também, escuta a professora por educação.

O olhar da professora McGonagall se demora ao olhar para Sarah e Amber, principalmente Sarah.

- Agora, me sigam - pede professora McGonagall entrando no Salão Principal

- Ótimo! Vou ser selecionada junto com um bando de pirralhos! - reclama Sarah

- Ela disse depois - contradiz Amber

- Mas vou entrar no Salão Principal com um bando de pirralhos.

Professora McGonagall deve ter escutado porque logo se virou para as duas.

- Se quiserem ficar na porta esperando seus nomes serem chamados, fiquem a vontade - diz McGonagall voltando a andar com os alunos do primeiro ano.

As duas se encostam na parede. Quando todos os alunos do primeiro ano se alinham, aquele garotinho que caiu no lago ergue os polegares para um aluno da Gryffindor, que deveria ser o seu irmão e diz encantado:

- Caí no lago!

Sarah segura o riso com mais força do que antes e Amber lhe dá um olhar repreensor.

Amber coloca o casaco que servira antes de guarda-chuva, mesmo este estando molhado. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano, inclusive as duas, tremiam de frio.

A professora McGonagall coloca um banquinho de três pernas diante dos novos alunos e, em cima, um chapéu de bruxo, extremamente velho, sujo e remendado o qual Sarah sabia que era o Sorting Hat.

Como esperado, os alunos do primeiro ano se assustam, quando a boca do Sorting Hat aparece e começa a cantar:

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are till well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of adminission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

Os aplausos ecoaram pelo Salão Principal no momento em que o Sorting Hat terminou.

Então, a professora McGonagall explicou como funcionava e começou a seleção, até que:

- Creevey, Dênis!

O garotinho que havia caído no lago adiantou-se tropeçando no casaco de Hagrid.

- É o garoto que caiu no lago! - disse Sarah desnecessariamente

- Eu sei - Amber revirou os olhos - Eu estava lá com você.

Sarah mostra a língua para Amber no momento em que Hagrid entra discretamente no Salão por uma porta atrás da mesa dos professores e acena para alguém na mesa da Gryffindor.

Logo, Dênis Creevey é selecionado para a Gryffindor e começa a conversar animadamente com o, provavelmente, seu irmão mais velho. Logo, todos os alunos do primeiro ano são selecionados.

O professor Dumbledore se levanta e Amber se sente esperançosa de que não seriam selecionados na frente de todos os alunos. Os alunos olham confusos para a professora McGonagall que não guardou o banquinho e que trocou o pergaminho.

Sarah olha divertida para Amber. Poucos alunos da Gryffindor, inclusive os gêmeos Weasley, percebem a presença das duas nas portas do castelo. Os gêmeos acenam para Sarah que retribui alegremente.

- Eu sei como devem estar morrendo de fome, mas peço um pouco mais de paciência, pois a seleção ainda não terminou - se pronuncia Dumbledore.

Isso deixa os alunos ainda mais confusos e começam a surgir burburinhos.

- Silêncio! - diz professor Dumbledore por cima de todo o barulho.

Todos se calam e logo a professora McGonagall levanta o pergaminho.

- Agora a seleção das alunas transferidas de Beauxbatons. Já sabem a regra - diz, a segunda parte, para as duas - Evans, Amber - chama.

Pouco a pouco, todos os alunos do Salão Principal, olham para as portas.

Na mesa da Gryffindor, Rony continua reclamando da demora e Hermione franze o cenho.

"Eu já ouvi esse sobrenome em algum lugar" pensa.

Amber caminha até o banquinho, tremendo de frio e nervosismo, torcendo para não dar de cara no chão.

Logo, ela senta no banquinho e a professora McGonagall coloca o Sorting Hat na cabeça dela.

- Olha só que o temos aqui - reflete o Sorting Hat dentro da cabeça dela - Senhorita Potter. Devo lhe dizer que é idêntica a sua mãe tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. Sim, eu posso ver tudo aqui.

Amber aguarda a decisão dele.

- É muito leal e paciente, se daria muito bem na Hufflepuff. Mas também é muito inteligente, talvez a Ravenclaw seja a sua casa. É corajosa... Eu já sei onde vou lhe colocar.

Um momento de silêncio e o Sorting Hat grita para todos:

- Gryffindor!

A mesa da Gryffindor mais a Sarah aplaudem a escolha do chapéu.

Professora McGonagall abaixa o pergaminho e fala o último nome da lista:

- McKinnon, Sarah

Os puros - sangues estranham o sobrenome (menos os Weasley).

Sarah caminha normalmente em direção ao banquinho enquanto Amber senta-se na mesa da Gryffindor e torce os dedos debaixo da mesa.

- Essa é da Slytherin - diz Draco para Blaise mas, como o Salão está em silêncio, todos o escutam.

Sarah para no meio da caminhada se vira para Malfoy.

- Só nos seus sonhos - diz ironicamente voltando a caminhar para o banquinho enquanto Fred, George, Lee mais alguns Gryffindors riem da cara fechada de Malfoy.

"Quem aquela garota pensa que é? Ela vai me pagar, por isso!" pensa com raiva.

Sarah se senta e a professora McGonagall coloca o Sorting Hat na cabeça dela. Mal o chapéu toca a cabeça dela e já declara:

- Gryffindor!

Novamente, a mesa da Gryffindor aplaude enquanto os gêmeos e Lee continuam rindo da cara de Malfoy. Sarah se levanta e se reúne ao lado de Amber animadamente.

O professor Dumbledore se levanta:

- Apenas duas palavras - sorri com os braços abertos em sinal de acolhimento e boas-vindas - Bom apetite

- Aprovado - dizem Harry e Rony um pouco distantes de onde as garotas estão.

E, assim, os pratos se enchem de comida. Sarah come como se fosse a primeira vez que visse comida em anos.

- Sarah! - bronqueia Amber

- Estou com fome! - se justifica Sarah sem dar ouvidos a amiga.

Fred e George se sentam do lado das garotas.

- Esse foi o mais lindo fora que eu já vi o Malfoy receber... - diz Fred limpando uma lágrima imaginária

- ...Estou emocionado - completa George.

Sarah gargalha e o jantar segue normalmente com os gêmeos contando o que aprontavam em Hogwarts e Amber gemendo internamente ao perceber que Sarah arrumara cúmplices. Se já era missão impossível controla-la só imagina com cúmplices.

Logo depois, chegou a sobremesa, a qual Sarah comeu com a mesma vontade que o jantar.

- Saco sem fundo - brinca Amber quando as sobremesas desaparecem das mesas e o professor Dumbledore se levanta para dar o discurso.

- Então! - exclama Dumbledore, sorrindo para todos - Agora que já comemos e molhamos também a garganta, preciso pedir mais uma vez sua atenção, para alguns avisos.

Fred e George reviram os olhos já sabendo o que viria.

- O Sr. Filch, o zelador, - Sarah faz uma cara de quem entendeu já a situação - me pediu para avisa-los de que a lista dos objetos proibidos no interior do castelo esse ano cresceu, passando a incluir Ioiôs-berrantes, Frisbees-dentados e Bumerangues - de - repetição. A lista inteira tem uns 436 itens, creio eu, e pode ser examinada na sala do Sr. Filch, se alguém quiser lê-la.

Os cantos da boca de Dumbledore tremeram ligeiramente.

Ele continuou:

- Como sempre, eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta que faz parte de nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos, e o povoado de Hogsmeade, àqueles que ainda não chegaram à terceira série

- Graças a Merlin estou na terceira série - murmura Sarah feliz

- Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quidditch entre casas

- O que? - perguntam Sarah e Amber

Harry olha para Fred e George e eles xingam Dumbledore em silêncio, chocados demais para falar.

- Sacanagem! Justo no ano em que eu entro em Hogwarts! - reclama Sarah e, para espanto dos gêmeos, Amber concorda

Dumbledore continuou:

- Isto se deve a um evento que começará em Outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão aprecia-los imensamente ("duvido" Sarah reclama). Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts...

Mas neste momento, ouviu-se uma trovoada ensurdecedora e as portas do Salão Principal se escancararam.

Um homem estava parado à porta, apoiado em um longo cajado e coberto por uma capa de viagem preta. Todas as cabeças do Salão Principal se viraram para o estranho. Ele abaixou o capuz, sacudiu uma longa juba de cabelos grisalhos ainda escuros e começou a caminhar em direção à mesa dos professores.

Um ruído metálico e abafado ecoava pelo salão a cada pessoa que ele dava. Quando alcançou a ponta da mesa, virou à direita e mancou pesadamente até Dumbledore.

Mais um relâmpago cruzou o teto e deu para ver as feições do homem. Um rosto coberto por cicatrizes (N/A: Gente, eu não vou ficar descrevendo. Essa parte tem no livro).

O estranho chegou perto de Dumbledore e apertou-lhe a mão. O diretor a apertou murmurando palavras enquanto o estranho negava com a cabeça, sem sorrir, e respondia em voz baixa. Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e lhe indicou o lugar vazio à sua direita.

O estranho se sentou, puxou o prato de salsichas para si, cheirou-o, tirou uma faquinha do bolso e espetou a salsicha para começar a comer. Seu olho normal fixava as salsichas enquanto o olho azul continuava a dar voltas na órbita registrando tudo ao seu redor.

- Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - disse Dumbledore, animado, em meio ao silêncio - Prof. Moody

Normalmente todos os novos membros do corpo docente eram recebidos com aplausos, mas dessa vez apenas Dumbledore, Hagrid e Amber aplaudiram rapidamente, por educação. Isso fez Hagrid observar a menina. Ela lhe era familiar, ele só não sabia de onde.

- Assustador - Sarah murmura para Fred e George com um sorriso de canto

Todos estavam hipnotizados pela aparência do novo professor. Moody parecia indiferente à recepção que recebera. Ignorando a jarra de suco de abóbora à sua frente, tornou a enfiar a mão no interior da capa, puxou um frasco de bolso e bebeu um longo gole. Quando levantou o braço para beber, sua capa se elevou alguns centímetros do chão e deu para ver, por baixo da mesa, um bom pedaço de uma perna de pau, que terminava em um pé com garras.

Dumbledore pigarreou outra vez, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.

- Como eu ia dizendo - recomeçou ele sorrindo para os alunos -, teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito excitante nos próximos meses, um evento que não é realizado há um século. Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos um Triwizard Tournament.

- O senhor está BRINCANDO! - exclamou em voz alta Fred Weasley

A tensão que invadira o salão com a chegada de Moody repentinamente se desfez.

Quase todos riram e Dumbledore deu risadinhas de prazer.

- Não estou brincando, Sr. Weasley - disse ele -, embora, agora que o senhor menciona, ouvi uma excelente piada durante o Verão sobre um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um leprechaun que entram num bar...

A professora Minerva pigarreia alto.

- Tia Minnie sempre estragando a diversão - diz Sarah

Professora McGonagall que escutou o que ela disse, lança um olhar repreensor para a garota enquanto alguns alunos seguram o riso.

- É, talvez não seja a hora... Onde é mesmo que eu estava? Ah, sim, no Triwizard Tournament... Bom, alguns de vocês talvez não saibam o que é esse torneio , de modo que espero que aqueles que já sabem me perdoem por dar uma breve explicação, e deixem sua atenção vagar livremente. O Torneio Tribruxo foi criado há uns setecentos anos, como uma competição amistosa entre as três maiores escolas européias de bruxaria - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang.

- Ah, fala sério! - reclama Sarah enquanto Amber segura o riso - Beauxbatons vai vir para cá?

- Sim, senhorita McKinnon. Agora poderia deixar o professor Dumbledore terminar de explicar? - diz McGonagall irritada, o que fez Sarah calar a boca e Dumbledore continuar:

- Um campeão foi eleito para representar cada escola e os três campeões competiram em três tarefas mágicas. As escolas se revezaram para sediar o torneio a cada cinco anos, e todos concordaram que era uma excelente maneira de estabelecer laços entre os jovens bruxos e bruxas de diferentes nacionalidades - até que a taxa de mortalidade se tornou tão alta que o torneio foi interrompido.

- Taxa de mortalidade? - sussurrou Hermione, assustada. Mas os outros alunos não se importaram, exceto Amber que também pareceu preocupada.

- Durante séculos houve várias tentativas de reiniciar o torneio - continuou Dumbledore -, nenhuma das quais foi bem-sucedida. No entanto, os nossos Departamentos de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos decidiram que já era hora de fazer uma nova tentativa. Trabalhamos muito durante o Verão para garantir que, desta vez, nenhum campeão seja exposto a um perigo mortal. Os diretores de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão com a lista final dos competidores de suas escolas em Outubro e a seleção dos três campeões será realizada no Dia das Bruxas. Um julgamento imparcial decidirá que alunos terão mérito para disputar a Taça Tribruxo, a glória de sua escola e o prêmio individual de mil galeões.

- Estou nessa! - sibilou Fred Weasley para os colegas de mesa e ele não era o único animado com a possibilidade de ser o campeão de Hogwarts

Mas, então, Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, e o salão se aquietou.

- Ansiosos como eu sei que estarão para ganhar a Taça para Hogwarts, - disse ele - os diretores das escolas participantes, bem como o Ministério da Magia, concordaram em impor este ano uma restrição à idade dos contendores. Somente os alunos que forem maiores, isto é, tiverem mais de dezessete anos, terão permissão de apresentar seus nomes à seleção. Isto - Dumbledore elevou ligeiramente a voz, pois várias pessoas haviam protestado indignadas ao ouvir suas palavras, e os gêmeos Weasley, de repente, pareciam furiosos - é uma medida que julgamos necessária, pois as tarefas do torneio continuarão a ser difíceis e perigosas, por mais precauções que tomemos, e é muito pouco provável que os alunos abaixo da sexta e sétima séries sejam capazes de dar conta delas. Cuidarei pessoalmente para que nenhum aluno menor de idade engane o nosso juiz imparcial e seja escolhido campeão de Hogwarts. - Seus olhos azul - claros cintilaram ao perpassar os rostos rebelados de Fred e Jorge o que não passou despercebido por Sarah - Portanto peço que não percam tempo apresentando suas candidaturas se ainda não tiverem completado dezessete anos. As delegações de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang chegarão em Outubro e permanecerão conosco a maior parte deste ano letivo. Sei que estenderão as suas boas maneiras aos nossos visitantes estrangeiros enquanto estiverem conosco, e que darão o seu generoso apoio ao campeão de Hogwarts quando ele for escolhido. E, agora, já está ficando tarde e sei como é importante estarem acordados e descansados para começar as aulas amanhã de manhã. Hora de dormir! Vamos andando!

Dumbledore tornou-se a sentar e virou-se para falar com Moody. Ouviu-se um estardalhaço de cadeiras batendo e se arrastando quando os alunos se levantaram para sair como um enxame em direção às portas de entrada do Salão Principal.

Sarah e Amber seguiram o fluxo enquanto Fred e George ficaram para trás com Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Fala sério! Por que eles colocaram restrição de idade? - diz Sarah um pouco irritada - Aposto que Fred e George vão enganar esse juiz imparcial

- Teve taxa de mortalidade, Sarah - diz Amber assustada

- E daí? O que é a vida sem risco?

Logo, elas identificam um grupo de Gryffindors e os seguem. Não que elas não soubessem a localização do Salão Comunal, simplesmente não sabiam a senha.

- Asnice - diz uma garota de cabelos ruivos. Mas o tom de ruivo dela não era o mesmo ruivo - avermelhado do de Amber, era mais um ruivo - alaranjado.

O quadro da mulher gorda girou para a frente, expondo um buraco na parede, no qual todos passaram. Amber e Sarah seguiram para os dormitórios femininos junto com as outras garotas.

Passaram pelos dormitórios do 3º ano, no qual, a garota ruiva, entrou.

- Boa noite, Amber - deseja Sarah entrando no dormitório

- Boa noite, Sarah - retorna Amber voltando a subir as escadas até que encontra os dormitórios do 4º ano.

Amber encontra uma porta de madeira com uma folha de papel fixada na porta, indicando os nomes de quem dormiria lá, com o seu nome. Entra no quarto e sente uma sensação estranha. Era a primeira vez que ela e Sarah se afastariam por causa da diferença de um ano de idade.

Ela encontra duas garotas conversando, mas ao ver mais ou menos o tipo de conversa que elas tem, ela vai em direção à sua cama sem dizer mais nada.

Tira a mala da cama e a coloca do lado, tira um pijama lá de dentro, entra no banheiro e se troca. Depois, volta ao quarto, desliga o seu abajour e deita-se. Não demora muito para que ela caia no sono.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Esse capítulo ficou meio comprido porque eu juntei os capítulos "Expresso de Hogwarts" com o capítulo "Triwizard Tournament", então...

Comentem, por favor! Isso me motiva muito! Nem que seja apenas um "continua" porque eu sei como dá preguiça de comentar em uma fanfic, mas eu preciso desse comentário para saber que alguém lê e que está gostando da minha fic. Se não estiverem gostando estou aberta a críticas :)

É isso! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo! Vamos torcer para que eu escreva logo o quarto.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Primeiro Dia de Aula

**2 de Setembro de 1994.**

Amber acordou com seu despertador tocando enquanto as suas duas companheiras de quarto (aquelas que ficaram fofocando durante a noite) reclamavam do som, colocando o travesseiro por cima da cabeça, tentando agarrar qualquer vestígio de cansaço para voltar aos seus sonhos.

Amber se levanta, desliga o despertador, vai para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e, quando volta, percebe que sua outra colega, a qual não estava no dormitório no dia anterior, também já está levantada. Esta também percebe a sua presença no quarto.

- Oh! - diz a castanha - Prazer, Hermione Granger! - diz esticando a mão como um cumprimento

- Prazer. Amber Evans - Amber diz, retribuindo apertando a mão de Hermione e logo soltando a mão da colega

- Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma família Evans - Hermione comenta ocasionalmente, terminando de colocar o uniforme.

Amber a olhou um pouco alarmada. Hermione era extremamente inteligente e, ela sabia, estava desconfiada dela e de Sarah.

- Eu não sei direito... Moro com minha madrinha - Amber responde calçando a meia

- Por que? - Hermione pergunta quase não conseguindo esconder sua curiosidade.

Suas outras duas colegas de colega se levantam resmungando o quanto "suas colegas de quarto não tinham consideração com o sono alheio". Amber ficou surpresa por elas conhecerem tais palavras, considerando suas conversas noturnas e a personalidade que demonstraram no dia anterior.

- Bom dia para vocês também! - diz Amber

- Como consegue ficar de bom humor a essa hora da manhã? - pergunta uma das garotas, esperando impaciente a outra sair do banheiro

- Não é tão cedo assim - responde sob o olhar incrédulo da colega

- Que horas você costuma acordar?

- Umas 5 horas da manhã, mais ou menos

- Mas para quê acordar tão cedo?

- Para aproveitar o resto do dia.

Logo, a outra garota sai do banheiro pronta para se arrumar enquanto essa colega que estivera debatendo com Amber, toma seu lugar. Amber termina de ajeitar a gravata e pega a mochila.

- Até mais! - diz saindo do quarto, mesmo não tendo necessidade já que teria o resto das aulas com essas meninas.

Não demora muito para que Hermione desça também. Quando Amber passa pelo Salão Comunal, encontra a garota ruiva do dia anterior.

- Ei, menina! - chama um pouco constrangida por não saber o nome dela.

A garota se vira.

- Você me chamou? - pergunta

- Você sabe aonde está a Sarah? Aquela menina morena que...

- Ah! Eu sei quem é! Tentei acorda-la, mas ela não é fácil...

- Desculpe, mas qual é o seu nome mesmo?

- Ginny. Ginny Weasley - Ginny responde se divertindo com o constrangimento da menina

Logo, Amber percebeu que Ginny era irmã dos gêmeos. Agradeceu a informação e, pensando melhor, decidiu não chamar Sarah. Como uma vingança pessoal. "Apartir de hoje ela terá que criar responsabilidade" pensa decidida e sai andando para o Salão Principal.

No Salão Principal, os gêmeos se levantam de seus lugares e a abordam:

- Onde está a Sarah? - perguntam em uníssono

- Adianta eu pedir à vocês não a levem para o mal caminho mais do que ela já foi levada? - pergunta cansada.

Eles se entreolham:

- Não! - respondem

- Sua irmã disse que Sarah não acordou ainda - responde, por fim, caminhando para a mesa da Gryffindor enquanto os gêmeos voltam para os seus lugares.

Toma o café da manhã normalmente. Alguns minutos depois, Ginny aparece:

- Você não me disse o seu nome - ela pega uma maçã e dá uma mordida, se sentando em frente à Amber

- Amber Evans - responde

- Prazer, Amber. Então, você e Sarah são amigas?

- Sim, a mãe dela é minha madrinha. Moro com elas desde que tinha 1 ano de idade - ela responde.

Parecia mais fácil responder as perguntas de Ginny. Por que ela perguntava inocentemente enquanto Hermione perguntava como se a acusasse de esconder as coisas. O que não era mentira. Mas, Amber não estava preparada para presenciar a raiva de Harry. Sim, ela sabia que Harry ficaria com raiva por ninguém nunca tê-lo contado.

Ginny meio que percebeu o significado por trás das palavras de Amber e não a pressionou a dizer nada, ao contrário de Hermione. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia ameaçada por Hermione, percebia que elas tinham muitas características iguais, que ela percebera durante o jantar no dia anterior e há poucos minutos, no dormitório. Por exemplo, acordarem pontualmente para as aulas, terem mania de arrumação e serem o que Sarah chamaria de "nerds".

E mesmo assim, curiosamente, o Sorting Hat as puseram na Gryffindor. Para Amber não era uma surpresa, todos os Potter foram da Gryffindor, segundo Marlene. Não poderiam dizer o mesmo sobre os Black e nem sobre os McKinnon. A maioria dos Black fora da Slytherin e a maioria dos McKinnon fora da Ravenclaw.

Nesse momento, a professora McGonagall passa pela mesa entregando os horários da Gryffindor enquanto Ginny coloca torradas no seu prato.

- Sarah não vai gostar disso... Se bem que no ritmo que ela está, só vai acordar na hora do almoço - comenta Amber, no qual Ginny concorda com a cabeça - Herbology com a Hufflepuff e Care of Magical Creatures com a Slytherin.

- Só eu que acho que uma aula com a Slytherin não vai dar certo? - pergunta Ginny passando geleia nas torradas

- Hagrid é o professor de CMC, não?

- Conhece o Hagrid?

- Minha madrinha falou dele

- Ele é uma boa pessoa. Só é viciado em criaturas perigosas

- Eu sei. E, à tarde, Divination

- Trelawney é a professora. Começarei com as aulas dela esse ano, mas pelo que meus irmãos me disseram dela não vou me animar muito...

Ela coloca o pergaminho na mochila e volta a tomar o seu café.

- Bem, nunca tivemos aulas de Divination em Beauxbatons. Vamos ver no que vai dar!

Mal ela acabou de falar e cem corujas entraram pelas janelas abertas, trazendo o correio da manhã. Uma coruja negra e mediana passou voando ao lado de Amber, deixando cair uma carta no seu colo.

Ela abre a carta e começa a ler:

"_Sarah e Amber,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem! Amber tente colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dessa Marauder e, Sarah, tente não levar muitas detenções. Sei que é impossível isso acontecer e de que não adianta pedir, mas não custa tentar, não é? Cuidado com os Slytherin (principalmente os Malfoy, ouvi dizer que o Seboso 2 procriou)!_"

Amber levanta o olhar para a mesa da Slytherin e percebe que o loiro, ao qual Sarah deu um fora no dia da seleção, batia com as descrições de um Malfoy. Volta seus olhos para a carta:

_"Me enviem uma carta dizendo em que casa caíram e o que aconteceu no primeiro dia de aula._

_Com amor,_

_Marlene"_

Amber dobra a carta cuidadosamente, para mostrar mais tarde para Sarah, e a guarda na mochila entre as páginas de um romance trouxa.

- Da sua madrinha? - pergunta Ginny

- Pois é... - diz vagamente

- É impressão minha ou sua amiga não gostou nada da notícia do Triwizard Tournament? Ela não parece desse tipo...

- E ela não é. O problema é reencontrar Madame Maxime e o resto dos alunos de Beauxbatons justo no ano em que ela entra em Hogwarts. Ela foi expulsa.

Ginny começa a rir.

- Ela, Fred e George vão fazer uma bagunça em Hogwarts! - diz Ginny

- Nem me fale - Amber responde desesperada - Não quero nem ver!

A sineta toca e Amber se apressa para ir atrás dos colegas.

- Até mais, Ginny! - se despede colocando a mochila no ombro e andando apressadamente para fora do Salão Principal atrás dos alunos com uniforme vermelho.

Ela e outros alunos encontram a professora Sprout perto das estufas e, apartir daí, elas os acompanhou até a estufa 3 quando começou a lhes apresentar umas plantas muito feias!

Elas se pareciam com enormes lesmas gordas e pretas que brotavam verticalmente do solo. Cada uma delas se contorcia ligeiramente e tinha vários inchaços brilhantes no corpo que pareciam cheios de líquido.

- Bubotúberas - diz a professora Sprout brevemente ao perceber os olhares de indagação - Precisam ser espremidas. Recolhe-se o pus...

- O que? - exclamou um garoto, expressando sua repugnância, Amber não podia culpa-lo. Ela mesma não estava confortável com a tarefa

- Pus, Finnigan, - responde a professora sem perceber vosso desconforto - e é extremamente precioso, por isso não o desperdice. Recolhe-se o pus, como eu ia dizendo, nessas garrafas.

Essa foi a lição de Herbology mais bizarra que Amber recebera. À medida que estouravam cada tumor, saía dele uma grande quantidade de líquido de cor verde - amarelada, que cheirava a gasolina. Os alunos o recolheram em garrafas, conforme a professora orientara e, no fim da aula, haviam obtido vários litros.

- Isto vai deixar Madame Pomfrey feliz - disse a professora Sprout arrolhando a última garrafa. Amber morde a língua para conter o impulso de comentar as propriedades do pus de bubotúbera - Um remédio excelente para as formas mais renitentes de acne, o pus das bubotúberas. Pode fazer os alunos pararem de recorrer as medidas desesperadas para se livrarem das espinhas.

Uma aluna da Hufflepuff comenta alguma coisa com a professora em voz baixa e a professora responde. Amber acredita que a conversa teria se prolongado se a sineta não tivesse tocado.

Amber junta o seu material, saiu da estufa e ela desceu o jardim em direção à pequena cabana de madeira de Hagrid, que ficava na orla da Floresta Proibida, junto com os alunos da Gryffindor.

Amber se perguntou se Hagrid já teria percebido quem ela era, já que foi professor dos seus pais, mas, se percebeu, não deu sinais disso. O que seria difícil considerando ele ser o Hagrid.

Hagrid estava parado em frente à cabana, segurando uma coleira que estava enrolado no pescoço de um grande cão cor de chocolate. O cachorro parecia desesperado para mexer no conteúdo dentro dos caixotes que estavam posicionados no chão.

Quando todos se aproximaram, ouviram um som de chocalho, parecendo ser causado por pequenas explosões. Sabendo da fama de Hagrid, Amber olhou hesitante para os caixotes, mas, sem opções, parou junto com os outros alunos.

- Dia! - cumprimentou Hagrid, sorrindo para, Amber percebeu, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Amber ficou feliz por eles serem amigos, pois Hagrid fora amigo de seus pais - Melhor esperar pelos alunos da Slytherin, eles não vão querer perder isso... Explosivins!

Amber olhou em volta e percebeu que, realmente, não havia nenhum Slytherin por perto. Tentou se distrair ao fato de que aprenderiam Explosivins. Duvidava que o Ministério aprovasse que Hagrid apresentasse animais como esses.

Percebeu que perdeu o fim da conversa quando ouviu uma voz arrastada e fria falar:

E por que nós íamos querer criar esses bichos? - perguntou alguém

Amber, assim como todos os alunos da Gryffindor se virara para ver quem estava falando. Nesse caso, foi Malfoy, acompanhado por seus guarda - costas que riam do que Malfoy falou.

Hagrid pareceu enrolado com a pergunta.

- Quero dizer, o que é que eles fazem? - perguntou Malfoy - Para que servem?

Hagrid abriu a boca, fazendo um esforço para responder. Houve uma pausa de alguns segundos, depois ele respondeu com aspereza:

A aula se seguiu com as espetadas de Malfoy, Lilá Brown e Seamus Finnigan reclamando e Hermione dando um fora espetacular em Malfoy, para finalizar a aula (N/A: Essa parte está no livro)

Logo, todos os alunos da Gryffindor correm para o Salão Principal para almoçar.

Sarah se aproxima correndo da Amber:

- Por que você não me acordou? Perdi todas as aulas da manhã e levei um esporro da professora McGonagall porque os dois primeiros tempos eram a aula dela! - diz com um quê de raiva na voz

- Está na hora de você criar responsabilidade. Sem contar que Ginny te chamou milhares de vezes e você não acordou - Amber dá de ombros

- Quem é Ginny?

- Você não conversou com suas colegas de quarto?

- Estava ocupada demais dormindo - diz se sentando ao lado de Amber

- É a ruiva

- Ah! Tá!

- Fred e George te procuraram de manhã - comenta casualmente enchendo o copo com suco de abóbora.

Sarah se levanta e anda apressadamente para onde os gêmeos estão, na outra ponta da mesa. Ginny se aproxima e se senta ao seu lado.

- Ela não te matou? - pergunta pegando uma travessa de rosbife e pudim de Yorkshire e pondo uma quantidade generosa no prato

- Nossa amizade é assim mesmo - responde dando de ombros.

Ginny resolve deixar de lado, afinal não é um assunto que renda muita conversa de qualquer forma. Amber pôde ver Hermione sair apressada do Salão Principal.

Logo, para a infelicidade de todos os alunos da Gryffindor do 4º ano, a sineta tocou novamente. Anunciando o fim do almoço e o começo das aulas da tarde. Uma pergunta martelava na cabeça de Amber, ao seguir os alunos da Gryffindor para a Torre Norte. Ela deveria se aproximar de Harry ou se manter o mais invisível possível? Bem, ela deixaria o tempo decidir.

Enquanto caminhava, distraída, esbarrou em um garoto, derrubando todos os seus livros.

- Por Merlin! Me desculpe! - diz Amber corada, pegando os seus livros que estavam espalhados pelo chão

- Não tem problema. Eu estava distraído, desculpe - responde o garoto a ajudando

- Não, tudo bem... - responde Amber se levantando - Sou Amber Evans

- Oliver Wood

- Bem... Desculpe, Oliver

Eles ficam um momento em silêncio, constrangidos.

- Tenho que... - começa Oliver

- É, eu também. Até mais - sai andando

Tchau - responde indo na direção oposta.

"O que diabos foi isso?" era o que pensava Amber correndo para a Torre Norte. Quase não consegue entrar na sala de aula, mas não teria lamentado se tivesse faltado pelo que passou o resto da aula. Durante a aula pensou em como tudo aquilo não passava de um monte de baboseiras e de como entendia, agora, o porque a Hermione largara a aula. Percebeu também que a professora Trelawney tinha grande implicância com Harry. No final da aula, a professora passou muito dever de casa, graças a um comentário infame de Rony (N/A: Eu não vou ficar descrevendo toda aula, então...)

Então, chegou a hora do jantar no Salão Principal. Amber estava indo pelo saguão de entrada em direção ao Salão Principal quando avista Ginny, os gêmeos e Sarah. Ela se aproxima e escuta uma parte da conversa:

- Esse plano é brilhante! - diz Sarah

- Ainda estão planejando enganar o juiz imparcial? - pergunta, deduzindo, retoricamente

- O que posso dizer? Meus irmão são loucos! - Ginny ri - Quero só ver o que mamãe dirá se souber...

Nesse momento, Malfoy grita:

- Weasley! Ei, Weasley! - grita para Rony

Rony, Harry e Hermione se viram contrariados.

- Que é? - pergunta Rony rispidamente

- Seu pai está no jornal, Weasley - diz Malfoy, isso chama a atenção de Ginny e dos gêmeos, que param de andar para ouvir a notícia. Malfoy abana um exemplar do Daily Prophet para comprovar - Escuta só isso!

- Não deve ser boa coisa - Amber murmura para Sarah

- Por Merlin, meu primo é um idiota! - Sarah murmura inaudivelmente para Amber, que concorda com a cabeça.

- **Novos erros no ministério da magia** - Malfoy lê - _Pelo visto os problemas no Ministério da Magia ainda não chegaram ao fim, informa nossa correspondente especial Rita Skeeter._

_- _Rita Skeeter? Lá vem merda! - murmura Sarah, levando um beliscão no braço, de Amber, por falar palavrão. Sarah revira os olhos entediada.

_- Recentemente censurado por sua incapacidade de controlar multidões durante a Copa Mundial de Quidditch, e ainda devendo à opinião pública uma explicação para o desaparecimento de uma de suas bruxas, ontem o Ministério enfrentou novo constrangimento com as extravagâncias e Arnold Weasley, da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas_ - Malfoy ergueu os olhos - Imagina, nem escreveram direito o nome dele, Weasley, é quase como se ele não existisse, não é?

Nessa hora, tanto Sarah quanto Ginny sentiram uma grande vontade de dar um soco em Malfoy.

- _Arnold Weasley, acusado de possuir um carro voador há dois anos, envolveu-se ontem em uma briga com guardiões trouxas da lei (policiais), por causa de latas de lixo extremamente agressivas. O Sr. Weasley parece ter ido socorrer "Mad-Eye" Moody, um ex-auror idoso, que se aposentou do Ministério ao se tornar incapaz de distinguir um aperto de mão de uma tentativa de homicídio. Ao chegar à casa do ex-auror, fortemente guardada o funcionário verificou, sem surpresa, que, mais uma vez, o Sr. Moody dera um alarme falso. Em consequência, o Sr. Weasley foi obrigado a alterar muitas memórias para poder escapar dos policiais, mas se recusou a responder às perguntas do Daily Prophet sobre as razões que o levaram a envolver o Ministério nesse episódio pouco digno e potencialmente embaraçoso _- Malfoy termina de ler - E tem uma foto, Weasley - e vira o jornal mostrando-a - Uma foto de seus pais à porta de casa, se é que se pode chamar isso de casa! Sua mãe bem que podia perder uns quilinhos, não acha?

- Sarah, leve-os para o Salão Principal - Amber sussurra urgente e Sarah a obedece, levando os gêmeos e Ginny para lá

Todos olhavam para Rony. Alguns observavam os outros três Weasley se afastando.

- Se manda, Malfoy - disse Harry enquanto Rony tremia de raiva - Vamos, Rony

- Ah! É mesmo, você esteve visitando a família no Verão, não foi, Potter? - caçoou Malfoy - Então me conta, a mãe dele parece uma barrica ou é efeito da foto?

- Você já olhou bem para a sua mãe, Malfoy - respondeu Harry. Rony estava quase partindo para cima de Malfoy mas, Harry e Hermione o seguravam pelas vestes para impedi-lo - Aquela expressão na cara dela, de quem tem bosta debaixo do nariz? Ela sempre teve aquela cara ou foi só porque você estava perto dela?

O rosto pálido de Malfoy corou levemente.

- Não se atreva a ofender minha mãe, Potter

- Então vê se cala essa sua boca - disse Harry dando as costas ao colega.

Malfoy puxa a varinha e avança em Harry.

- Serpen... - começa Malfoy

- Expelliarmus! - grita Amber apressada, então a varinha voa da mão de Malfoy

Ele a olha com raiva. Nessa hora, Harry olha para trás percebendo que havia alguma coisa de errado.

- Ora, sua intrometida! - diz Malfoy entredentes

- Então você não aguenta a verdade? - diz Amber com raiva - Pode falar da família das outras pessoas, mas não podem falar do seu paizinho Death-

Crabbe levanta a varinha, interrompendo seu diálogo:

- Serpensortia - pronuncia.

Uma cobra sai da varinha. A cobra rasteja na direção da menina. Mas, antes que Hermione possa agir, Amber pronuncia:

- Vipera Evanesca - e a cobra queima, se transformando em cinzas.

Todos a olham espantados. Harry se lembra do 2º ano.

- Ora, sua filha de mudblood! - diz Crabbe com raiva.

Amber o olha em fúria. "Quem ele pensa que é para chamar minha mãe dessa maneira?"

Malfoy aproveita a distração para lançar um novo feitiço em cima de Harry.

- AH! NÃO VAI NÃO, GAROTO! - grita Moody, no exato momento em que Malfoy se transforma em uma doninha.

Moody descia mancando a escadaria de mármore, com a varinha apontada diretamente para Malfoy.

- Ele o mordeu? - rosnou o professor

- Não, - respondeu Harry - por pouco

Amber andou apressadamente para o Salão Principal sob o olhar de Hermione. Logo se sentou à mesa da Gryffindor contendo as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Lágrimas de raiva. Avistou os gêmeos, Sarah e Ginny logo em frente, mas decidiu ficar longe, por enquanto.

Hermione, ao chegar ao salão, vai diretamente até Amber.

- Tá tudo bem? - pergunta

Amber limpa as lágrimas rapidamente, ao perceber a presença da colega.

- Está - responde, mas, sua voz embargada, denuncia que estava chorando

- Crabbe não tinha o direito de falar aquilo - fala Hermione com solidariedade, pois sabia como era ser chamada com aquela palavra

- Se te deixa mais feliz... Moody deu uma lição no Malfoy - diz Rony

- Agora não, Rony - diz Hermione, o olhando com repreensão - O professor Moody não deveria ter feito isso...

- Mione! Você está estragando o melhor momento da minha vida! - reclama Rony

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Amber curiosa, não pôde evitar. A curiosidade era de família.

- O professor Moody transformou o Malfoy em uma doninha e ficou balançando ele para cima e para baixo - respondeu Harry

Amber começou a rir, se sentindo bem melhor.

- Viu, Hermione? Até ela achou graça! - diz Rony

- Rony, não vou discutir com você - diz Hermione sentando

- Já estão discutindo! - brinca Amber - É impressão minha ou vocês só discutem?

- Isso não é verdade! - os dois falam juntos

- É sim! - discorda Harry

Hermione começa a comer rápido.

- Que isso, Hermione! - exclama Amber - Vai tirar o pai da forca?

Rony olha para Amber franzindo o cenho.

- Eu nunca tinha ouvido essa frase antes - diz Rony

- É uma expressão trouxa - responde Hermione

- Não me diga que vai voltar à biblioteca hoje à noite? - perguntou Harry, observando-a

- Preciso - responde Hermione - Muito que fazer

- Mas você nos disse que a professora Vector...

- Não é dever de escola - ela se levanta e vai embora.

Mal Hermione saiu e seu lugar foi ocupado por Fred Weasley.

- Moody! - diz Rony - Ele é legal?

- Pra lá de legal - diz George, sentando defronte a Fred

- Super legal! - diz Lee, sentando ao lado de George - Tivemos ele hoje à tarde.

Amber aproveita a chegada dos gêmeos para se juntar à Ginny e Sarah.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Consegui terminar o capítulo! Hoje tive prova de Redação e História da Arte... Tenho certeza de que tirei uma excelente nota! Em Redação posso ter tirado um 8, mais ou menos. E HdA acho que tirei um 9.5, a não ser que eu tenha errado o contexto histórico da cinema, que eu marquei Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nesse caso eu tiraria 8.5... Mas vocês não querem saber as minhas notas haha Bem... O próximo capítulo será dentro do capítulo 14 do livro Goblet Of Fire (obviamente) que será 'As Maldições Imperdoáveis' e se passará no dia 4 de Setembro. Que, de acordo com o HP - Lexicon Timeline, é o dia da primeira aula de Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA).


	6. Capítulo 5 - As Maldições Imperdoáveis

**4 de Setembro de 1994**

Depois da briga com Malfoy e Crabbe e a primeira conversa (mesmo que indireta) com Harry, Amber respondera a carta de Marlene avisando em que casa caíram, mas ocultando o fato da discussão com os Slytherin.

Os dois dias seguintes transcorreram sem grandes incidentes, a não ser que considerasse o sexto caldeirão derretido por Neville na aula de Poções. Snape, surpreendentemente, não tentara humilhar Amber mesmo sabendo de seu parentesco com Harry (todos os professores haviam sido avisados). Amber tinha a impressão de que ele a ignorava, mas não reclamava.

Mas, nem Neville nem Sarah tiveram a mesma sorte. Snape implicou desde o primeiro instante com Sarah e ela respondera do seu jeito marauder, levando detenção junto com Neville.

Sarah aceitara numa boa a detenção e levou isso como oportunidade para infernizar Snape. Dez minutos depois, Sarah saiu da detenção de uma hora e Amber não precisou nem perguntar para saber o motivo. Já Neville, voltou uma hora depois com um colapso nervoso, pois teve que destripar uma barrica de iguanas.

Os alunos da quarta série da Gryffindor (com excessão de Amber) estavam tão ansioso para ter a primeira aula com Moody que, na quinta-feira, chegaram logo depois do almoço e fizeram fila à porta da sala, antes mesmo da sineta tocar.

A única pessoa ausente foi Hermione, que chegou no último instante para a aula.

Amber se sentou em uma das cadeiras do meio. Nesses momentos em que ela espera o começo das aulas se sente meio solitária, sem ninguém para conversar já que tanto Sarah quanto Ginny são do terceiro ano e não se sentia muito confiante para se aproximar do "The Golden Trio".

Mas, Amber não teve que esperar muito, pois logo ouviram os passos sincopados de Moody. Ele entrou na sala parecendo mais estranho e amedrontador que nunca.

- Podem guardar isso, - rosnou ele, se sentando na cadeira do professor - esses livros. Não vão precisar deles.

Amber percebeu que os alunos tinham um ar excitado ao guardar os seus livros, mas ela tinha certa hesitação ao guardar o livro na mochila. Moody fez a chamada normalmente com seu olho normal olhando a lista e o olho mágico fixando-se em cada aluno quando ele respondia. Amber teve a impressão de que Moody a olhou com desconfiança, mas ele logo chamou o próximo nome então ela não saberia responder. (N/A: Irei descrever essa aula porque ela é meio que importante)

- Certo, então - ele começa, quando o último nome é chamado - Tenho uma carta do Prof. Lupin - Amber abaixa a cabeça ligeiramente para esconder a sua surpresa - sobre esta turma. Parece que vocês receberam um bom embasamento para enfrentar criaturas das trevas, estudaram bichos-papões, barretes vermelhos, hinkypunks, grindylows, kappas e lobisomens, correto?

Houve um murmúrio geral de concordância.

- Mas estão atrasados, muito atrasados em maldições - disse Moody rapidamente - Então, estou aqui para pôr vocês em dia com o que os bruxos podem fazer uns aos outros. Tenho um ano para lhes ensinar a lidar com as forças das...

- Que? O senhor não vai ficar? - pergunta Rony acidentalmente

Rony ficou tenso quando o olho mágico de Moody fixou-se nele, mas logo ficou aliviado quando o professor sorriu.

- Você deve ser o filho de Arthur Weasley? - disse Moody - Seu pai me tirou de uma enrascada há alguns dias... é, vou ficar apenas este ano. Um favor especial a Dumbledore... um ano e depois volto ao sossego da minha aposentadoria.

"Mais um professor que entra e sai em DADA" pensa Amber.

- Então... vamos direto ao assunto. Maldições. Elas tem variados graus de força e forma. Agora, segundo o Ministério da Magia, eu devo ensinar a vocês as contramaldições e parar por aí - "Imaginei" pensa Amber - Não devo lhes mostrar que cara tem as maldições ilegais até vocês chegarem ao sexto ano - Amber concorda silenciosamente - Até lá, o Ministério acha que vocês não tem idade para lidar com elas. Mas o Prof. Dumbledore tem uma opinião mais favorável dos seus nervos e acha que vocês podem aprende-las, e eu digo que quanto mais cedo souberem o que vão precisar enfrentar, melhor - Amber é obrigada a concordar nesse ponto de vista - Como vão se defender de uma coisa que nunca viram? Um bruxo que pretenda lançar uma maldição ilegal sobre vocês não vai avisar o que pretende. Não vai lança-la de forma suave e educada bem na sua cara. Vocês precisam estar preparados. Precisam estar alertas e vigilantes.

Então, Moody dá uma bronca em Lilá que estivera mostrando a Parvati um horóscopo. Aparentemente, o olho podia ver através da madeira também.

- Então... algum de vocês sabe que maldições são mais severamente punidas pelas leis da magia?

Vários braços se ergueram hesitantes, inclusive os de Rony, Hermione e Amber (as últimas duas que não conseguem ficar sem responder uma pergunta).

- Hum... - disse Rony sem muita convicção - meu pai me falou de uma... chamada Maldição Imperius ou coisa assim?

- Ah, sim - disse Moody satisfeito - Seu pai conheceria essa. Certa vez, deu ao Ministério muito trabalho, essa Maldição Imperius.

Moody abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha e retirou um frasco de vidro que continham três enormes aranhas pretas.

Amber tentou disfarçar o estremecimento e Rony se encolheu ligeiramente na cadeira.

Moody apanhou a aranha, segurou-a na palma da mão (para que todos a vissem), apontou a varinha para ela e murmurou "Imperio" e fez a aranha começar a sapatear. Isso fez com que todos, menos Hermione e Amber, rissem. Moody explicou mais um pouco sobre a maldição e fez todos pararem de rir instantaneamente. Amber olhou para a janela incomodada.

- Mais alguém conhece mais alguma? Outra maldição ilegal?

As mãos de Hermione e Amber tornaram a se erguer e a de Neville também, o que pareceu surpreender os outros alunos.

- Qual? - perguntou Moody à Neville

- Tem uma, a Maldição Cruciatus - diz Neville fracamente.

Amber sentiu o seu rosto esquentar indicando que os seus olhos começariam a lacrimejar a qualquer instante.

- O seu nome é Longbottom? - perguntou Moody e Neville confirma com a cabeça.

Moody pega outra aranha e a coloca na escrivaninha. Moody começa a explicar sobre a maldição, mas Amber olha pela janela sem dar ouvidos, tentando de tudo não chorar. Sentiu Neville, ao seu lado, agarrar a carteira, com os nós dos dedos brancos, e arregalar os olhos enquanto só se ouvia o som da aranha sendo torturada.

Amber não encontrou sua voz para mandar o professor parar com aquilo, mas Hermione lhe fez esse favor:

- Pare! - gritou Hermione olhando para Neville

Isso chamou a atenção de Moody que logo pôs a aranha de volta no vidro. O professor explicou sobre essa também e perguntou novamente:

- Certo... mais alguém conhece alguma outra? - pergunta.

Algumas lágrimas descem pelo rosto de Amber, isso parece chamar a atenção de Moody que, antes que Hermione tive tempo para erguer a mão tremula novamente diz:

- Senhorita Evans? - chama - Pode nos dizer a última?

Amber abaixa o seu rosto, sentindo mais lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, enquanto sentia o olhar dos seus colegas a observando.

- Maldição da Morte - sussurra com a voz chorosa

Moody tira mais uma aranha do frasco, que tenta escapar como se soubesse o que lhe aconteceria, mas Moody a pegou de volta e gritou:

- Avada Kedavra!

A aranha caiu morta. Várias alunas abafaram gritos e Rony se atirou mais para trás ainda, quando a aranha escorregou em sua direção.

Moody continuou a aula normalmente enquanto Neville continuava estático e Amber continuava chorando. Passaram o resto da aula em silêncio, tomando notas sobre cada uma das Maldições. A sineta tocou, Moody os dispensou, todos saíram e começaram a falar sobre a aula como se tivesse sido um espetáculo fantástico.

Neville saiu na frente e se encostou na parede chocado. Amber pensou em falar com ele, já que sabia sobre Alice e Frank Longbottom, mas nunca havia dirigido a palavra a ele, mal o conheci e mal conseguia controlar o seu choro agora que a aula havia acabado.

"Que legal!" pensa amargamente "Parece que eu só sei chorar. Primeiro em 2 de Setembro quando Malfoy me fez perder a paciência e agora isso".

Ela viu Hermione se aproximar de Neville e falar com ele. Logo depois, Moody se aproximou de Neville e o chamou para o acompanhar.

- Você está bem, Evans? - perguntou ao passar por ela

Amber simplesmente acenou com a cabeça olhando para um ponto qualquer. Então, Moody e Neville andaram de volta para a sala de aula.

- Amber? - chamou Hermione - Está tudo bem com você?

Amber novamente acenou com a cabeça.

- Vem, você precisa lavar esse rosto - diz Hermione a puxando delicadamente - Harry, Rony vão indo para o Salão Principal. Encontro vocês lá

Então, Hermione ajuda Amber a lavar o rosto (depois de mais um ataque de choro) e consegue diminuir um pouco o inchamento dos olhos dela. Logo, elas seguem para o Salão Principal.

- Parece que só sei chorar, não é? - Amber dá uma risada seca

- Você teve seus motivos. A aula foi bem perturbadora mesmo - diz Hermione

- Mas eu já chorei há 2 dias atrás por causa do Malfoy

- Aquelas foram lágrimas de raiva. Acontece! Malfoy é um idiota, não dê ouvidos a ele.

Amber acena com a cabeça e se senta junto com Sarah e Ginny, que estão sentadas próximas de Harry e Rony. Novamente, Hermione come rapidamente e sai do Salão Principal.

Quando o jantar acaba, todos voltam para o Salão Comunal. Neville está mais calmo lendo um livro de Herbology. Sarah começa a fazer desesperadamente um dever que era para ser entregue no dia seguinte, mas que por preguiça, ela não fizera até aquele momento. E tentava desesperadamente conseguir uma ajuda de Amber que estava implacável naquele dia. No final, conseguiu fazer o dever com um pouco da ajuda de Ginny.

Amber, que estava com os deveres em dia, lia um livro qualquer.

- Ah! Sarah! - chama Amber

- O que é? - pergunta Sarah

- Esqueci de te mostrar a carta que a sua mãe mandou - ela entrega para Sarah

- Quando foi isso?

- 2 dias atrás. Desculpe! Muita coisa na cabeça...

- Já respondeu?

- Já.

Ginny então resolve puxar assunto com as duas:

- O que aconteceu que você chegou com os olhos vermelhos no Salão Principal hoje? - pergunta

- Aula com o Moody... Maldições Imperdoáveis - Amber responde vagamente

- Foi legal? - pergunta Sarah não entendendo que Amber não queria falar no assunto.

Ginny lança um olhar de "cala a boca" para a Sarah e Amber não se dá o trabalho de responder.

Depois de um tempo, o Salão Comunal começou a esvaziar e tanto Ginny quanto Amber decidiram que já era a hora de irem dormir. Então, só ficaram Sarah, Harry, Rony e os gêmeos. Sarah percebe que os gêmeos estão amontoados juntos escondendo um pergaminho.

- Fred? George? - pergunta se aproximando e os assustando, fazendo-os esconderem o pergaminho apressados

- Olá! Você sumiu hoje - diz George naturalmente

- O que estão escondendo? - pergunta desconfiada, com os braços cruzados, se sentando ao lado deles

- Nada - respondem juntos

- Que pergaminho era aquele?

- Que pergaminho?

- No qual vocês estavam escrevendo

- Não temos ideia do que você está falando!

- Tá bom... Se quiserem ficar escondendo as coisas de mim. Mas não se esqueçam: eu sempre descubro tudo - faz menção de levantar, mas Fred puxa o seu braço

- Tá bem! Tá bem! Mas você não pode contar para ninguém - diz Fred impaciente

Sarah levanta uma sobrancelha indicando que estava escutando. Eles começam a conversar em cochichos para nem Harry nem Rony escutarem:

- Eu e Fred fomos a Copa Mundial de Quidditch esse ano - George começa a contar

- Sortudos - resmunga Sarah

- Apostamos com Ludo Bagman que a Irlanda ia ganhar, mas Krum capturaria o Golden Snitch. Mas, ele nos pagou com ouro de leprechaun.

- Ouro de leprechaun desaparece depois de um tempo não é mesmo?

- Exatamente!

- Não foi um engano?

- É isso o que queremos saber... Por isso estamos escrevendo essa carta. Mas, do jeito que estamos a escrevendo, está parecendo mais uma acusação...

- Aliás, não conte para ninguém, ok? - pede Fred

- Tudo bem... - responde Sarah

Então, os três ficam mais um tempo tentando pensar em como escrever a carta para Bagman. Depois de um tempo, decidem ir para os dormitórios. Sarah dá boa-noite aos gêmeos e vai para o seu quarto.

Amber se revira na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Olha para o relógio e vê que está tarde. Então, decide descer para o Salão Comunal para conversar um pouco mais com Sarah e, depois, a arrastar para o dormitório do 3º ano. Afasta o edredom e o cortinado da cama, põe o chinelo e sai do quarto. Ela está nas escadas, quase descendo quando ouve Hermione perguntando ofegante:

- Que é que ele diz? - pergunta

Amber sabia que não deveria escutar a conversa alheia, mas percebe que Sarah não está no Salão Comunal.

_- Harry, estou viajando para o norte imediatamente. A notícia sobre a sua cicatriz é o último de uma série de acontecimentos estranhos que tem chegado aos meus ouvidos -_ Harry lê para Hermione e Rony

"Cicatriz? O que aconteceu com a cicatriz? Quem é que escreveu essa carta?" Amber pergunta-se mentalmente

_- Se ela tornar a doer, -_ Amber fica preocupada - _procure imediatamente Dumbledore. Dizem que ele tirou Mad-Eye Moody da aposentadoria, o que significa que tem identificado os sinais, mesmo que os outros não os vejam. Logo entrarei em contato com você. Dê minhas lembranças a Rony e Hermione. Fique de olhos abertos, Harry. Sirius._

Amber esbarra e derruba um jarro.

- O que foi isso? - pergunta Hermione alarmada.

Amber volta correndo para o dormitório do 4º ano, a adrenalina percorrendo o corpo. Logo, se enfia dentro da cama de dossel, ainda agitada.

Milhares de pensamentos cruzam a cabeça dela e ela não consegue torna-los coerentes. Hermione logo entra no quarto e deita na cama dela. Algum tempo depois, quando todas as suas colegas de quarto já estão dormindo, ela decide escrever para Marlene.

Ela sentia muitas saudades da madrinha e um pouco de culpa por ter omitido o fato da briga com Malfoy e todo o resto. Então, ela se senta e pega um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e tinta na mochila.

_"Querida Marlene,_

_Preciso ser sincera quanto ao primeiro dia de aula: eu tive uma discussão com o Malfoy e nós trocamos alguns feitiços em pleno corredor._

_Me desculpe, mas ele chamou a minha mãe daquela palavra e você sabe que eu não suporto que a chamem dessa maneira._

_Sem contar que Malfoy tentou machucar o Harry. Eu só estava o protegendo._

_Fora isso, teve a aula do professor Moody esta manhã (você já sabia que ele é professor de DADA?) e ele deu Maldições Imperdoáveis._

_Fiquei um pouco incomodada com a aula... Você sabe o por que. Agora devem ser umas 3 horas da manhã e eu não consigo dormir... Sinto falta de você. E, mesmo que a Sarah não lhe escreva, sei que também sente. O fato de minha insônia eu não posso lhe contar por carta._

_Bem, agora é melhor eu ir dormir._

_Amber"_

Amber dobra o pergaminho e o esconde embaixo do travesseiro, planejando ir ao corujal bem cedo no dia seguinte.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Velhos Amigos

**5 de Setembro de 1994**

Naquela manhã, Amber acordou mais cedo do que acordaria em dias normais, mesmo sendo Sexta - Feira e ficou aliviada em constatar que Hermione ainda dormia.

Já vestiu o uniforme escolar, pois sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, e saiu do Salão Comunal com a carta no bolso, indo direto ao corujal.

- Rustie! - assobiou Amber

Logo, a coruja - de - crista marrom desceu de seu poleiro no alto da torre do corujal e se agarrou no braço de Amber.

- Eu preciso que você entregue para a Marlene, tá bem? - perguntou Amber recebendo um pio animado.

Então, amarrou a carta na perna da coruja que saiu voando, assim que ela terminou. Amber ficou observando a coruja sumir no horizonte quando ouviu o barulho da porta e se virou assustada.

Era só o Harry.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry, escondendo a carta

- O que as pessoas fazem quando vai ao corujal - Amber respondeu como se isso fosse óbvio

- E por que se virou assustada quando entrei?

- Pensei que fosse o Filch...

Harry chama Edwiges, mas esta apenas lhe dá as costas.

- Coruja temperamental? - perguntou Amber

- Fiquei irritado e ela se sentiu ofendida - respondeu Harry olhando para Edwiges frustrado

- Só faltava ser ruiva

- Por que diz isso?

- Ruivas são temperamentais

- A Ginny não é...

- Isso porque você não a conhece bem. Para você ela é só a irmã do seu melhor amigo.

Harry ficou calado considerando isso.

- Quer ajuda? - Amber oferece

Harry hesita.

- Não vou ler a carta, só vou coloca-la na sua coruja temperamental. E se eu fosse ler você saberia, afinal está do meu lado

Harry acabou aceitando a ajuda. Não demorou muito e Edwiges já voava para o horizonte com a carta presa na perna. Realmente, Amber tinha jeito com corujas. Assim que Edwiges sumiu de vista, Amber saiu do corujal e Harry a seguiu. Eles andaram em silêncio até o Salão Principal.

As semanas passaram rápido com Harry esperando, preocupado, a resposta de Sirius, que não chegava nunca.

A surpresa aconteceu na aula de DADA quando o professor Moody anunciou que ia lançar a maldição Imperius sobre cada um dos alunos, a fim de demonstrar o seu poder e verificar se conseguiam resistir aos seus efeitos.

Hermione hesitou e demonstrou sua opinião em palavras, mas logo se calou quando Moody disse que, "se ela quisesse aprender do modo difícil, poderia se retirar".

O professor Moody chamou os alunos aleatoriamente para a frente, lançando a maldição em cada um deles. Nenhum deles resistiu e fizeram cada ordem absurda que o professor Moody lhes dera. Fizeram as coisas mais absurdas: desde imitar um esquilo até executar uma série de acrobacias.

O estômago de Amber se embrulhava só de imaginar que Moody chamaria TODOS os alunos, sem excessão. Talvez pudesse se machucar agora, antes de ter que enfrentar a humilhação pública. O professor chamou Harry que machucou o joelho quando tentou resistir a maldição, foi fortemente elogiado por Moody, que o fez tentar mais quatro vezes seguidas até que Harry conseguiu resistir inteiramente.

E, quando pareceu que tinha terminado.

- Evans. Sua vez - disse Moody

Amber tinha certeza de que estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Respirou fundo e se posicionou na frente de Moody, torcendo para que Moody não a pedisse para fazer algo muito humilhante.

Moody apontou a varinha para ela e disse:

- Imperio!

De repente, Amber se sentiu mais leve. Todas as preocupações e pensamentos deixaram a sua mente. "Não!" gritou mentalmente "Não posso me deixar levar".

Então, quando Moody iria ditar a ordem a sineta tocou e ele foi obrigado a finalizar a aula. Amber, pegou a mochila e saiu apressada da sala de aula. Apressada e aliviada.

- Sortuda! - resmungou Rony mancando

Amber ignorou-o.

Todos os alunos do quarto ano haviam notado o aumentou nos deveres de casa. A professora McGonagall dissera que "o exame para obter os OWLE's estava se aproximando" e elogiou Hermione e Amber, as únicas que conseguiram transformar o porco espinho em uma almofada de alfinetes.

Entrementes, o Prof. Binns mandou-os escrever ensaios semanais sobre a Revolta dos Duendes no século XVIII, o Prof. Snape estava obrigando-os a pesquisar antídotos (sugerindo que talvez envenenasse um deles para ver se o antídoto que encontrassem faria efeito), o Prof. Flitwick pediu para que lessem três livros para a aula de Feitiços Convocatórios e, até Hagrid, os pediu para ir à sua cabana em noites alternadas para observar os Explosivins (que cresciam absurdamente já que ainda não haviam descoberto do que eles se alimentavam).

Mas, Malfoy se negou a fazer isso e Hagrid lhe sugeriu que talvez pediria ajuda a Moody para aprender a transforma-lo em uma doninha, o que rendeu boas gargalhadas aos alunos da Gryffindor.

Logo após a aula de CMC todos os alunos estavam aglomerados no saguão de entrada, lendo o aviso fixado ao pé da escadaria de mármore. Rony ficou nas pontas dos pé para conseguir ler o aviso.

- "_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. As delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão às seis horas, sexta-feira, 30 de Outubro. As aulas terminarão uma hora antes..." _- leu Rony em voz alta para Hermione, Harry e Amber. Harry comentou que Potions era a última aula de Sexta e, então, Snape não teria tempo para envenenar a todos os alunos - _Os alunos deverão guardar as mochilas e livros em seus dormitórios e se reunir na entrada do castelo para receber os nossos hóspedes antes da Festa de Boas - Vindas._

Ao passar da semana, Hogwarts recebeu uma faxina rigorosa para receber os convidados das escolas, o assunto em todo canto era o "Triwizard Tournament" e quem seria o campeão de Hogwarts. Os professores também estavam nervosos. Neville recebeu uma bronca da professora McGonagall porque não conseguiu realizar o Feitiço de Troca.

Na manhã do dia 30 de Outubro, viram que o Salão Principal fora ornamentado durante a noite. Sarah estivera muito mal-humorada desde a notícia e Amber a evitou o máximo possível, se aproximando um pouco de Hermione e Harry. E, quando entrou no Salão Principal, Amber viu Sarah sentada junto com Fred e George. Ambos os três concentrados, como estiveram da última vez no Salão Comunal.

- É chato, sim - dizia George para Fred - Mas se ele não quer falar conosco pessoalmente, temos que lhe mandar uma carta

- Outra, você quer dizer - diz Sarah mal-humorada, como o resto da semana

- Ele não pode nos evitar para sempre - continuou George

- Quem é que está evitando vocês? - pergunta Rony, sentando-se ao lado deles

- Gostaria que fosse você - diz Fred irritado pela interrupção

- Que é que é chato? - perguntou Rony a George

- Ter um babaca metido feito você como irmão - respondeu George

- Não se mete onde não é da sua conta, garoto - diz Sarah

- Eu tenho nome, sabia? - diz Rony

- Foda-se!

- O que deu nela? - perguntou Harry

- Hoje é 30 de Outubro - diz Amber como se isso explicasse tudo

- E daí? - pergunta Rony

- Hoje é o dia em que Beauxbatons e Durmstrang vem para Hogwarts, esqueceram?

- Qual o problema? Pensei que ficariam felizes em... - diz Hermione

- Felizes? De ver a cara de mal - comida da Maxime? - Sarah interrompe irritada, deixando Hermione chocada - E outra: como se eu precisasse me lembrar dos dois anos torturantes que passei naquela escola cheia de patricinhas. Finalmente me livro daquele lugar e, quando isso acontece, resolvem fazer um Triwizard Tournament para unir as escolas. Ninguém merece!

Enquanto isso, Harry conversava com Fred e George para ver se eles conseguiram um modo de entrar no Triwizard Tournament. Até Hermione se meter e começar a falar sobre o direito dos elfos domésticos.

- Espere aí! - diz Amber - Os elfos domésticos fazem a comida de Hogwarts?

- Exatamente - diz Hermione

Sarah, Harry e Rony gemem prevendo no que daria isso.

- Ah, que ótimo! Arrumamos mais uma "Hermione" - diz Rony sarcástico.

Amber o olha irritada. A relação de amizade, se é que isso podia ser chamado de amizade, entre ela e Hermione era meio... frágil. Comparavam as duas milhares de vezes e as duas eram sempre as melhores da classe. E isso estava começando a criar certo incômodo para ambas as partes.

Amber odiava ser comparada a Hermione, assim como Hermione já estava se irritando por não ser a única melhor aluna da classe, como sempre foi. Os elogios já não eram tão significativos quando tinham duas melhores alunas em vez de uma. O problema é que tanto Amber quanto Hermione só conseguiam se destacar com a sua inteligência.

Outro fator era a desconfiança de Hermione quanto a ela. É claro que ela estava certa, mas mesmo assim... Amber jamais admitiria que estava errada em algo.

Era como um choque de personalidades. Elas eram muito parecidas e isso, às vezes, as irritava. Coisas que pareciam não acontecer com Sarah, Fred e George. Pelo contrário, eles se davam super bem por causa disso.

"Será que eu tenho que ser errada em tudo?" pensa Amber mexendo com a colher no café da manhã.

Enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos, os gêmeos tentavam convencer Hermione de que os elfos estavam felizes trabalhando em Hogwarts.

De repente, ouviu-se o ruído de asas anunciando a chegada do correio coruja. Edwiges se aproxima de Harry com uma carta presa na pata. Harry desamarrou a carta e ofereceu a Edwiges suas aparas de bacon, que ela comeu, grata.

Por mais que Amber estivesse curiosa, pois sabia que a carta que Harry mandara no outro dia foi uma resposta para aquela carta de Sirius, que Harry leu para Rony e Hermione.

Fred e George voltaram a discutir entre si sobre o Triwizard Tournament e Amber aproveitou para se aproximar de Sarah.

- Continua mal-humorada? - pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida

- Você sabe o motivo do meu mal - humor - Sarah resmunga

- Vamos ver pelo lado positivo!

- Tem lado positivo?

- Vamos rever Fleur. Ela é uma ótima amiga! E você poderá mostrar a Hogwarts da qual você sempre falou

- E fica-la ouvindo falar sobre o quanto Beauxbatons é melhor - Sarah ri verdadeiramente

- Estou preocupada - Amber fala depois de um tempo

- Por que?

- Marlene ainda não respondeu a carta - sussurra

- Deve estar ocupada... Não precisa se preocupar com isso - Sarah olha para Fred e George certificando-se de que eles estavam distraídos e segue sussurrando - Bellatrix Lestrange está em Azkaban

- Assim como seu pai escapou, outros prisioneiros podem conseguir escapar - Amber sussurra

- Você sabe que minha mãe desconfia que a condição animaga ajudou nisso - sussurrou Sarah

- Por que estão cochichando? - pergunta uma voz feminina atrás delas.

Quando elas se viram, se deparam com Ginny.

- Nada demais! - diz Amber fazendo pouco caso - Sarah está meio mal-humorada por causa da vinda dos alunos de Beauxbatons e da diretora

Ginny se senta entre elas.

- Fofoqueira! - Sarah ri

- Não me sentei entre vocês para ouvir vocês cochichando - GInny ri - Até porque vocês não cochichariam comigo aqui no meio.

Logo, a sineta tocou e todos se dirigiram para as suas aulas.

O dia passou rapidamente, com a expectativa no ar. Nenhum dos alunos (fora Hermione e Amber) prestaram atenção nas aulas. Quando a sineta tocou, meia hora mais cedo na aula de Potions, todos os alunos subiram para a Torre da Gryffindor, largaram as mochilas, conforme as instruções, vestiram as capas e desceram correndo para o Saguão de Entrada.

- Se você perceber esses desgraçados, provavelmente, ficarão sem ter aulas até o final do Triwizard Tournament, ou seja, o final do ano letivo - comenta Sarah tentando controlar seu mal - humor para que Amber não se afastasse como fez o resto da semana.

No meio do caminho ela esbarrou em alguém.

- Já percebeu que você sempre esbarra em mim? - comentou uma voz masculina.

Quando Amber percebe quem é, sorri envergonhada.

- Desculpe. Estou sempre distraída quando isso acontece - responde Amber

- Percebe-se - brinca Oliver

- Ah! cala a boca! - Amber ri

Sarah ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos logo! Se não a tia Minnie vai nos matar! - diz Sarah puxando Amber pelo braço

- Tchau! - diz Amber antes de seguir Sarah

- O que foi isso? - pergunta Sarah seguindo o fluxo dos alunos

- Isso o que?

- Isso que aconteceu agora!

- Eu esbarrei nele, oras! Você viu o que aconteceu!

- E pelo visto já esbarrou nele antes

Amber dá de ombros envergonhada.

- Realmente, tenho que prestar atenção aonde ando! - diz Amber

Os Diretores das Casas estavam organizando os alunos.

- Tia Minnie? Sério? - Amber pergunta sussurrando para Sarah

- Qual o problema? - Sarah responde, também sussurrando

- Francamente, deveria ter mais respeito com a professora

- É um apelido carinhoso! Para provar que eu gosto dela!

Amber revira os olhos.

- Weasley, endireite o chapéu - disse a profª McGonagall secamente a Rony - Srtª Patil, tire essa coisa ridícula dos cabelos.

Parvati fez cara feia e retirou o enorme enfeite de borboleta da ponta da trança.

- Sigam-me, por favor! - mandou a professora - Alunos da primeira série à frente... sem empurrar...

Eles desceram os degraus da entrada e se enfileiraram diante do castelo. A primeira série a frente, a segunda série atrás e assim por diante.

Hermione, Harry e Rony conversam especulando como eles viriam.

Então Dumbledore falou em voz alta da última fileira, onde aguardava com os outros professores:

- Aha! A não ser que eu muito me engane, a delegação de Beauxbatons está chegando!

- Onde? - perguntam muitos alunos ansiosos

Sarah e Amber olham imediatamente para o céu.

- Madame Maxime adora fazer uma entrada teatral - Amber comenta com Sarah, que está na fileira da frente. Esta revira os olhos e desconta sua raiva chutando a perna de um garotinho do segundo ano

- Ai! - ele reclama olhando para ela, mas ela o ignora com a cara amarrada e os braços cruzados

Então, a carruagem se aproxima e pousa com um baque estrondoso. A porta da carruagem logo abriu e Antoine Depaul, um amigo de Sarah, saiu da carruagem e puxa a escada debaixo da carruagem, se curvando respeitosamente. Então, Madame Maxime sai da carruagem.

Amber pôde perceber que o humor de Sarah melhorou um pouco ao ver o amigo.

Dumbledore começou a aplaudir, seguido dos estudantes e funcionários (exceto Sarah). Dumbledore a cumprimenta e dá as boas vindas. Então, os alunos de Beauxbatons (doze garotos e garotas), eles tremiam de frio por causa das vestes finas e Amber se lembrou do primeiro dia na Inglaterra, o quanto fora difícil se adaptar ao clima.

Fleur as avistou e acenou sorrindo graciosamente, apesar do frio.

Amber lhe sorri e Sarah retorna o aceno dando um sorriso de canto. Então, Madame Maxime e os alunos de Beauxbatons entram no castelo para se aquecerem. No caminho, Madame Maxime lança um olhar de desgosto para Sarah e Antoine pisca para as duas garotas.

Sarah e Amber riem do comentário de Harry que "se os cavalos de Durmstrang forem maiores do que os de Beauxbatons, nem Hagrid seria capaz de cuidar deles". Mesmo que Amber duvidasse que os alunos de Durmstrang viessem de carruagem.

Um tempo depois, todos escutam um barulho estranho. Lee Jordan chama a atenção de todos para o lago. Começa a aparecer, ao que parece, um redemoinho na água e, logo depois, um mastro começa a subir. No final, havia um navio no lago. Então, eles lançam a âncora e desembarcam. Karkaroff cumprimenta Dumbledore de um jeito cordial mesmo que seus olhos se mostrem frios e astutos.

- Como é bom estar aqui, como é bom... Viktor, venha, venha para o calor... Você não se importa, Dumbledore? Viktor está com um ligeiro resfriado - comenta Karkaroff, que faz sinal para um de seus estudantes avançar

Sarah e Amber percebem o soco que Rony dá em Harry.

- Harry, é o Krum! - Rony cochicha animado.

Então, Sarah se lembra. "O jogador de quidditch da Bulgária!" pensa. Mesmo que ela não tenha ido a Copa Mundial de Quidditch era viciada no esporte e, surpreendentemente, Amber também era. E jogavam muito bem, mesmo que Amber tivesse vergonha de admitir. "Timidez é foda, viu! Mas, talvez, essa seja uma grande diferença entre Amber e Hermione".

Então, assim que a delegação de Durmstrang entrou no castelo, os alunos de Hogwarts seguiram logo atrás deles. Rony comentando animado com os amigos que aquele era o seu "ídolo".

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rony, ele é apenas um jogador de quidditch - disse Hermione

- O que? - exclama Amber - Ele é um dos maiores apanhadores do mundo!

Os três param e olham para ela como se nunca tivessem a visto na vida.

- Você também? - reclama Hermione voltando a andar com os outros

- "Apenas um jogador de quidditch" - resmunga Sarah - Ah! Faça-me o favor!

- Eu não fazia ideia de que ele ainda estava na escola! - Rony comenta ainda um pouco chocado - Vocês jogam?

- Jogamos - responde Sarah tampando a boca de Amber que iria protestar - A Amber também joga mesmo que não admita - acrescenta sob o olhar de dúvida do trio e tirando a mão da boca de Amber, antes que essa tivesse a ideia de morde-la - Eu sou beater. Assim como os meus pais. E a Amber é boa tanto como chaser quanto keeper. Ela também joga, às vezes, como seeker.

- Qual o problema de eu gostar de quidditch? - Amber pergunta irritada para Rony

- Nenhum. É que... - diz Rony

- Eu não sou a Hermione! Pare de ficar nos comparando. Somos pessoas completamente diferentes!

Hermione concorda com a cabeça, Sarah e Harry decidem não contestar e as orelhas de Rony ficam levemente vermelhas.

As portas do Salão se abrem e todos vão para as suas mesas. No fim, os alunos de Beauxbatons se acomodam na mesa da Ravenclaw e os alunos da Durmstrang vão para a mesa da Slytherin.

- Boa-noite, senhoras e senhores, fantasmas e, muito especialmente, hóspedes - disse Dumbledore sorrindo para os alunos estrangeiros - Tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a todos. Espero e confio que sua estada aqui seja confortável e prazerosa.

Mirella Giovannardi, uma das garotas de Beauxbatons, ainda segurando o xale na cabeça, deu uma risadinha de zombaria (N/A: Na verdade a garota que dá a risadinha de zombaria é a Fleur, mas eu decidi mudar um pouco)

- Ninguém está obrigando você a ficar - murmurou Hermione, com raiva

- Est Mirella? - Sarah pergunta para Amber - Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille! Pour ces raisons et d'autres, je déteste Beauxbatons!

O Golden Trio olhou para Sarah sem entender uma palavra. Era fácil esquecer que ela viera daquela escola, cheia de gente metida como Mirella Giovannardi.

- Traduz, por favor? - pediu Rony, enquanto Dumbledore ainda falava e Hermione lhe lançava um olhar repreensor

- Eu disse que nunca gostei dessa garota e que por esses e outros motivos odeio Beauxbatons - diz Sarah

- O problema não é Beauxbatons. São os estudantes de Beauxbatons - diz Amber

- Calem a boca! Eu quero ouvir! - mandou Hermione.

Então, Dumbledore para de falar e as travessas diante deles se enchem de comida.

- O que ele disse? - perguntou Amber para Harry

- Apenas que o torneio será oficialmente aberto no fim do jantar - respondeu Harry

Na mesa havia, além da comida normal de Hogwarts, comidas estrangeiras. Rony estranha a travessa de Boujilabaisse e olha para Amber como se ela fosse louca quando ela coloca aquilo no prato.

Então, Mirella se aproxima da mesa.

- Com licença, vocês von querrer a boujilabaisse? - pergunta

Amber, vendo a incapacidade de Rony responder, resolve responder por ele

- Pode levar, Mirella - diz

- Merci, Ambre - Mirella responde levando a travessa para a mesa da Ravenclaw

- Por que foi educada com ela? - pergunta Sarah - Ela é uma idiota!

- Sou educada com todo mundo, não importa o quão "idiota" a pessoa seja

- Snape é um exemplo? - pergunta Harry e Amber dá de ombros

- Aquela garota nunca acerta o seu nome! - protesta Sarah - "Ambre"

- É "Amber" em francês. Não pode obriga-las a falar um nome que não sabem falar.

Sarah dá de ombros sem se dar por vencida. No meio do jantar, na hora em que Hagrid entra no Salão Principal e se senta na mesa dos professores, mais uma aluna de Beauxbatons se levanta e se dirige para a mesa da Gryffindor.

- Je vais tuer vous deux! - rosnou Fleur para Sarah e Amber, o que deixa Harry e Hermione alarmados - Pourquoi êtes-ce qui vous a inventé pour etrê expulsé? - perguntou falando muito rápido

- Vous savez que je n'ai jamais aimé cette école! - disse Sarah na defensiva

- Et qu'il laisse moi et Antoine sans nouvelles? - perguntou com a expressão magoada

- Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié! - disse Sarah

- Grand ami que tu es!

- Fleur, comprendre! Tout est passé si soudainement! - disse Amber - Faire des Erreurs lorsque nous écrivons pour vous deux. Vous nous pardonnez?

- Penser! - disse Fleur autoritária, de braços cruzados

- Fleur, s'il vous plaît! - disse Sarah - Nous il n'a pas fait exprès! Vous savez que nous ne ferions jamais qui!

- Nous vous manquez! - completa Amber

- Il était étrange d'arpenter les couloirs de Beauxbatons et n'entendre aucun bruit d'explosion - disse Fleur com um sorriso brincando nos lábios

Amber começa a rir e Sarah faz cara de séria.

- Très drôle! - ri sarcasticamente

- Vous n'êtes pas celui qui dit toujours que nous devrions nous amuser? Je vais mieux avant que madame Maxime me traîner par l'oreille à la table. Je ne comprends pas! C'est ne pas de parler avec d'autres écoles?

- Eh bien, elle me déteste!

- Avec motifs. Nous parlons! Je transmettrai le message à Antoine - se despede Fleur.

Ginny se aproximou.

- Não entendi uma palavra do que vocês disseram - comentou se sentando ao lado de Sarah

- Ela veio tirar satisfação porque não contamos nem a ela e nem a Antoine que eu tinha sido expulsa... - começou Sarah

- Expulsa? - interrompeu Hermione - Pensei que tivessem sido transferidas

- Eu fui - disse Amber

- Quem é Antoine? - pergunta Ginny com uma cara insinuante

- Nosso amigo. Por que? Não pode? - disse Amber

Ginny levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Então, ela ficou magoada e veio tirar satisfação. Tivemos que explicar a ela a situação e, no fim, ela fez um comentário me lembrando o quanto madame Maxime me odeia e que a escola estava silenciosa sem minhas explosões - continuou Sarah fazendo o trio e Ginny rirem - Aliás, onde se meteram aqueles dois? - pergunta procurando Fred e George pela mesa da Gryffindor

- Devem estar aprontando alguma! - disse Ginny fazendo pouco caso

- E não me chamaram? - exclama Sarah chocada - Se eles realmente fizeram isso, vão se ver comigo!

Depois, Sarah localizou Fred e George um pouco distantes, sentados com Angelina, o garoto no qual Amber esbarrara mais cedo e mais algumas pessoas.

- Aquele não é o garoto que você esbarrou hoje? - Sarah pergunta para Amber

- Quem? O Oliver? - pergunta Amber olhando onde Sarah olhava - É, é ele sim

Não puderam conversar mais, pois os pratos e travessas logo foram limpos e Dumbledore se levantou mais uma vez.

- Chegou o momento - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo misteriosamente para todos no Salão - O Triwizard Tournament vai começar. Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras de explicação antes de mandar trazer o escrínio...

Amber balançou a cabeça. "The Goblet Of Fire". Ela havia lido sobre isso em algum dos milhares de livros que já leu na biblioteca de Beauxbatons. A bibliotecária era Charlotte Laurie e se tornaram grandes amigas durante as tantas tardes na biblioteca (Charlotte tinha em torno de 20 anos de idade).

- Apenas para esclarecer as regras que vigorarão este ano. Mas, primeiramente, gostaria de apresentar àqueles que ainda não os conhecem o Sr. Bartolomeu Crouch, Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e o Sr. Ludo Bagman, Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.

Sarah, Fred e George trocaram um olhar de compreensão meio sombrio.

- Nos últimos meses, o Sr. Bagman e o Sr. Crouch trabalharam incansavelmente na organização do Triwizard Tournament e se juntarão a mim, ao Prof. Karkaroff e à Madame Maxime na banca que julgará os esforços dos campeões.

Os alunos pareceram prestar maior atenção assim que a palavra "campeões" foi pronunciada. Dumbledore pareceu notar a mudança, pois sorriu e disse:

- O escrínio, então, por favor, Sr. Filch

Filch se aproximou de Dumbledore com uma arca de madeira.

- As instruções para as tarefas que os campeões deverão enfrentar este ano já foram examinadas pelos Srs. Crouch e Bagman - disse Dumbledore, enquanto Filch depositava a arca cuidadosamente na mesa em frente ao diretor - e eles tomaram as providências necessárias para cada desafio. Haverão três tarefas, espaçadas durante o ano letivo, que servirão para testar os campeões de diferentes maneiras... sua perícia em magia, sua coragem, seus poderes de dedução e, naturalmente, sua capacidade de enfrentar o perigo.

O salão mergulhou em silêncio absoluto. Ninguém parecia estar respirando.

- Como todos sabem, três campeões competem no torneio. Um de cada escola. Eles receberão notas por seu desempenho em cada umas das tarefas do torneio e aquele que tiver obtido o maior resultado no final da terceira tarefa ganhará a Triwizard Cup. Os campeões serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial... o Goblet Of Fire.

Dumbledore puxou sua varinha e deu três pancadas leves na tampa do escrínio. A tampa se abriu lentamente e Dumbledore retirou o cálice de dentro da caixa. Era um cálice normal, exceto pelas chamas branco-azuladas dançantes. Fechou o escrínio e depositou o cálice em cima da mesma, mantendo visível a todos.

- Quem quiser se candidatar a campeão deve escrever seu nome e escola claramente em um pedaço de pergaminho e deposita-lo no cálice. Os candidatos terão vinte e quatro horas para apresentar seus nomes. Amanhã à noite, Festa do Dia das Bruxas, - Amber se mexe desconfortável à menção da data - o cálice devolverá o nome dos três que ele julgou mais dignos de representar suas escolas. O cálice será colocado no saguão de entrada hoje à noite, onde estará perfeitamente acessível a todos que queiram competir. Para garantir que nenhum aluno menor de idade ceda à tentação traçarei uma linha etária em volta do Goblet of Fire depois que ele for colocado no saguão - Amber respira aliviada - Ninguém com menos de dezessete anos conseguirá atravessar a linha - os gêmeos não se abalam, dariam seu jeito - E, finalmente, gostaria de incutir nos que querem competir, que ninguém deve se inscrever neste torneio levianamente. Uma vez escolhido pelo Goblet of Fire, o campeão ficará obrigado a prosseguir até o final do torneio - Amber tem um tremor involuntário - Colocar o nome no cálice é um ato contratual mágico. Não pode haver mudança de ideia, uma vez que a pessoa se torne campeã. Portanto, procurem se certificar de que estão preparados de corpo e alma para competir, antes de depositar seu nome no cálice. Agora, acho que já está na hora de irmos nos deitar. Boa - noite a todos.

- Uma linha etária! - diz Fred com os olhos brilhando

- Isso pode ser resolvido com uma Poção para envelhecer - diz George

- Eu duvido que alguém abaixo de dezessete anos terá a menor chance. Ainda não aprendemos o suficiente - contestou Hermione

- Fale por você - disse George rispidamente - Vai tentar entrar, não vai, Harry?

- É claro que não! - Amber se mete - Ele tem juízo!

Hermione e Harry estranham a reação de Amber, mas Harry está pensando mais nessa oportunidade.

- E, realmente, acho bom você não se meter nessa, Sarah - diz Amber

- O que a faz pensar isso? - pergunta Sarah inocentemente

- Eu te conheço desde que você nasceu! Não tente me enrolar!

Amber e Sarah continuaram discutindo enquanto Harry deixava Karkaroff passar e este último percebeu que o Harry era o Harry Potter. Moody conseguiu fazer os alunos de Durmstrang pararem de atrapalhar o tráfego para olhar a cicatriz do Harry.

- Essa gente não tem educação, não? - reclamou Amber

Sarah deu um beliscão no braço de Amber, como que dizendo "Idiota! Está sendo óbvia demais". Mas, dessa vez, Hermione não pareceu achar estranho e até concordou com a cabeça.

- Vocês são as únicas que conhecemos que não reagiram assim - disse Hermione

- Vocês já reagiram assim? - perguntou Amber fazendo Hermione e Rony corarem.

Amber balançou a cabeça.

Como o dia seguinte era sábado, normalmente a maioria dos estudantes teria tomado o café da manhã mais tarde. Nem Sarah seguiu essa regra, o que, realmente, foi um choque para Amber.

Assim que se arrumaram, Ginny, Sarah e Amber foram para o Salão Principal encontrando com Harry, Rony e Hermione, que estavam conversando com Fred, George e Lee.

- Conseguiram? - Sarah perguntou extasiada

- Conseguimos! Só precisamos envelhecer alguns meses... Se um de nós ganhar, divide o prêmio com os outros dois - disse Fred sorrindo largamente

- Não tenho muita certeza se isso vai dar certo. Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore terá pensado nessa possibilidade - disse Hermione e Amber concordou abertamente, mas os garotos lhes ignoraram.

Fred foi direto para a linha e atravessou-a. Por um momento, pareceu ter dado certo. George correu atrás de Fred comemorando, mas no momento seguinte, os gêmeos foram arremessados para o chão com barbas.

Todos começaram a gargalhar. Até Fred e George riram da situação.

- Eu avisei a vocês - disse uma voz grave e risonha, Dumbledore. Ele examinou os gêmeos, com os olhos cintilando - Sugiro que os dois procurem Madame Pomfrey. Ela já está cuidando da Srtª Fawcett da Ravenclaw e do Sr. Summers da Hufflepuff, que também resolveram envelhecer um pouquinho. Embora eu deva dizer que as barbas deles não são tão bonitas quanto as suas.

Fred e George foram para a ala hospitalar acompanhados por Lee e Sarah, que rolavam de rir.

Amber, sem opções, seguiu Harry, Hermione e Rony às gargalhadas para tomar café da manhã.

Quando seus olhos estavam passando pela mesa da Gryffindor, ela localizou Oliver que acenou. Ela acenou de volta e se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

As pessoas estavam aplaudindo no saguão de entrada, uma Angelina Johnson sorrindo encabulada. Ela se sentou do lado de Sarah.

- Está feito! Depositei meu nome! - anunciou

- Está brincando! - disse Rony

- Então você já fez dezessete? - perguntou Harry

- Claro que sim. Você está vendo alguma barba? - respondeu Rony

- Sarah vai gostar de saber que é possível uma aluna da Gryffindor ser selecionada - comentou Amber timidamente

- Espero sinceramente que você seja escolhida, Angelina - disse Hermione

- Obrigada, Hermione - agradeceu Angelina, sorrindo para ela e se virando para Amber - Você e a Sarah estavam no Expresso de Hogwarts com Fred e George, não? São as alunas transferidas de Beauxbatons?

- Somos... É verdade que você joga no time de quidditch da Gryffindor? - Amber começa a puxar assunto.

E elas começam a conversar sobre quidditch, sobre como Fred, George e Sarah davam um trabalho daqueles...

- Vamos visitar Hagrid, quer ir conosco? - perguntou Hermione

- Eu não sei - disse Amber insegura - Eu não sou muito amiga dele como vocês

- Bobagem! Vem com a gente! - disse Hermione, tentando convence-la

- Está bem - disse, por fim - Até mais, Angelina!

- Até! - Angelina sorri.

Então, elas saíram do salão principal onde Rony e Harry aguardavam nas portas de Hogwarts.

- Toda essa demora só para pegar a... - começa Rony, mas percebe Amber - O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Rony! - Hermione o repreende - Convidei ela para ir conosco ver Hagrid. Tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar.

Eles desceram os degraus de pedra.

- O que é essa caixa, Hermione? - perguntou Amber

- Aquele negócio do fale - respondeu Rony

- É F.A.L.E - disse Hermione irritada

- Aquilo dos elfos domésticos? - perguntou Amber

- Exatamente! - respondeu Hermione.

Eles se aproximaram da cabana de Hagrid e Harry bateu na porta, recebendo os latidos de Fang como resposta.

- Até que enfim! - Hagrid saudou-os abrindo a porta - Achei que vocês tinham esquecido onde eu morava

Fang conseguiu escapar pela beirada da porta e pulou em Amber que caiu pelo peso do cachorro. Então, ele começou a lamber o rosto dela enquanto a mesma gargalhava, afagando as orelhas do cão.

Hermione, Rony e Hagrid começaram uma conversa sobre os Explosivins enquanto Harry observava Fang e Amber. Então, quando Hagrid ia convida-los para entrar percebeu que Fang havia escapado para fora da cabana e que Amber também estava presente.

- Espero que não se importe, Hagrid - disse Hermione humildemente - Convidamos a Amber para vir conosco

- Alguém tira esse cachorro de cima de mim? - perguntou Amber rindo

- Fang! - chamou Hagrid, fazendo o cão sair de cima de Amber e entrar na cabana

Hermione ajuda Amber a se levantar.

- Ele te babou inteira! - Hermione ri

- Eu gosto de cachorro - Amber dá de ombros - Talvez seja a convivência com a Sarah

Hermione, Rony e Harry gargalham. Amber percebe o que disse.

- Não! Eu não chamei de cadela! - Amber se defende - Eu só disse que ela gosta de cachorros

- Amber, não está dando certo! - disse Rony rindo

Amber dá um tapa de brincadeira no braço de Rony.

- Idiota! - disse Amber sorrindo

Logo, estão os quatro na cabana de Hagrid. Amber percebe que Hagrid a observa.

Os garotos acabaram almoçando com Hagrid, embora não comessem muito. Se divertiram tentando fazer Hagrid contar quais seriam as tarefas do torneio.

Uma chuva leve começara a cair lá pelo meio da tarde; foi muito gostoso sentarem ao pé da lareira e escutar as gotas de chuva tamborilando de leve na janela, vendo Hagrid discutir com Hermione sobre os elfos domésticos.

Amber não gostava do jeito que os elfos eram tratados, mas tinha que concordar com Hagrid: os elfos gostavam de serem tratados dessa maneira.

- Mas, Harry libertou o Dobby e ele foi à lua de tanta felicidade! - argumentou Hermione - E ouvimos dizer que ele está exigindo salário agora!

- Quem é Dobby? - perguntou Amber desviando o olhar da janela

- Um elfo que tentou matar o Harry - disse Rony sem pensar

- O que? - perguntou Amber assustada

Hermione lança um olhar de repreensão para Rony.

- Não é bem assim, Amber. Depois te explicamos, é uma longa história! - disse Hermione

- Tudo bem, tem aberrações em toda espécie da natureza - disse Hagrid para Hermione - Não estou dizendo que não haja elfo esquisito que aceite a liberdade, mas você jamais convenceria a maioria deles a concordar com isso, não, nada feito, Hermione

Hermione guardou a caixa no bolso da capa, contrariada.

Às cinco horas, quando começou a escurecer, Hermione, Harry, Rony e Amber decidiram que já era hora de voltarem ao castelo para a festa do dia das bruxas.

O aconteceu a seguir foi completamente bizarro. Hagrid, que já não bastava ter penteado o cabelo e estar com terno, passou um perfume de cheiro extremamente horrível. Depois, envergonhado, decidiu que passara demais e que iria tirar, então foi para fora se lavar no barril de água. Quando Madame Maxime passou, Hagrid ficou mais vermelho ainda e acompanhou ela e os alunos de Beauxbatons ao castelo.

- Ele está caído por ela - comentou Rony incrédulo - Bom, se eles tiverem filhos, vão marcar um recorde mundial, aposto como um bebê deles iria pesar uma tonelada

- Aposto como Madame Maxime está se aproveitando do conhecimento de Hagrid sobre as tarefas do Triwizard Tournament para passar as informações para o campeão de Beauxbatons - disse Amber, enquanto eles saíam da cabana e fechavam a porta - Imagino como Sarah vai ficar chocada quando ver. Aliás, será que a barba de Fred e George já sumiu?

- Imagino que sim - respondeu Harry

- Por que Hagrid te olhou tão chocado quando Fang te derrubou mais cedo? - perguntou Hermione

- Eu não sei - mentiu Amber puxando a capa para mais perto do corpo - Eu realmente gostei de Hagrid. Ele é bem simpático! Quem o olha de longe pensa que ele é meio assustador...

- Se desconsiderar sua paixão por esses animais perigosos - disse Hermione ainda desconfiada.

Enquanto isso, Rony e Harry observavam os alunos da delegação de Durmstrang, mais a frente, entrando no castelo. Especialmente Krum.

Quando os quatro entraram, o salão estava quase cheio. Fred e George, sem as barbas, pareceram ter aceitado o desapontamento muito bem.

- Espero que seja Angelina - disse Fred quando os quatro se sentaram

- Eu também - disse Hermione sem fôlego - Bom, vamos saber daqui a pouco!

- Onde está a Sarah? - perguntou Amber olhando em volta

- A última vez que a vimos estava com a nossa irmã - disse George dando de ombros

Não demorou muito para que as duas aparecessem.

- Imbecil! Onde você esteve a tarde inteira? Não apareceu nem para a hora do almoço! - disse Sarah indignada

- Você não sabe o que vimos hoje! - disse Amber

- O que?

- Estávamos nós quatro na cabana de Hagrid

- Estiveram lá a tarde inteira? - pergunta Sarah bebendo um copo de suco de abóbora

- Sim. Hagrid está gostando da Madame Maxime - Sarah cospe o suco

- O que? - pergunta chocada

- Que droga, Sarah! - resmunga Fred limpando o rosto com um guardanapo de pano - Você cuspiu em mim!

- Desculpe, Fred! É o choque!

George segura o riso.

- Aliás, até agora nós não aprontamos nada! - disse Sarah aparentemente indignada

- Tenha paciência, cara pupila! - disse George com voz sábia e calma

- Querido, eu sou filha de um marauder. Certamente não sou aprendiz - murmurou Sarah sem pensar

Apenas Amber, George e Fred escutaram. Amber chutou Sarah por baixo da mesa e Fred e George se olharam chocados.

- Vai ter que explicar essa história depois! - murmurou George

Sarah dá um sorriso amarelo para Amber que bufa impaciente. "Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, a escola inteira saberá em menos de um mês!"

Todos estavam impacientes para o anúncio dos campeões e desinteressados no banquete.

Ao que pareceu um ano depois, os pratos voltaram ao estado de limpeza inicial e todos se calaram quando Dumbledore se ergueu. Deu para perceber a tensão no salão.

"Não estou com um bom pressentimento" pensou Amber "Vai acontecer alguma coisa!"

- Bom, o Goblet of Fire está quase pronto para decidir - disse Dumbledore - Estimo que só precise de mais um minuto. Agora, quando os nomes dos campeões forem chamados, eu pediria que eles viessem até este lado do salão, passassem diante da mesa dos professores e entrassem na câmara ao lado, - ele indicou a porta atrás da mesa - onde receberão as primeiras instruções.

Então ele puxou a varinha e fez um gesto amplo, apagando todas as velas do salão. Deixando o mesmo iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha do cálice.

- A qualquer segundo agora - sussurrou Lee Jordan

As chamas dentro do Cálice começaram a se avermelhar e a soltar faíscas. No momento seguinte, o cálice expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado.

Dumbledore apanhou o pedaço de pergaminho e segurou-o à distância do braço, de modo a poder lê-lo à luz das chamas, que voltaram a ficar branco-azuladas.

- O campeão de Durmstrang - leu ele em alto e bom som - será Viktor Krum.

Uma tempestade de aplausos e vivas percorreu o salão. Viktor levantou da mesa da Slytherin, passou diante a mesa dos professores e desapareceu pela porta. Karkaroff comemorou tão bem que Amber ficou indignada pelo favoritismo que ele tinha por um jogador de quidditch famoso. Mesmo que gostasse muito de quidditch não aprovava essa atitude.

Logo, o cálice voltou ase avermelhar e um segundo pedaço de pergaminho voou de dentro dele para as mãos de Dumbledore, lançado pelas chamas.

- O campeão de Beauxbatons é Fleur Delacour!

- Vai, Fleur! - gritou Sarah aplaudindo animadamente

Fleur em resposta acenou para ela sorrindo, logo desapareceu pela mesma direção que Krum.

O processo se seguiu novamente:

- O campeão de Hogwarts - anunciou Dumbledore - É Cedric Diggory

O estardalhaço que dominou da mesa da Hufflepuff foi extremamente alto e duradouro. Cedric seguiu pelos alunos com um enorme sorriso no rosto e, logo, desapareceu atrás da mesa dos professores, assim como os outros.

Levou um tempo até que Dumbledore pudesse se fazer ouvir novamente.

- Excelente! - exclamou feliz, quando o tumulto serenou - Muito bem, agora temos os nossos três campeões. Estou certo de que posso contar com todos, inclusive com os demais alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, para oferecer aos nossos campeões todo o apoio que puderem. Torcendo pelos seus campeões, vocês contribuirão de maneira muito real...

Dumbledore parou inesperadamente de falar, e tornou-se óbvio para todos o que o distraira.

O fogo no cálice acabara de se avermelhar outra vez.

Amber sentiu seu coração acelerar. "Eu sabia! Meu mal pressentimento de mais cedo"

Com um gesto aparentemente automático, Dumbledore estendeu a mão e apanhou o pergaminho. Ergueu-o e seus olhos arregalaram para o nome que viu escrito.

Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual o bruxo mirou o pergaminho em suas mãos e todos no salão fixaram o olhar em Dumbledore. Ele pigarreou e leu:

- Harry Potter!

* * *

**OBS:** Os acontecimentos deste capítulo datam de 5 de Setembro de 1994 até 31 de Setembro de 1994. Capítulos: "Beauxbatons e Durmstrang" e "The Goblet of Fire"


	8. Capítulo 7 - Os Potter não tem sorte

**31 de Setembro de 1994**

Se perguntassem para Amber sobre aquele dia, ela jamais saberia responder o que aconteceu depois que o seu irmão desapareceu na porta atrás da mesa dos professores.

Ela se lembrava de ouvir vozes falando com ela.

- Amber! Amber! Fala comigo! Amber! - dizia uma voz distante.

Viu os professores começarem a discutir preocupados, os alunos sussurrarem entre si... Sentiu uma mão a puxando pelo braço, a levando para fora do Salão Principal.

- O que houve com ela? - perguntou uma voz masculina.

Os corredores passaram rapidamente enquanto ela era levada. Se sentia como se tivessem lhe lançado uma Maldição Imperius. Se lembra de entrar em uma sala ampla e cheia de janelas.

- Madame Pomfrey! - gritou uma voz feminina, ao seu lado.

Sua visão estava embaçada e ela não saberia dizer o por que. Lembrava-se de ser deitada a força em uma das macas e de lhe fazerem beber uma poção.

Depois foi apenas a escuridão.

Voltando a consciência, percebeu que estava dormindo. Torcia para que todo o acontecimento da noite anterior tenha sido apenas um sonho. Seu irmão estava correndo perigo! Bruxos morreram no torneio...

- Srtª McKinnon, você precisa se alimentar! - disse uma voz feminina

- Estou bem, Madame Pomfrey - respondeu Sarah, em algum lugar ao lado de Amber

Amber começou a se mexer.

- Amber! - disse Ginny preocupada.

Amber abriu os olhos, mas logo os fechou por causa da claridade.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Amber com a voz rouca

- Você ficou pálida! - disse Sarah - Tentei falar milhares de vezes com você, mas você não me respondia! Ficou olhando para a mesa, mas sem estar a vendo de verdade

- Qual a última coisa que você se lembra? - perguntou Ginny achando aquela situação estranha

- Lembro do Harry ser escolhido pelo cálice - disse Amber

Ginny continuou achando aquela situação estranha. Tudo bem que eles eram amigos, mas nem Hermione agira dessa maneira. Mas, talvez, estivesse se precipitando então resolveu deixar para lá.

- Ora, vejo que está acordada, Srtª Evans! - disse Madame Pomfrey saindo da sua sala - Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou sim. Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey - respondeu Amber enquanto a Madame Pomfrey colocava a mão na testa dela para verificar se estava com febre

- Beba isso antes de ir - disse Madame Pomfrey lhe estendendo uma poção.

Amber bebeu a poção e a Madame Pomfrey liberou-a sob a recomendação de que se voltasse a se sentir mal, retornasse imediatamente à enfermaria.

Amber passa rapidamente no dormitório para trocar de roupa, pegar os materiais e se une novamente às três para irem tomar café.

Amber olhou para todos os lados, mas Harry não apareceu para o café. Durante a aula de Herbology, Amber percebeu que Harry e Rony estavam afastados e que Hermione fazia de tudo para que eles se falassem. Todos os alunos da Hufflepuff estavam agindo frios com Harry e todos os Gryffindor's o cumprimentava como se ele fosse um herói.

Pior foi na aula de Care of Magical Creatures, pois eles tinham aula com a Slytherin.

- Ah, olha só, pessoal, é o campeão! - disse Malfoy bem alto - Trouxeram os cadernos de autógrafos? É melhor pedir um agora porque duvido que a gente vá vê-lo por muito tempo... metade dos campeões do Triwizard Tournament morreram... quanto tempo você acha que vai durar, Potter? Aposto que só os primeiros dez minutos da primeira tarefa.

Crabbe e Goyle deram risadas desagradáveis.

- Ora, cale a boca! - retrucou Amber irritada

Malfoy iria retrucar, mas Hagrid apareceu com uma torre instável de caixas, cada uma contendo um enorme explosivin. A tarefa do dia era levar os explosivins para passear. Hagrid chamou Harry para "lhe ajudar com um explosivin grande", mas era apenas uma desculpa para eles conversarem.

Amber, assim como o resto de seus colegas, teve imensa dificuldade em segurar o explosivin. Olhando em volta, pode constatar que conseguiu controla-lo melhor do que qualquer outro aluno. Até melhor que Hermione, o que a surpreendera.

Quando todos foram para Spells, Amber ficou para trás com a desculpa de ajudar Hagrid.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta, Hagrid? - perguntou Amber

- Se for sobre as tarefas do Triwizard... - começou Hagrid

- Não! Não é nada disso!

- Então, não vejo por que não

- Você sabe?

- Sobre o que?

Amber ficou em silêncio. Diante do silêncio, Hagrid se virou para ela e, depois de um tempo, pareceu entender a pergunta.

- Os professores não queriam me contar a princípio... - disse Hagrid - Digamos que eu...

- Deixa escapar? - sugeriu Amber

- É... Mas, acabei desconfiando e a McGonagall me contou antes que eu... Bom, por que ainda não contou à Harry?

- Seria engraçado! "Oi, sou sua irmã" Não, obrigada!

- Bom, então acho melhor você ir para a sua aula de Spells, não? Logo os alunos do terceiro ano chegarão...

- Por Merlin! É mesmo!

Amber pegou a mochila e saiu correndo.

- Tchau, Hagrid! - gritou por cima do ombro

Ela se atrasou alguns minutos na aula, mas Flitwick não lhe descontou pontos por ser "uma ótima aluna e esta ser a primeira vez que isso acontece".

O quarto ano aprendeu Feitiços Convocatórios. Amber percebeu que Harry estava mais disperso que o normal no momento em que ele recebeu um dever de casa suplementar junto de Neville.

"Se Harry estudasse mais, eu poderia falar com Flitwick para deixar essa escapar" pensou Amber enquanto se dirigia a dois tempos seguidos de Potions com a Slytherin.

Quando chegou à porta da masmorra de Snape, depois do almoço, encontrou os alunos da Slytherin esperando à porta, cada um deles usando um distintivo no peito. Amber se sentou no chão com a mochila no colo, ignorando o "Apoie Cedric Diggory" brilhante. Logo depois, chegaram Hermione e Harry. Malfoy se aproveitou para inferniza-lo novamente.

- Gostou, Potter? - perguntou Malfoy em voz alta - E isso não é só o que eles fazem, olha só!

Ele apertou o distintivo no peito e as letras foram substituídas por "Potter Fede".

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? - perguntou Amber

- Não falei com você, filha de Mudblood - respondeu Malfoy secamente.

Harry sacou a varinha.

- Repita o que disse! - disse com raiva

- Harry, não! - disse Hermione, rapidamente abaixando o braço de Harry

Então, Malfoy sorriu e deu sua última implicância.

- Quer um, Granger? - perguntou Malfoy, oferecendo um distintivo a Hermione - Tenho um monte. Mas não toque na minha mão agora, acabei de lava-la, sabe, e não quero que uma Mudblood a suje.

Amber sentiu todo o seu sangue subir para a cabeça, mas se forçou a controlar. Já Harry sacou a varinha. Amber levantou-se e ficou ao lado de Hermione, pensando em alguma coisa para dizer a Malfoy.

Malfoy sacou a varinha também e todos os alunos se afastaram. Os dois se encararam e berraram ao mesmo tempo.

- Furunculus! - gritou Harry

- Densaugeo! - gritou Malfoy

O feitiço de Harry atingiu Goyle no rosto e o de Malfoy atingiu Hermione que caiu, chorando de dor e apertando a boca com a mão. Rony correu para perto dela para ver o que acontecera. Os dentes de Hermione cresciam em um ritmo assustador.

No meio da confusão, Snape chegou. Malfoy acusou Harry, como sempre. O professor disse para Goyle ir a enfermaria.

- Malfoy atingiu Hermione - disse Rony - Olhe!

O garoto obrigou Hermione a mostrar os dentes a Snape. As garotas da Slytherin morriam de rir. Snape olhou friamente para Hermione e disse:

- Não vejo diferença alguma

Hermione começou a chorar, deu meia - volta, correu pelo corredor afora e desapareceu. Amber se levantou rapidamente.

- Srtª Evans, fique onde está ou será menos 20 pontos para a Gryffindor - disse Snape dividido entre falar normalmente e ser ríspido

Amber lançou um olhar de pura decepção para Snape e correu na mesma direção que Hermione, não lhe dando ouvidos, ouvindo Harry e Rony gritarem xingamentos para o professor (N/A: Só imaginem como o Snape deve ter ficado quando a Amber lhe lançou esse olhar. Ainda mais porque ela é muito parecida com a Lily).

Correu rapidamente pelo corredor. Quando alcançou Hermione, abraçou-a de lado e a ajudou a ir para a enfermaria.

- Mas, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Madame Pomfrey assustada

- Malfoy - respondeu Amber, sem demonstrar emoção alguma

- Irei lhe dar uma poção para fazer os dentes voltarem ao normal - disse Madame Pomfrey pegando a poção no estoque, colocando dentro de um conta-gotas e jogando algumas gotas na parte da boca que não estava coberta pelos dentes - Me avise quando eles voltarem ao normal para que eu dê a poção para parar.

Então, Madame Pomfrey olhou para Amber.

- Pode ficar, se quiser - disse por fim voltando para a sala.

Olhando para a enfermaria, Amber percebeu que Goyle ainda estava com alguns furúnculos no nariz.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione - disse Amber consolando a garota que conseguira parar de chorar

- Vamos conversar sobre qualquer coisa, menos sobre isso que está acontecendo agora - disse Hermione com um pouco de dificuldade

- Ok... Quer conversar sobre o que?

- Hum... Eu não sei!

- O que aconteceu com Harry e Rony?

- Eles brigaram

- Por que?

- Por causa do Triwizard Tournament

- Rony não acreditou que Harry não colocou o nome no Cálice?

Hermione a olhou.

- Como você sabe disso? - perguntou

- Eu sei que Harry jamais faria isso - respondeu Amber - Eu vou tentar falar com o Rony

- Não vai adiantar! Eu já tentei e Harry não quer conversar com o Rony...

- Vou tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele garoto. Mesmo se não adiantar, pelo menos eu posso dizer que tentei.

Hermione teve que concordar.

A tarde se passou com Amber tentando distrair Hermione do problema com os dentes.

- Está na hora do jantar - disse Hermione - Vai lá!

- Não quero te deixar aqui sozinha! - protestou Amber

- Você já perdeu as aulas de Potions. Pode ir. Ficarei bem.

Amber hesita.

- Vai! Eu acho que vou deixar os dentes diminuírem mais antes de chamar a Madame Pomfrey - disse Hermione pensando em voz alta - Assim eles irão ficar do tamanho normal...

Amber sorriu para Hermione e caminhou tranquilamente para o jantar.

Amber estava pensando seriamente em reclamar com a professora McGonagall sobre o comportamento de Snape. Quando chegou no Salão Principal, percebeu que Harry estava jantando sozinho e ficou em dúvida se ia para perto dele.

Sarah se aproximou dela:

- Eu contei a Fred e George - anunciou

Amber acordou do transe e puxou Sarah pelo braço, até onde a mesma estava sentada a minutos atrás.

- Você o que? - sussurrou

- Contei a Fred e George - repetiu Sarah - Eles iriam descobrir de uma maneira ou outra

- Mas é claro! Você fez aquele comentário a dias atrás...

- Isso não vem ao caso!

Enquanto as duas discutiam, os gêmeos chegaram de mansinho.

- Conte-nos como é ser a irmã de Harry Potter - sussurrou Fred, fazendo Sarah e Amber se sobressaltarem

- Seu imbecil! - disse Sarah dando um tapa no braço de Fred - Era para assustar a ela e não a mim!

- Desculpe, mademoiselle. Não foi minha intenção - brincou Fred sentando-se ao lado dela

- Seu irmão é um idiota - disse Amber prontamente

- Vai ter que especificar qual - disse George

- Ronald - respondeu Amber

- Com certeza ele é... - disse George

- ...Mas podemos saber o motivo dessa vez? - Fred completou

- Ele acha realmente que Harry colocou o nome no Cálice - disse Amber

Os gêmeos ficaram em silêncio. Amber os encarou.

- Vocês também acham que ele colocou o nome no Cálice?

- Toda a escola acha - George se defende

- Mas, então... Ficamos sabendo de uma coisa... - disse Fred

- Do que?

- Oliver Wood

Sem saber o por que, Amber ficou envergonhada.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Não estou dizendo nada - George levantou as mãos como que se rendendo

Amber o olhou desconfiada e voltou sua atenção para o prato.

- Aliás, o que houve com a Hermione? - perguntou Sarah

- Azaração do Malfoy - disse Amber

- Meu primo é um idiota! - lamentou-se Sarah - E, infelizmente, meu primo

Fred e George concordaram avidamente.

- Dá para falar esse tipo de coisa baixo? Se alguém escutar... Todo o esforço da Marlene vai por água abaixo - sussurrou Amber, observando Harry sair do Salão Principal

- Ninguém vai desconfiar de nada! - disse Sarah - Só, talvez, Hermione

- Se fossemos vocês tomaríamos cuidado... Outro dia, Angelina a viu lendo um livro sobre árvores genealógicas bruxas - disse George

- Porque você tem falado muito com a Angelina - provocou Fred

- Cala a boca! - retrucou George.

Os dois continuaram discutindo a caminho do Salão Comunal. Mas, os pensamentos de Amber estavam longe.

Os dias seguintes, haviam sido muito torturantes para Amber que se lembrou da sensação que sentira no dia 31, quando Harry fora sorteado para o Triwizard. O dia da primeira tarefa estava se aproximando e Amber havia visitado Hagrid umas 5 vezes, muitas vezes para que Hagrid lhe lembrasse que Harry passara por coisas muito piores no passado.

As coisas pioraram para Harry quando o artigo de Rita Skeeter saiu, insinuando que ele e Hermione tinham um relacionamento e destacando Harry como se fosse o único campeão de Hogwarts.

Harry e Rony continuavam brigados o que deixava Hermione furiosa tentando força-los a se falarem de novo. Amber tentara falar com Rony, mas isso não adiantara nada.

Amber estava tentando se aproximar de Harry e Hermione ao máximo. Sendo essa última, um pouco complicado por causa de sua desconfiança com fundamento, mesmo que Amber nunca fosse admitir. Ainda havia o fato de Hermione estar se irritando com as constantes idas de Krum a biblioteca, o que fazia com que sempre aparecesse um grupo de garotas dando risadinhas bobas para espiona-lo atrás das estantes.

No sábado que antecedeu a primeira tarefa, todos os alunos do terceiro ano acima tiveram permissão para visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade.

Assim que Amber esbarrou com Sarah naquela manhã lhe deu um puxão de orelha.

- Ai! Amber! - reclamou Sarah

- O que você anda aprontando? Sumiu! - reclamou Amber

- Você também sumiu, ciumenta - brincou Sarah

Amber revirou os olhos e seguiu para o povoado com Sarah, as duas um pouco atrasadas.

- Vamos ao Three Broomsticks - disse Sarah - Quero tomar a butterbeer

Mas, Amber estava prestando atenção em um beco. Começou a caminhar para mais perto de lá, tendo certeza de ter visto alguma coisa.

- Amber? - perguntou Sarah, se aproximando dela

A sombra refletida na parede foi aumentando de tamanho, até completar a forma de uma mulher.

- Mãe! - disse Sarah surpresa e feliz

Marlene deu um sorriso radiante e indicou para que elas se aproximassem. As três passaram pelo beco normalmente.

- Soube que o passeio para Hogsmeade seria hoje e decidi fazer uma visita! - disse Marlene - Estava com saudades

- Você não mandou mais cartas... - disse Amber

- Estive tentando espairecer um pouco - disse Marlene - Eu entraria no Three Broomsticks com vocês, mas acredito que Madame Rosmerta me reconheceria das noites de bebedeira. Então, como tem sido as coisas depois da briga com Malfoy?

- Normal - respondeu Sarah dando de ombros

- Sarah arranjou alguns parceiros para aprontar - disse Amber com um tom de reprovação

- Legal que estejam fazendo amigos - disse Marlene tentando esconder o sorriso

- Leu as matérias do jornal? - perguntou Amber e o sorriso de Marlene se desfez quase que imediatamente

- Estou preocupada - admitiu Marlene

- Eu também...

- Na última carta me disse que tinha algo para me contar, mas que não poderia contar por carta. O que é?

- Ah! Nada demais! É só que eu estava descendo para o Salão Comunal para chamar a Sarah. Só que ela já tinha ido para o dormitório e eu escutei uma conversa do Harry com os amigos. Parece que ele mantém contato com Sirius

Marlene se demonstrou um pouco surpresa, mas se recompôs rapidamente e murmurou algo inaudivelmente.

As três passaram o resto da tarde conversando e, quando Marlene foi embora, Sarah e Amber deram uma passada no Three Broomsticks antes de voltarem para Hogwarts. Já era tarde quando isso aconteceu e Amber estava exausta com a carga de informações e cansaço que havia passado desde o dia 31.

Sarah sentou-se no sofá e engatou uma conversa animada com Fred e George. Amber conversou um pouco com Ginny. Quando deu dez e meia, Amber decidiu subir, ela costuma dormir cedo para estar bem disposta nas aulas, ao contrário de Sarah.

Na manhã de domingo, Amber levantou-se com olheiras e demorou apenas cinco minutos para se lembrar, perante o espelho, as preocupações e os pesadelos que fizeram-na ficar acordada a noite inteira. Quanto mais a primeira tarefa se aproximava mais pesadelos Amber tinha e, agora, sua mente parecia estar praticando legilimência nela.

Ela estava tendo "memórias" que nem ao menos eram dela. Ou eram? Marlene lhe disse que não estava no mesmo quarto que os pais quando Voldemort os matou. Então, como poderia estar tendo pesadelos tão reais sobre esse dia?

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, fez sua higiene matinal, trocou de roupa e foi para o Salão Principal.

- Você está horrível! - lhe disse Ginny quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado

- Você não está me ajudando - disse Amber sonolenta

- O que aconteceu? Você foi para o dormitório ainda eram dez e meia - perguntou Hermione ao ver o estado da colega de quarto

- Eu tive pesadelos a noite inteira! - disse Amber esfregando os olhos

- Deu para perceber... Você não parava quieta. Por um momento pensei que estivesse acordada - disse Hermione

- Não contem para a Sarah. Sabem como ela é irritante!

Hermione e Ginny concordaram. Então, Amber percebeu que Harry também estava ali.

- Oi, né! - brincou Harry, um pouco nervoso, Amber percebeu

- Oi! Desculpe, Harry. Ainda estou "dormindo"

- Tudo bem... - disse Harry

Quando Hermione acabou de comer, Harry e ela saíram do Salão Principal.

- Ele não comeu nada! - disse Amber preocupada

- Deve estar nervoso por causa da primeira tarefa - disse Ginny um pouco nervosa

- O que foi?

- O que foi o que?

- Está nervosa!

- Não estou não!

Amber fez cara de quem entendeu algo.

- Você gosta dele? - perguntou curiosa

- Mas é claro que não! - respondeu Ginny corada

- Não precisa ficar irritada. Harry é só o meu amigo. E como amiga me preocupo com ele

- Até demais...

- Amigos se preocupam

- Eu sei, desculpe

- Não tem problema

- Pode me responder uma coisa?

- Depende...

- Você gosta do Wood?

Amber olhou irritada para Ginny e murmurou algo como "eu vou matar a Sarah". Ginny segurou o riso e resolveu deixar o assunto para lá.

Os dias estavam passando rápidos demais! Sarah descobrira sobre os pesadelos de Amber e tentou convence-la a ver Madame Pomfrey, mas Amber negou rapidamente.

- Bom, pelo menos escreva para a minha mãe - disse Sarah impaciente - Ela tem o direito de saber! É sua madrinha!

Amber acabou concordando, mas se esqueceu de escrever a carta. Claro que aquele assunto voltaria a tona, mas quanto mais tarde melhor. Não queria ser novamente a garota problemática.

No dia 23, Amber percebeu que Harry estava realmente se esforçando para o Triwizard e que Hermione estava o ajudando demais.

Amber teve que admitir que estava começando a se irritar com Trelawney que previa a morte de Harry a cada aula. Dessa vez ela dissera que "a posição de Marte com relação a Saturno, naquele momento, significava que as pessoas nascidas em Julho corriam um grande perigo de sofrer uma morte súbita e violenta". Harry também se irritou e respondeu de uma maneira bem sarcástica.

O estômago de Amber se embrulhou. "Francamente, Amber. Já deveria estar acostumada! Harry é um imã para problemas". Só que a diferença das situações que Harry enfrentou anteriormente e a atual era que Amber estava em Beauxbatons e nem tinha ideia de que essas coisas estavam acontecendo com o seu irmão. Dessa vez, ela estava vivendo a situação.

Rony parecia que ia rir e o olhar dele e de Harry se encontraram por um minuto, mas os dois foram teimosos e continuaram sem se falar. Amber imaginou-se enforcando os dois. Idiotas! Era isso que eles eram!

Naquela noite, os pesadelos de Amber pareceram se intensificar, com direito a ela acordando aos berros. Logo, ela ouviu passos apressados e Hermione apareceu à porta.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou assustada

- Onde você estava? - perguntou Amber estranhando

- Treinando Feitiços Convocatórios com o Harry. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Nada, só um pesadelo

- Tem tido muitos pesadelos, não é?

- Você não estava ajudando o Harry com o feitiço?

- Nós já acabamos. É por isso que eu subi. E na escada para o dormitório escutei seus gritos.

Hermione trocou de roupa e se deitou.

- Se quiser conversar sobre isso... - começou Hermione

- Estou bem. Obrigada, Hermione - respondeu Amber voltando a se deitar

Hermione entendeu o recado e a deixou em paz.

Amber levou um século para conseguir cair no sono de novo. Dessa vez não teve pesadelos e pôde dormir tranquilamente. Nesse meio tempo, Hermione ficou pensando no livro que encontrou na biblioteca enquanto pesquisava sobre o direito dos elfos.

Sabia que era errado, mas não pôde evitar pesquisar. Desconfiou de Amber e Sarah no momento em que foram selecionadas pelo Sorting Hat. Elas eram muito familiares. Claro que ela poderia estar errada, mas tinha de descobrir se havia algo de errado com elas, não que pensasse que elas fossem Death Eaters.

O livro era "A Nobreza da Natureza: Uma Genealogia Mágica". Pelo título do livro, provavelmente falariam mal de nascidos trouxas e trouxas, mas Hermione já estava acostumada com isso e ignorou.

Ela não teve muito tempo para lê-lo porque estava ajudando Harry com o torneio.

"Assim que a primeira tarefa acabar, eu vou voltar a pesquisar sobre isso" Hermione prometeu a si mesma antes de cair no sono.

No dia seguinte, dava para perceber a atmosfera tensa e excitada. As aulas seriam interrompidas ao meio-dia, dando tempo aos estudantes descerem até o local onde seria realizada a primeira tarefa. Amber estava rezando para que não desmaiasse.

- Se acalme! - disse Sarah - Até parece que vai ser você quem vai competir.

E as piadas de mal gosto dos Slytherin e do resto da escola estavam deixando Amber nos nervos.

Quando deu a hora, todos foram para as arquibancadas para presenciar a primeira tarefa. Ambre ficou de cabeça abaixada, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa menos no que aconteceria a seguir.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Oliver

- Estou - respondeu Amber sem emoção

- Não é o que parece...

Amber olhou para o lado contrário.

- Já percebeu que toda vez que nos encontramos ou é você esbarrando em mim ou você estando mal de alguma forma? - comentou Oliver

- Eu já disse: estou bem - retrucou Amber

- Sei...

"Estava tão na cara assim?" perguntou-se Amber.

Quando se sentaram nas arquibancadas, Amber começou a suar frio. Decidiu conversar para se distrair, pelo menos por enquanto, da situação.

- Fred e George disseram que jogavam no time de quidditch ano passado - comentou Amber

- Sim, nós jogávamos - disse Oliver - Você gosta de quidditch?

- Gosto

- Em que posição você joga?

- Depende. A minha posição mesmo é Chaser, mas eu já joguei como Seeker e Keeper. Essa última eu... Não deu muito certo!

Oliver riu do jeito que Amber falou.

- E eu que pensava que ficar na frente dos aros era fácil... - disse Amber

- Sério? - perguntou Oliver

- Eu nunca tinha jogado! Na verdade, só joguei algumas vezes. Não é como se eu tivesse talento para entrar no time das casas.

Então, Amber percebeu que havia um dragão mais na frente, Bagman começou a narrar a tarefa e Cedric apareceu, nervoso.

- Dragões? - perguntou Amber nervosa

- Hagrid deve estar adorando isso - disse Sarah

Amber levou um susto.

- Desde quando você está aí? - perguntou Amber

Sarah simplesmente riu, sem responder a pergunta de Amber.

- Parece que Harry será o último - disse Ginny atrás delas

- Coitado... - disse Sarah

Amber fuzilou Sarah com o olhar.

- Não precisa me deixar mais nervosa do que já estou - sussurrou

Sarah deu de ombros.

- Onde estão Fred e George? - perguntou Ginny

- Foram fazer umas coisas... - Sarah disse vagamente - Ou devem estar com a Angelina

- Ou querendo se livrar de você - brincou Ginny

- Cale a boca! - disse Sarah levando na esportiva

Quinze minutos depois, Cedric conseguiu passar pelo dragão e se apoderou de um ovo dourado.

- Deve ter alguma pista que leve à segunda tarefa - deduziu Amber

- Ah, vá! - disse Sarah

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Você consegue ser irritante quando quer - disse para Sarah

- Eu sei... - respondeu Sarah

Agora era outro dragão que estava perante todos e Fleur saia da barraca dos campeões.

- Vai lá, Fleur! Vai lá! - murmurou Sarah

Amber se esquecera de que não era só Harry competindo no Triwizard, mas também sua amiga Fleur. Quis se dar um murro por ter esquecido da amiga. Isso não era coisa que se fizesse!

Sarah e Amber ficaram tensas a cada tentativa de Fleur recuperar o ovo.

- Aaaah... Harry está ferrado! - disse Sarah quando Fleur conseguiu pegar o ovo

Amber a olhou irritada. A vez de Krum não foi muito demorada, Krum se saiu muito bem, aumentando a desconfiança de Amber de que tanto ele quanto os outros campeões sabiam sobre os dragões antes mesmo desse dia. "Será que Harry sabe?" pensou. Sem contar que Krum era bem mais avançado. Não era justo isso acontecer logo com seu irmão.

Então, foi a vez de Harry. Para Amber tudo ficou mudo em volta. Harry ergueu a varinha e Amber reconheceu o Feitiço Convocatório que Hermione estava lhe ensinando. Quando uma vassoura apareceu, Amber ficou aliviada. "Harry é excelente em quidditch" Hermione lhe comentou uma vez.

Logo, Amber percebeu que o plano de Harry era distrair o dragão e pegar o ovo. "Ótimo plano" pensou Amber. Mas, não pode deixar de ficar tensa quando um jorro de fogo passou raspando pelo braço de Harry. Ela se sobressaltou e inconscientemente a mão dela foi para cima da de Oliver. Quando percebeu isso, tirou a mão, sentindo o rosto corar.

Deu graças a Merlin por Sarah estar concentrada demais na tarefa para ter notado. Um dos chifres da cauda, arranhou o ombro de Harry e Amber começou a roer a unha, nervosa.

Então, Harry conseguiu fazer o dragão voar um pouco e pegou o ovo de ouro. Sarah, assim como todos começaram a gritar e aplaudir. Harry se dirigiu para a Profª McGonagall, Moody e Hagrid que lhe indicaram uma direção para ir enquanto aguardasse as notas.

Hermione tocou o ombro de Amber.

- Vem. Vamos ver como Harry está! - disse puxando-a pelo braço.

Amber a seguiu rapidamente e percebeu que ela tinha marcas de unhas nas mãos. Provavelmente as apertara de medo.

- O que? Vai pedir desculpas a Harry? - perguntou Amber para Rony, com um olhar de "eu estava certa" típico de Hermione

- Tive tempo para pensar - disse Rony decididamente pálido.

Eles entraram na barraca dos campeões.

- Harry, você foi genial! - exclamou Hermione - Você foi fantástico! Realmente foi!

Harry tinha os olhos fixados em Rony, que olhava para Harry como se visse um fantasma.

- Harry - disse Rony muito sério - quem quer que tenha posto o seu nome naquele cálice, eu... eu reconheço que estava tentando acabar com você!

- Entendeu, foi? - disse Harry friamente - Demorou.

Hermione ficou parada nervosa e Amber resolveu que era melhor deixar os três amigos à sós, mas Hermione puxou o seu braço.

Rony abriu a boca, mas Harry se apressou em dizer:

- Ok, esquece

- Não, eu não devia ter...

- Esquece

Os dois sorriram nervosos e Hermione começou a chorar.

- Não tem motivo para chorar - disse Harry espantado e Amber teve vontade de rir

- Vocês dois são tão burros! - exclamou Hermione, batendo o pé no chão.

Então, ela abraçou os dois e saiu correndo aos berros. Amber foi atrás dela de fininho.

- Maluca - Amber ouviu Rony dizendo

Logo se juntou a Hermione que estava se recuperando do ataque. Viu ao longe, Rony e Harry conversando enquanto os juízes davam as notas.

- Meninos - disse Amber revirando os olhos, mas com um sorriso de canto - São tão idiotas!

- Concordo - disse Hermione se lembrando repentinamente do jeito em que Amber pareceu preocupada durante a vez de Harry.

"Preciso ler o livro" Hermione fez a anotação mental.

Depois que Harry e os outros campeões conversaram com Bagman, todos foram voltando para o castelo. Amber novamente tentou deixar os três amigos sozinhos, mas Hermione insistiu para que os acompanhasse.

Assim que se aproximaram, deu um soco no braço dos dois.

- Ai, Amber! - disse Rony

- Idiotas! - disse Amber - Briguem de novo desse jeito e vocês vão ver

Então, os três começaram a contar a Harry sobre o que os outros campeões fizeram.

- A Amber ficou nervosa por causa da Fleur - comentou Hermione

- É claro que fiquei nervosa! Ela é minha amiga desde o 2º ano - disse Amber

- Por que não desde o 1º? - perguntou Rony

- Tanto eu quanto Sarah a achávamos meio... - começou Amber

- Metida - completou Hermione

- Quando você a conhece melhor, vê que ela é bem melhor do que isso!

Então, os quatro escutam as folhagens atrás deles se mexendo e, quando se viram, vêem Rita Skeeter saindo do meio das árvores. Amber sentiu uma raiva daquela mulher e viu que Hermione se sentia da mesma maneira.

- Parabéns, Harry! - cumprimentou Rita radiante - Será que você pode me dar uma palavrinha? Como foi que você se sentiu enfrentado aquele dragão? Como é que você se sente agora à lisura das notas?

- Posso dar uma palavrinha, sim - disse Harry com raiva - Tchau

E saiu andando em direção ao castelo, acompanhado de Rony. Hermione e Amber se entreolharam e logo os seguiram.

- Pensei que você daria uma bronca no Harry - disse Amber

- Aquela mulher é uma víbora - Hermione dá de ombros.

Nisso, Amber teve de concordar.

* * *

**N/A:** _Me desculpem pela falta de criatividade_


	9. Capítulo 8 - A Tarefa Surpresa

**24 de Novembro de 1994**

Sarah desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino gargalhando enquanto uma Amber raivosa andava atrás dela.

- Isso não tem nada a ver! - protestou Amber

- Sei... - disse Sarah - Para que toda essa comida?

- Acorda, Black! - disse Fred - A festa surpresa para comemorarmos a sobrev... Digo, vitória de Harry

- Não a chame desse jeito no meio do Salão Comunal - bronqueou Amber lhe dando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça - E se alguém escutar?

- Por um momento pensei que iriam se abastecer para a 2ª Guerra Bruxa - brincou Sarah

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, Sarah! - disse Amber

- Ah! Para de ser chata, Amber - disse Sarah jogando uma almofada nas costas de Amber.

Amber lhe deu a língua.

- Afinal onde foram aqueles três? - perguntou Amber

- Não tenho ideia, mas isso é bom! Estão nos dando tempo para organizar tudo - disse George

- Onde estavam durante a tarefa?

- Estávamos um pouquinho mais afastados de vocês... - disse Fred

- ...E mesmo assim vimos alguém de mãos dadas - completou George com um sorriso maroto enfeitando o rosto

- Eu me assustei, caramba! - disse Amber nervosa - Meu irmão...

Amber se parou no meio da frase, quando Ginny desceu dos dormitórios.

- Você tem um irmão? - perguntou - Por que nunca me contou?

- Eu não tenho um irmão - disse Amber passando as mãos no cabelo, sinal de que estava nervosa - Me acostumei com o linguajar da Sarah, entende? Chamar uma pessoa de irmão...

- Ah, tá! - disse Ginny desconfiada

George se inclinou para a frente.

- Não é melhor falar logo para a Ginny? - perguntou não muito alto, nem muito baixo

- Falar o que? - perguntou Ginny. "Parece que ela tem bons ouvidos" pensou Amber.

- Eu não sei... - disse Sarah hesitante

- Sabe, Gininha ficou com ciúmes do Harry - disse Fred bagunçando o cabelo da irmã

- Isso não é verdade! - gritou Ginny vermelha

- E vocês são amigas... - disse George

- E ela é nossa irmã... - disse Fred - Vai acabar descobrindo uma hora ou outra

- Assim como todos... - resmungou Amber

- Vem ao dormitório comigo, Ginny - pediu Sarah puxando Ginny pelo braço

- Nossa! Nem mandou - ironizou Fred - Amber, me ajuda aqui!

- Sabe... Harry não gosta de chamar a atenção - disse Amber se referindo a festa

- Acho que ele vai gostar mesmo assim... - disse Fred dando de ombros

- Ouvi falar que ele e o cabeça dura do nosso irmão fizeram as pazes - disse George

- É verdade! Ainda bem, pois estava quase estrangulando o Rony.

Os gêmeos riram.

Já haviam vários Gryffindors no Salão Comunal ajudando na organização da festa surpresa. Sarah e os gêmeos, assim que acabou a tarefa, foram para a cozinha (ou sabe-se lá aonde) e voltaram minutos depois com tudo para a festa.

Dean Thomas pendurava milhares de desenhos que havia feito. A maioria mostrava Harry voando na Firebolt em volta da cabeça do Hungarian Horntail, mas tinham outros dois que mostravam Cedric com os cabelos pegando fogo.

Amber não aprovou muito esse preconceito entre as casas, que eram sempre muito amigas, mas andavam brigando desde o início do torneio.

Lee estava preparando os Fogos Filibusteiros para soltar assim que Harry entrasse no Salão Comunal.

Ouviram um grito abafado na direção do dormitório feminino. Amber e os gêmeos se entreolharam.

- Ela surtou! - disse George balançando a cabeça em negação

Amber deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a ajudar na decoração. Depois de uns dez minutos, Ginny e Sarah desceram.

- Caramba! - exclamou Fred olhando para a porta do Salão Comunal - Rony nos deu tempo até demais para organizar tudo...

- Claro! Ele conhece os irmãos que tem! - retrucou Amber

- Sempre organizamos essas festas de comemoração no final de cada jogo de quidditch - disse George

Ginny olhava de Sarah para Amber extremamente silenciosa. Sarah de repente ficou séria, olhando para Amber.

- Você não escreveu para Marlene, não é? - perguntou Sarah

- Er... - disse Amber desviando o olhar e passando a mão no cabelo, nervosamente

- Gred! Elas inverteram os papéis! - brincou George

Fred riu.

- Você parece o Harry passando a mão no cabelo quando fica nervosa - murmurou Ginny se sentando no sofá

- Andou notando demais o Harry, hein? - brincou Fred

Em resposta, Ginny jogou uma almofada em Fred que continuou a rir com George.

- Conte-me como é ter seis irmãos e nenhuma irmã - disse Sarah

- Dá vontade de mandar todos eles para aquele lugar - respondeu Ginny - Eles não me deixam em paz e ficam me protegendo!

- Eu acho isso fofo! - disse Amber

- Mas é claro! O seu irmão é o... - começou Ginny, mas foi interrompida pela algazarra que se instaurou pelo Salão Comunal.

O Trio havia acabado de entrar. Lee soltou os Fogos Filibusteiros e todos se acomodaram.

- Agora é que começou a festa! - disse George animado com uma caneca de butterbeer na mão.

Amber revirou os olhos, embora sorrisse. Quando Amber passou os olhos pelo Salão, viu Oliver conversando com Katie e Angelina, suas companheiras de quidditch.

- Huuuuuuuum... - fez Sarah bebendo um pouco de sua butterbeer

- O que quis dizer com isso? - perguntou Amber

- Naaaada - disse Sarah levantando uma sobrancelha

- Você está arrastando as sílabas

- Estoooou?

- Irritante!

Sarah deu um sorriso maroto para Amber.

- Putz, isso é pesado! - comentou Lee, levantando o ovo dourado, que Harry deixara em cima de uma mesa, e pesando-o nas mãos - Abra, Harry, vamos! Vamos ver o que tem dentro!

Hermione protestou que Harry tinha que decifrar a pista sozinho, mas Harry fez uma observação que fez Hermione dar um sorriso culpado. Amber sabia que era sobre Hermione ter o ajudado na tarefa daquela tarde. Todos insistiram para que Harry abrisse e ele abriu. Quando Harry abriu, um som terrível, alto e agudo com um agouro, encheu a sala.

Amber e Sarah tamparam os ouvidos, assim como todos.

- Fecha isso! - berrou Fred

Harry fechou o ovo enquanto todos se olhavam chocados e sem entender.

- Que é isso? - perguntou Seamus - Parecia um espírito agourento... Quem sabe você vai ter que passar por um deles da próxima vez, Harry!

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! - disse Amber assustada

- Era alguém sendo torturado - arriscou Neville - Você vai ter que enfrentar a Maldição Cruciatus

- Deixa de ser babaca, Neville, isso é ilegal! - disse George, o que fez com que Amber o fuzilasse com o olhar - Não usariam a Maldição Cruciatus contra os campeões. Achei que lembrava um pouco o Percy cantando... quem sabe você vai ter que atacar ele quando estiver debaixo do chuveiro, Harry.

Amber e Sarah gargalharam.

Então, Hermione tentou convencer Fred a lhe contar como se entrava na cozinha. Algumas pessoas riram quando Fred perguntou se ela pretendia liderar uma greve de elfos domésticos.

A outra "diversão" foi quando Neville transformou-se em um grande canário quando comeu os cremes de caramelo.

Amber nunca ficou acordada tanto tempo. Quando olhou para o relógio, já era quase uma hora da manhã.

- Por Merlin! - disse desesperada, se levantando do sofá - Amanhã temos aula! Desse jeito não me aguentarei em pé...

Despediu-se de todos que ainda estavam lá, incluindo Sarah. Ginny também decidiu que era hora de subir e acompanhou Amber até as escadas que davam para o dormitório do 3º ano, daí Amber seguiu sozinha.

* * *

O começo de Dezembro trouxe chuva e neve granulada a Hogwarts. O tempo perfeito para uma calorenta como Amber.

Em CMC, Hagrid continuava dando Explosivins. Hagrid pediu que todos os colocassem dentro de caixas forradas com almofadas com uma tampa por cima, para ver se eles hibernavam.

A maioria da turma fugiu para a cabana de Hagrid quando os Explosivins surtaram. Apenas alguns alunos permaneceram para ajudar Hagrid. Entre eles, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Amber. A custo de muitos cortes e queimaduras. Quando sobrava apenas um, Rita Skeeter apareceu para infernizar. Hagrid acabou caindo na armação de Skeeter e combinaram se encontrar no Three Broomsticks para uma entrevista, no fim de semana.

A aula de Divination recuperara a antiga graça para Harry que recuperara a amizade de Rony. Amber estava começando a ficar entediada com as aulas e, mesmo sendo a melhor aluna do 4º ano, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que Trelawney dizia. Na verdade, nem se esforçava para ser a melhor nessa matéria. Achava tudo uma grande tolice!

Hermione não apareceu para jantar, nem estava na biblioteca quando Harry e Rony foram procura-la. Amber estava saindo do Salão Comunal no exato momento em que Harry e Rony disseram a senha para a Fat Lady e Hermione veio correndo.

- Harry! - ofegou ela, derrapando até parar ao lado dele - Harry, você tem de vir comigo... tem de vir, aconteceu a coisa mais fantástica... por favor...

Ela agarrou o braço de Harry e começou a arrastar o garoto de volta ao corredor.

- Que é que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry

- Eu mostro a você quando a gente chegar lá, ah, anda logo, depressa...

Harry e Rony se olharam intrigados.

- Ok - disse Harry sem opção, sendo puxado por Hermione e seguido por Rony

Amber teve de admitir que ficou curiosa, mas se conteve. Quando ela ouviu a Fat Lady gritando irritada para os garotos, balançou a cabeça como se estivesse repreendendo os meninos, mesmo que eles estivessem longe demais para ver.

- Desculpe por eles - disse Amber a Fat Lady

- Ah, tudo bem! - disse Fat Lady a contragosto - Estou acostumada...

Amber chegou a conversar um pouco com a Fat Lady, esperando alguma coisa para fazer. Vinte minutos depois, Sarah apareceu e as duas entraram no Salão Comunal, sem nada para fazer.

- Os pesadelos não voltaram, certo? - perguntou Sarah

- Não, não voltaram - respondeu Amber - Acho que foi só por causa da primeira tarefa

- Então se prepare: há mais duas tarefas! E uma delas programada para daqui a 2 meses - disse Sarah

- Obrigada... Você me acalmou muito

- É para isso que servem os amigos

Naquela noite, assim que todas foram dormir, Hermione fechou o dossel da cama, silenciosamente. Sem se importar de ser pega em flagrante, pegou a varinha de cima da cabeceira e o livro que tinha escondido debaixo do travesseiro.

- Lumus - sussurrou Hermione

Logo, a varinha se acendeu com uma luz controlada e ela abriu o livro. O livro não era grosso, mas tampouco fino. As primeiras páginas falavam sobre o termo "sangue - puro", de como esse termo se relacionava a Salazar Slytherin, os casamentos entre bruxos e trouxas... Lá no meio do livro, encontrou o que procurava e começou a sussurrar, lendo para si mesma:

- "No início dos anos 1930, um 'Diretório de Puros - Sangue' foi publicado em anônimo na Grã-Bretanha, listando as vinte e nove família verdadeiramente puro-sangue, conforme julgado pela autoridade desconhecida que escrevera o livro, com 'o objetivo de ajudar tais famílias a manter a pureza de suas linhas sanguíneas'. O chamado 'Sagrados vinte e nove' é constituído pelas famílias: Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, McKinnon, Nott, Ollivander" - Hermione parou de ler e voltou para dois nomes a cima - "McKinnon".

"Eu sabia!" pensou Hermione "Mas isso não me ajuda muito".

Por fim, Hermione fechou o livro colocando-o de novo embaixo do travesseiro e sussurrou:

- Nox

A luz sumiu da ponta de sua varinha e Hermione demorou alguns minutos para se acostumar, de novo, com a falta de claridade. Deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro e começou a pensar. Das milhares de vezes que foi à biblioteca viu uma cesta atrás do balcão em que ficava a Madame Pince e haviam muitos jornais dentro da cesta, como se fosse um tipo de Hemeroteca. Provavelmente com um feitiço ilusório de que só haviam aqueles jornais postos ali por cima.

"Madame Pince vai querer saber porque eu vou pesquisar sobre a primeira guerra bruxa" pensou Hermione "Preciso de uma boa desculpa! Sei que já ouvi esse sobrenome de algum lugar, eu preciso me lembrar de onde!"

Com esses pensamentos, adormeceu.

* * *

O Natal se aproximava cada vez mais e, no dia 10 de Dezembro, durante a aula de Transfiguration veio a "bomba", de acordo com Amber.

- Potter! Weasley! Querem prestar atenção? - disse a profª McGonagall irritada

Amber olhou para trás e viu Harry e Rony brincando com as varinhas falsas que Fred e George criaram. Revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para a professora. "Infantis" pensou.

- Agora que Potter e Weasley tiveram a bondade de parar com as criancices - disse a professora lançando um olhar feio aos dois - tenho um aviso para dar a todos. O Yule Ball está próximo, é uma tradição do Triwizard Tournament e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hóspedes estrangeiros. Agora, o baile só será franqueado aos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora vocês possam convidar um aluno mais novo, se quiserem... O traje é a rigor e o baile, no Salão Principal, começará às oito horas e terminará a meia-noite, no dia de Natal. Então...

A professora McGonagall olhou contrariada para a turma.

- O Yule Ball naturalmente é uma oportunidade par todos nós... hum... para nos soltarmos

Lilá tampou a boca para abafar as risadas. Harry concordou, silenciosamente, que a professora McGonagall não tinha jeito de que algum ida fosse se soltar em nenhum sentido. Já Amber se perguntava se o professor Dumbledore ou alguém obrigara a professora a dizer aquilo.

- Mas isto não significa que vamos relaxar os padrões de comportamento que se espera dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ficarei seriamente aborrecida se, de alguma maneira, um aluno da Gryffindor envergonhar a escola.

A sineta tocou e ouviu-se o costumeiro ruído de fim de aula. A professora McGonagall logo chamou Harry, sobrepondo-se ao barulho geral. Amber e Hermione lhe lançaram um olhar repreensor pensando, assim como o garoto, que se tratava da brincadeira dele e de Rony em sala de aula.

- Se fosse sobre o hadoque de borracha decapitado ela teria me chamado também - disse Rony

Quando Harry saiu da sala da professora com o rosto corado, explicou aos amigos sobre o baile e as entranhas de Amber pareceram criar vida própria.

- Então era disso que mamãe estava falando - disse Rony - Quando disse que, provavelmente, não iríamos para casa no Natal

- Acho que vou para casa no Natal... - murmurou Amber

- Por que? - perguntou Hermione

- Se eu já sou um desastre ambulante andando imagine dançando - respondeu Amber

- Então como consegue jogar quidditch? - perguntou Rony

- Como você...?

- Fred me contou.

- Aquele fofoqueiro! Isso não tem nada a ver! É coisa de família...

- Como assim?

- Meu pai era jogador de quidditch, naturalmente. Acho que é a única coisa que herdei dele... O resto é tudo da minha mãe. De qualquer forma: quem é que ia me convidar para um baile?

Rony mordeu o lábio para segurar o riso.

- Do que você está...? - Amber parou a frase e arregalou os olhos - Eu vou matar o Fred - completou andando mais a frente

Alguns minutos depois, Sarah esbarrou nela.

- Ouviu falar sobre o baile? - perguntou ela, passando os braços no ombro da amiga

- Nem vem! - Amber disse rapidamente

- Oras, pare de reclamar! Eu sou do 3º ano e não vou poder ir a não ser que alguém me convide... Você quem pode ir não quer... Sem falar que duvido que a mamãe vá deixar você perder essa oportunidade.

- Eu já disse o quanto te odeio?

- Nós duas sabemos que isso é mentira. Já assinei nossos nomes para ficar no Natal.

Amber avistou Fred que, assim que a avistou, se escondeu atrás de George. Amber suspirou pesadamente e resolveu deixar para lá. Sabia que não seria a primeira vez que eles implicariam com ela. Só esperava que Rony não acabasse abrindo a boca perto do Harry.

Quando Sarah ouviu o boato de que as Weird Sisters iriam tocar no Yule Ball ela ficou com mais raiva ainda por não poder ir. Elas começaram a conversar depois da aula de Flitwick, que havia desistido de dar aula já que ninguém prestava atenção.

- Não se preocupe! - disse Amber - Ficarei com você enquanto o baile rola

- Nada disso! - interrompeu Sarah - Você vai e depois me contará tudo!

- Mas... Sarah! Eu não tenho nenhum par!

- Não me interessa! Você vai!

A última coisa que Amber esperava era que Sarah a forçasse a ir ao baile.

Quando a aula de Potions acabou, com a bomba de que Snape daria um teste sobre antídotos e venenos na última aula do trimestre, Amber nem esperou os amigos e já saiu olhando em volta, sabendo quem procurar.

Desde que Snape tratou Hermione mal, Amber entendeu exatamente o porque seu pai o odiava.

- Pela varinha de Morgana, me salvem! - implorou Amber para Fred e George

- Calma! - George riu - O que houve?

- Sarah está me obrigando a ir ao baile já que ela não pode! Eu não quero ir!

George e Amber trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

- Ah, não! - disse Fred

- Por favor, Fred! - disse Amber

- Vai indo, Amber. Eu falo com o Fred aqui - disse George abraçando Fred de lado

Amber, sem opções, foi para o Salão Comunal. Quando entrou na sala, ouviu Hermione e Harry discutindo sobre o ovo.

- Eu não sei de que lado fico... - disse se sentando ao lado de Rony

- Do nosso, ora essa! - disse Rony indignado

- Hermione está certa quando diz que pode levar semanas - disse Amber, fazendo Hermione olhar com um olhar vitorioso para Rony - Mas, em compensação, o Harry tem direito de descansar um pouco.

Rony retribuiu o olhar vitorioso.

- Vai ao baile? - perguntou Harry

- Ocupada demais me livrando da Sarah - disse Amber

- Por que? - perguntou Hermione

- Ela está querendo me arrastar para isso só porque ela não pode ir, por ser do 3º ano

O Exploding Snap explodiu chamuscando as sobrancelhas de Rony.

- Ficou legal, Rony... vai combinar bem com as suas vestes a rigor, ah, isso vai - disse George se sentando na mesa junto de Fred

- Rony, podemos pedir Pigwidgeon emprestado? - perguntou George

- Não, ele está fora entregando uma carta. Por que? - respondeu Rony

- Porque George quer convidar sua coruja para ir ao baile - disse Fred sarcasticamente

- Pigwidgeon? Coitada da coruja! - disse Sarah se sentando ao lado de Amber - Quem deu esse nome a ela?

- Ginny - respondeu Rony - Eu quis mudar, mas a coruja só respondia por esse nome. Por isso, o apelidamos de Pig

- Tá, né - disse Sarah

- Gostaríamos de mandar uma carta, seu panacão - disse George, voltando ao assunto anterior

- Para quem é que você tanto escreve, hein? - perguntou Rony

- Não mete o nariz, Rony, ou vou queimar ele para você, também - disse Fred, acenando a varinha num gesto de ameaça - Então... vocês já arranjaram par para o baile?

- Não - respondeu Rony

- Então é melhor andarem depressa, companheiros, ou todas as garotas legais vão estar ocupadas - disse Fred

- Com quem é que vocês vão, então?

- Sarah - respondeu Fred

Sarah engasgou-se.

- É o que? - perguntou desacreditada

Os outros tiveram de segurar o riso. Fred se levantou e Sarah o seguiu.

- Eu vou com a Angelina - disse George, retomando a conversa

- Já a convidou? - perguntou Rony, ainda chocado pelo acontecimento anterior

- Bem lembrado... - disse George. Virou o rosto e, quando localizou Angelina, do outro lado do Salão Comunal, gritou - Oi, Angelina!

Angelina, que estava conversando perante lareira com Alicia Spinnet, olhou para o garoto.

- Que foi? - respondeu

- Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Angelina olhou para George como se avaliando se não era mais uma peça pregada por ele.

- Tudo bem - respondeu, virando-se para retomar a conversa com Alicia

- Pronto - disse George para Rony, se exibindo - Moleza.

Levantou, espreguiçando-se e disse:

- É melhor usar uma coruja da escola, então... Vou procurar o Fred.

George se afastou.

- Confesse, você convenceu Fred a convidar a Sarah - disse Hermione

- Sim, mas ele poderia concordar ou não. A escolha foi completamente dele - disse Amber com um sorrisinho de canto.

Rony e Harry começaram a conversar sobre quem iriam convidar e Hermione se meteu, indignada, quando Rony chamou algumas meninas de "trasgo". Sarah apareceu nesse ponto da conversa e puxou Amber pelo braço, as duas andando até o dormitório do 3º ano.

Amber percebeu que era a primeira vez que entrava no dormitório da amiga e não se surpreendeu ao ver os pôsteres de quidditch colados nas paredes, não só dela, mas também de Ginny, que já estava lá.

- Ah! Olá! - cumprimentou Ginny assim que elas entraram

- Oi, Ginny! - respondeu Amber enquanto uma Sarah muda se jogava na cama

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ginny estranhando o silêncio da amiga

- Fecha a porta - pediu Sarah

Ginny a olha estranho, mas fecha a porta.

- Oseuirmãomeconvidouparaobaile! - Sarah fala rapidamente

- O que? Eu não entendi! - disse Ginny

- O seu irmão... me convidou para o baile - disse Sarah lentamente

- Qual deles?

- Fred

- É o que?

Ginny olhou para Sarah chocada.

- É, eu vi tudo! - disse Amber - Estávamos conversando quem iria para o baile com quem e o Fred disse que ia com a Sarah, sem nem a convidar antes

- Caramba! - disse Ginny se sentando do lado de Sarah

- E o que você respondeu? - perguntou Amber

- Eu ainda não sou idiota! - disse Sarah

- O que significa que...

- Aceitei - disse Sarah envergonhada.

Ginny jogou um travesseiro em cima de Sarah.

- Sortuda! - disse rindo - Acho que ia ser estranho se eu fosse ao baile com um dos meus irmãos, não?

- Seria muito estranho! - concordou Amber feliz pela amiga.

"Sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa" pensou.

* * *

Os funcionários de Hogwarts, decoraram o castelo da melhor forma possível, decididos a impressionar os alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang.

- Vai ser impossível colocar na cabeça de Fleur que Hogwarts é a melhor - disse Sarah.

Peeves, aproveitando a oportunidade de que os funcionários haviam enfeitiçado as armaduras para cantarem músicas natalinas, se escondeu milhares de vezes dentro de uma, que só sabia a metade da letra, e preenchido as lacunas com palavras grosseiras. Mais de uma vez, Filch teve que tira-lo lá de dentro.

"Fat Friar tem muita paciência para insistir, todos os anos, que os fantasmas dêem mais uma chance a Peeves" pensou Amber.

Amber tivera a ligeira impressão de que Hermione queria que Rony a convidasse para o baile, mas ele era muito lerdo para entender o recado.

"Assim como Harry" pensou Amber, lembrando-se de Ginny.

Ao que descobriu, Harry gostava de uma garota da Ravenclaw chamada Cho Chang. Assim que pôs seus olhos na oriental, não gostou dela. Não sabia o por que, mas Chang lhe lembrava muito as garotas de Beauxbatons que não vêem o coração e, sim, o dinheiro.

Não queria que Harry tivesse uma queda por uma garota desse tipo. Ok, estava com ciúmes. Mas isso era completamente normal! Assim como os gêmeos e Rony tinham ciúmes de Ginny. Ela não estava errada e provaria isso.

Dia 18, Harry tomou a coragem para convidar Chang. Amber soube disso no momento que Harry disse que os encontraria na hora do jantar. Mas, houve um imprevisto no meio do caminho... Eles esbarraram com Fleur e Rony convidou-a para o baile aos berros. Quando percebeu o que tinha feito, saiu correndo, seguido por Ginny. Antes que Amber os seguisse, Fleur lançou-lhe um olhar de "eu mereço?". Amber acenou sem graça e seguiu os dois.

Rony estava sentado na poltrona do Salão Comunal com uma expressão de horror no rosto. Ginny estava ao seu lado, consolando-o em voz baixa.

Harry entrou no Salão Comunal decepcionado, mas sua expressão mudou quando viu Rony e ele se aproximou.

- Que aconteceu, Rony? - perguntou Harry

Rony ergueu os olhos para Harry.

- Por que fiz aquilo? - perguntou enlouquecido - Não sei o que me obrigou a fazer aquilo!

- O que? - perguntou Harry

- Ele... hum... convidou Fleur Delacour para ir ao baile - disse Ginny, se segurando para não rir

- E a Fleur sendo do jeito que é... - disse Amber deixando no ar enquanto Harry mostrava sua perplexidade.

- Quem é que eu estava fingindo que era? - se perguntou Rony - Havia gente, a toda volta, fiquei maluco, todo mundo olhando! Eu estava passando por ela no saguão de entrada, Fleur estava parada conversando com Diggory, e uma coisa parece que se apoderou de mim, e convidei!

Rony enterrou o rosto nas mãos tagarelando inaudivelmente.

- A garota olhou para mim como se eu fosse um verme ou coisa parecida - disse Rony confirmando o que Amber disse anteriormente - Nem me respondeu. E então... não sei... parece que recuperei o juízo e me mandei dali.

- Ela é parte veela - disse Harry consolando Rony - Você tinha razão, a avó dela era veela. Não foi sua culpa, aposto como você passou na hora em que ela estava jogando charme para Diggory e você foi atingido, mas ela está perdendo tempo. Ele vai levar Cho.

Rony levantou a cabeça.

- Eu acabei de convida-la para ir comigo e ela me contou - disse Harry sem emoção.

"Desconfiei" pensou Amber e olhou para Ginny, que parara de sorrir, preocupada "Harry não tem noção?"

- Isso é uma piração - disse Rony - somos os únicos que não tem ninguém, bem, tirando o Neville. Ei, adivinha quem ele convidou? Mione!

- Que? - exclamou Harry surpreso

- É, eu sei - Rony começou a rir - Neville me contou depois da aula de Potions! Disse que ela sempre foi muito legal, que o ajudava nos estudos, mas Mione falou que já estava indo com alguém. Ha! Como se fosse! Ela só não queria ir com o Neville... quero dizer, quem iria querer?

- Não! - disse Ginny aborrecia - Não ria...

Amber cruzou os braços com raiva, mas quando ia falar alguma coisa, Hermione se aproximou.

- Por que vocês dois não foram jantar? - perguntou ela

- Porque... ah, parem de rir, vocês dois... - disse Ginny

- Porque as garotas que eles convidaram acabaram de recusar o convite! - completou Amber

Os dois pararam de rir.

- Obrigado, Ginny e Amber - disse Rony azedo

- Todas as garotas bonitas já estão ocupadas, Rony? - perguntou Hermione com um ar superior - A Heloisa Midgen está começando a parecer bem bonita, agora, não está não? Bem, tenho certeza de que vocês vão encontrar em algum lugar alguém que queira vocês

Amber ficou revoltada.

- Disseram isso? - perguntou para Harry que parecia envergonhado.

- Eu não! Rony! - disse Harry se defendendo

Mas, Rony estava encarando Hermione como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida.

- Hermione, Neville tem razão, você é uma garota...

- Bem observado - respondeu ela com azedume

- Então... você poderia acompanhar um de nós!

- Não, não poderia - retorquiu Hermione

- Ah, vai! - disse ele impaciente - precisamos de pares, vamos fazer um papel realmente idiota se não tivermos nenhum, todos os outros tem...

Amber se mexeu desconfortavelmente, mas só Ginny percebeu.

- Não posso ir com vocês - disse Hermione corada - porque já estou indo com uma pessoa.

- Não, não está! - disse Rony - Você só disse isso para se livrar de Neville!

- Acha mesmo que Hermione teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas? - exclamou Amber indignada e Hermione a olhou em agradecimento - O que? Acham que ela não é bonita o bastante para despertar a atenção de alguém? Não é só porque você só notou que ela é uma menina agora que ninguém já tenha notado.

Rony e Hermione a olharam chocados por motivos diferentes. Mas, Hermione se recuperou rapidamente. "Tirou as palavras da minha boca" pensou Hermione.

- Ok, ok! Já notamos que você é uma garota. Agora vai com um de nós? - disse Rony para Hermione

- Já disse! Estou indo com alguém! - disse Hermione furiosa, subindo as escadas do dormitório

Rony olhou para Amber.

- Eu não vou ao baile, então nem tente. De qualquer forma não iria com você depois de tudo o que disse!

Amber subiu as escadas seguindo Hermione, mas ouviu Rony exclamar:

- O que deu nelas?

Quando chegou ao quarto, Hermione tentava se acalmar.

- Como conseguem ser amigos se sempre brigam? - perguntou Amber sentando-se em sua cama

- Eu não tenho ideia! - confessou Hermione

"Está tudo indo contra meus planos" pensou Hermione "Terei que esperar mais uma confusão passar para poder ir à Hemeroteca. Bem, pelo menos até lá arranjarei uma desculpa para dar a Madame Pince"

* * *

O trimestre terminou, e passou a semana que antecedeu o Natal. Todos divertindo-se o máximo possível. A Torre da Gryffindor estava lotada já que as aulas acabaram. Harry e Rony finalmente pareceram notar que os dentes de Hermione estavam menores do que eram antes.

"Meninos são tão distraídos" pensou Amber revirando os olhos.

Eles e Hermione tinham acabado de sair do Salão Principal, rindo de uma peça que pregaram em Malfoy. Amber e Sarah estavam andando nos corredores, sem nada para fazer.

- Eu achei bem feito! - disse Sarah com um tom de aprovação

- Amber!

Amber se virou e viu Oliver.

- Vou lá - disse Sarah com o sorriso maroto que fazia Amber ficar com vontade de lhe dar um tapa

- Hey! - cumprimentou Amber

- Desculpe, não pudemos nos falar muito. É o ano dos meus NEWT's, então... - disse Oliver

- Não, tudo bem! Você está certo! Tem que estudar muito! - disse Amber - Já tem ideia de que carreira quer seguir depois do colégio?

- Continuarei jogando quidditch, mas como jogador profissional

- Eu tenho certeza de que se dará muito bem! Fred e George disseram que você é um ótimo jogador...

- Sem me zoar?

- ...Depois comentaram o quanto você deve ter tentado se afogar ano passado após perderem para a Hufflepuff.

Oliver ficou um pouco envergonhado.

- É esse o motivo da rixa entre vocês e Cedric Diggory? - perguntou Amber

- Bom... Cedric é o seeker da Hufflepuff. E ano passado teve toda aquela confusão por causa de Sirius Black que com certeza você sabe...

- Sim, eu sei

- Então, o Ministério convenceu Dumbledore a colocar dementors no castelo

- O que? Ele ficou maluco? Aquelas criaturas são horríveis!

- Dumbledore não teve muitas opções... Sabe-se lá por que, no jogo de quidditch, os dementors resolveram avançar no Harry. Ele perdeu a consciência e caiu da vassoura. Nesse meio tempo, Cedric pegou o Golden Snitch. Dumbledore ficou furioso, com toda a razão. Os dementors não tinham permissão para irem até lá, no meio de um jogo de quidditch

- Mas por que o Harry?

- Não tenho ideia... Enfim, Cedric ainda tentou anular o jogo porque não tinha visto que Harry havia caído, mas foi considerada vitória da Hufflepuff

- As duas casas são tão amigas! Não deviam ficar brigando... Primeiro por causa do quidditch e agora por causa do Triwizard

Amber escutou um colega chamando por Oliver.

- Por que tenho a sensação de que você quer me dizer alguma coisa? - perguntou Amber

- Perguntar, na verdade - disse Oliver olhando meio irritado para o colega - Queria saber se você queria ir ao baile comigo.

Amber parou, surpresa pelo convite.

- Tudo bem - respondeu meio envergonhada

O colega chamou Oliver de novo.

- Ok, então. Tenho que ir. Até mais! - Oliver se despediu meio sem graça

- Tchau... - Amber respondeu antes que Oliver começasse a andar na direção do colega

Ela ficou um tempo paralisada. Sarah se aproximou silenciosamente.

- Que é que você está fazendo? - gritou Sarah colocando as mãos no ombro de Amber, de repente

Obviamente, Amber se assustou.

- Filha da mãe! - gritou Amber - Que susto!

- Vem, vamos para o Salão Comunal - disse Sarah abraçando-a de lado

Assim que entraram, presenciaram mais uma discussão entre o Trio. Dessa vez o assunto era o ovo que Harry deveria desvendar.

- Só não adie por muito tempo, Harry - disse Amber sendo arrastada por Sarah

- Não se preocupe! Eu não deixarei... - disse Hermione

Sarah obrigou Amber a sentar-se em uma poltrona nem muito perto e nem muito longe do Trio.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sarah

- Do que está falando? - retrucou Amber confusa

- Você parece estar em estado de choque

- Eu apenas não esperava...

- O que? O que você não esperava?

Amber ficou em silêncio e sentiu o seu rosto corar, sem entender direito o porque.

- Amber... - ameaçou Sarah

- Ai, tá bom! Ele me convidou para o baile! - disse Amber, se levantando e indo para o dormitório feminino.

Minutos depois, Sarah entrou no dormitório do 4º ano e se sentou do lado de Amber.

- Quem diria - disse Sarah contendo um sorriso maroto - Pensei que alguém não ia par ao baile

Sarah olhou acusadoramente para Amber.

- Eu não tinha par - disse Amber dando de ombros.

Quando deu o horário, Amber expulsou Sarah deliberadamente e se aprontou para dormir.

- Se você contar com quem vai, eu conto com quem vou - disse Hermione, aproveitando a oportunidade de que as outras duas colegas de quarto não estavam

- Conte você primeiro - disse Amber

Hermione hesitou.

- Está bem... Mas, você vai pensar que estou mentindo - disse Hermione

- Não me chamo Rony Weasley

- Viktor Krum

Amber sorriu.

- As vezes em que ele estava na biblioteca era...

- É, ele estava tentando me convidar!

- Mas, isso é ótimo!

- Agora é a sua vez!

- Oliver

- Wood?

- É... E você não contará nada a ninguém!

- Pode deixar!

As duas colegas de quarto delas chegaram e elas se calaram imediatamente, recebendo um olhar desconfiado e curioso das fofoqueiras.

Era tão surreal tudo o que estava acontecendo e os dias passavam cada vez mais rápido... Amber gostaria que Dezembro se estendesse por mais tempo, assim não teria que voltar a pensar no Triwizard.

Não esperava que pudesse guardar o seu segredo para sempre, mas queria reunir coragem para contar a Harry. Ele poderia ficar com raiva o que seria completamente justo. Mas, Amber não poderia simplesmente ter chegado e dito: "Olá, sou sua irmã", como já explicara para alguém anteriormente.

Pensou em como Ginny aceitou a situação bem e também pensou em o que teria dito Sarah depois que Ginny gritou. Pensou que escreveria uma carta à Marlene, sabia que ela tinha ficado chateada quando soube que as duas não voltariam para casa no Natal. Por outro lado, não permitiria que a filha e a afilhada perdessem a oportunidade de irem ao Yule Ball.

Antes ela pensou que o baile era uma "bomba". Agora, não pensava mais tanto assim. Afinal, poderia ser legal! E teve a sensação de que apartir de 25 de Dezembro as coisas mudariam, de alguma forma. Se a mudança seria inclinada para o lado bom ou ruim, Amber não saberia dizer.

Como todas as noites, com os pensamentos rondando a sua mente, seus olhos pesaram e ela dormiu.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Dia de Natal

**Capítulo 9 - Dia de Natal**

**25 de Dezembro de 1994**

Amber acordou assustada com um berro, olhou para o lado e viu, pela cara de Hermione, que ela não tinha imaginado. As duas se entreolharam por um tempo, se levantaram apressadas, colocaram o chinelo e seguiram para o dormitório masculino, de onde viera o grito.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione sonolenta, da porta do dormitório do 4º ano

- Ouvimos um berro lá do dormitório feminino - disse Amber

- Foi mal, Dobby me assustou! - disse Harry, indicando o elfo

Amber olhou para Hermione.

- É, é ele - confirmou Hermione - Mas, eu já te expliquei a história.

Amber balançou a cabeça com os olhos quase fechados.

- Dobby, essa é a Amber. Amber, esse é o Dobby - apresentou Harry

- É um prazer, Dobby - sorriu Amber

- O prazer é todo de Dobby, senhorita - respondeu Dobby, um pouco nervoso por ter assustado Harry

- Acho que vou tentar recuperar algum vestígio do meu sonho - disse Hermione saindo do quarto

- Como dizem, a esperança é a última que morre - disse Amber seguindo Hermione

Amber se jogou na cama de olhos fechados. "A quem quero enganar? Não vou conseguir voltar a dormir! De qualquer forma, logo Sarah acordará e não vai me deixar descansar" pensou Amber.

Suspirou derrotada e sentou-se na cama. Sarah e Ginny entraram no quarto.

"Se isso fosse uma prova de Divination eu teria tirado nota máxima" pensou Amber.

- Feliz Natal! - disse Sarah alegre, abraçando Amber

- Que suéter é esse? - perguntou Amber ao ver Sarah vestido um suéter azul - escuro com um S costurado

- Ah! Isso? - perguntou Sarah olhando para o suéter - Como somos muito legais, a Ginny falou da gente para a mãe dela

- Mamãe manda esse suéteres para nossos amigos - disse Ginny - Hermione e Harry recebem desde sempre

Amber teve que conter o sorriso quando ouviu Ginny chamando-a de amiga. Era incrível como esse tipo de coisa acontecia tão naturalmente.

- Naturalmente, você também recebeu - disse Sarah - Eu não sei o por que você não abriu os presentes ainda

- Ai! Está bem! - disse Amber olhando para a pilha que estava do lado da cama

- Se ganhar um livro vai para o paraíso, não é? - brincou Sarah - Só não vai ficar lendo durante o baile!

- Ha ha! Engraçadinha! - disse Amber séria

- Pensei que não fosse ao baile - disse Ginny enquanto Amber colocava os presentes em cima da cama

- É... Mudei de ideia! - disse Amber vagamente

- Foi convidada - explicou Sarah, fechando a porta do quarto

- Por quem? - perguntou Ginny curiosa

- Deixa de ser fofoqueira, Ginny! - disse Amber constrangida

- Eu contei para ela com quem eu vou - disse Hermione - É melhor você contar, se não a Ginny sempre descobre!

- Querida, sou irmã de Fred e George Weasley - disse Ginny se gabando - É óbvio que sei algumas coisinhas...

- Se você adivinhar te dou um... - começou Sarah, mexendo no bolso de onde tirou um doce - Chocolate Frog

- Oliver Wood? - arriscou Ginny

Sarah entregou o doce para Ginny que tratou logo de abrir e colocar na boca.

- Aposto que vocês armaram essa encenação - disse Amber - Você já disse para a Ginny antes!

- Não temos culpa se está tão óbvio - disse Ginny cobrindo a boca com a mão

- Não fale de boca cheia, Ginny! - bronqueou Hermione vestindo o suéter dela

- Mas eu tampei - disse Ginny engolindo o doce

- Não interessa! É falta de educação!

- Estamos entre amigas, Mione!

Sarah estava certa, Amber também ganhou um suéter Weasley.

- Me lembrem de agradece-la - disse Amber vestindo-o

- Eu sabia! - Sarah riu, medindo um dos presentes com a mão - Livros

- Ora, cale a boca! - disse Amber dando um tapa em Sarah

- Qual é dessa vez? Mais algum de Shakespeare? - perguntou Sarah

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum! Mas não fique toda hora lendo. É chato!

- Obrigada pela pena de auto - tinta - disse para Sarah - Vai facilitar muito não ter de ficar molhando a pena toda hora para escrever

- Não consegui pensar em mais nada. Fora os livros, é claro!

Amber olhou frustrada para Sarah.

- Você é irritante! - disse para ela

- Espero que não tenha me dado livros. Você sabe que eu não leio. A não ser que seja alguma coisa a ver com "marotices"

Hermione olhou estranho para Sarah.

- Não sei você, Sarah. Mas, Amber me deu um livro de romance - disse Ginny - De um autor que gosto

- Eu não sabia que você lia - disse Sarah

- Sou irmã de Fred e George, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não leia

- Pois faz muito bem! - disse Amber sorrindo vitoriosa para Sarah

A maioria dos presentes, como Sarah previu, eram livros. Mas, Amber não se importou, ela gostava de ler.

- Vamos descer logo! - disse Ginny puxando Amber pelo braço

Todos os Gryffindors passaram a maior parte da manhã no Salão Comunal, se divertindo com os presentes recebidos. Menos Amber, porque Sarah não a deixou ler em paz. Amber tinha escutado uma conversa entre Ginny e Sarah e descobriu que Harry queria ser auror. Acabou dando-lhe um livro sobre isso, como não o conhecia muito bem não queria arriscar comprar outra coisa. Até porque Hermione já havia lhe dado um livro sobre quidditch, mas ficou aliviada quando Harry agradeceu.

Depois, foram ao Salão Principal para um almoço magnífico, que incluía uns cem perus e pudins de Natal e montanhas de Bolachas Mágicas de Cribbage. Os garotos saíram para s jardins à tarde; a neve estava intocada, exceto pelas valas fundas feitas pelos estudantes de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons a caminho do castelo. Onde começou uma batalha de bolas de neve, no qual participaram os Weasley, Harry, Sarah e Amber.

Às cinco horas, Hermione se levantou da cadeira.

- Vamos, Amber! Já são cinco horas e você precisa tirar essa neve do cabelo - disse Hermione

- Já são cinco? - perguntou Amber assustada

- O que? Vocês precisam de três horas para se arrumarem para o baile? - perguntou Rony chocado, levando uma bola de neve, atirada por George, na cabeça

- Pensei que você não iria, Amber! - disse Harry

- Mudei de ideia - disse Amber vagamente

- Com quem vocês vão? - gritou Rony para as duas, sem receber resposta, enquanto elas desapareciam pela escada de acesso ao castelo

Ginny e Sarah ficaram mais uma hora, depois também foram para a Torre da Gryffindor.

* * *

- Amber, me ajude a fechar o vestido! - pediu Hermione

- Seu cabelo ficou lindo - disse Amber fechando o zíper do vestido da amiga

- Precisei fazer uma Poção Capilar Alisante para ele ficar bem no penteado. Mas, é cansativo. Não conseguirei fazer isso todo dia!

Amber ficou olhando para o vazio, por um momento.

- Conseguiu fechar o vestido sozinha? - perguntou Hermione surpresa

- O meu não tem zíper - Amber riu

- Provavelmente estamos atrasadas... - divagou Hermione

- Se eu fosse você esperaria o Salão Comunal esvaziar para fazer sua entrada triunfal

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas com um sorriso de canto.

- Eu escolhi algo meio verde - água... - disse Amber - Verde - claro combina mais com meus olhos, mas iria parecer muito "Slytherin". O que não é bom quando seu par é um jogador de quidditch.

Hermione riu. Amber olhou para o malão, pegou uma caixa pequena lá de dentro, pegou o conteúdo de dentro da caixa, colocou-a de volta no malão e vestiu o anel.

- Que anel é esse? - perguntou Hermione

- Eu nem me lembrava de que o tinha - disse Amber olhando para o anel - Acho que foi Marlene quem me deu. É simples, mas tem o leão da Gryffindor, então vai quebrar um pouco desse verde todo.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Você se preocupa demais! - disse Hermione

- Estou um pouco nervosa... - disse Amber olhando através da janela do dormitório - Eu nunca fui a um baile

- Nem eu - confessou Hermione

- Vou ver se o movimento já diminuiu no Salão Comunal.

Amber atravessou a porta do dormitório feminino e espiou. A maioria dos alunos já havia descido para o Salão Principal.

- Hermione! - chamou Amber - Pode vir!

Hermione não demorou a descer.

- É melhor eu ir - disse Hermione saindo do Salão Comunal

Amber respirou fundo e conteve o impulso de voltar ao dormitório.

- Vamos? - perguntou Oliver, se aproximando dela

- Vamos - respondeu Amber sorrindo

* * *

Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios, apenas alguns alunos como Amber e Oliver, que andavam em direção ao Salão Principal.

Quando chegaram, se misturaram com a multidão que observavam os quatro campeões e seus pares dançando. Amber conteve a vontade de rir ao ver Harry dançando. Ele não levava jeito mesmo!

- Se Parvati não soubesse dançar, Harry estaria ferrado - comentou Oliver

- Com certeza! - disse Amber

Os campeões se aproximaram da mesa principal e havia um ruivo ocupando o lugar costumeiro do Sr. Crouch.

- O que o Percy está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Fred, do lado esquerdo de Amber

- Bela tentativa. Mas, você não conseguiu me assustar de novo - disse Amber sem olhar para Fred

- Ah, que droga! - disse Sarah - Ela se acostumou!

- Tênis? - perguntou Amber olhando para Sarah - Sério?

- Ela já está me obrigando a vir de vestido, não pode me obrigar a vir também de salto - alto

- Na verdade, ela pode já que é vice - diretora

- Ela não reclamou até agora, então...

Amber percebeu que tanto Karkaroff quanto Rony não gostaram de Viktor e Hermione terem vindo ao baile juntos.

- Bom, vamos nos sentar - sugeriu Sarah.

Os quatro encontraram George e Angelina no meio do caminho e se sentaram em uma das mesas que haviam substituído as habituais quatro mesas.

- Acho que nunca te vi de cabelo preso - comentou Oliver

- Não gosto muito de prender o cabelo - disse Amber

- Mas, em Beauxbatons éramos obrigadas - resmungou Sarah - Ou um coque ou um rabo de cavalo baixo

- Por falar em Beauxbatons... - disse Amber olhando para Fleur criticando Hogwarts com seu par

- Rogério Davies, não? - perguntou Fred

- Se Fleur continuar falando mal de Hogwarts... - rosnou Sarah - Eu juro que azaro ela!

- Como é que vocês duas são amigas? - perguntou George surpreso

- Não faço ideia! - disse Sarah

- Criativa essa ideia de jantar, não? - perguntou Oliver se referindo ao método de pedir o jantar para o prato

- Eu me sinto estranha pedindo comida para um prato - disse Sarah.

Angelina sorriu, ela estava meio quieta. "É impressão minha ou a Sarah está com ciúmes da Angelina?" pensou Amber.

Próximo a eles, Hermione tentava ensinar Krum a pronunciar o nome dela corretamente.

- Devo gritar "boa sorte" para ela? - perguntou Sarah com um sorriso maroto

- Não seja má! - disse Amber

- Mas é verdade! - Sarah deu de ombros dando um gole no seu suco de abóbora

Quando toda a comida foi consumida, Dumbledore se levantou e pediu aos estudantes que fizessem o mesmo. Então, a um aceno de sua varinha, as mesas se encostaram às paredes, deixando o salão vazios, em seguida ele conjurou uma plataforma ao longo da parede direita. Sobre elas foram colocados vários instrumentos musicais, como bateria, violões, alaúdes, violoncelos e gaitas de foles.

As Weird Sisters começaram a tocar uma música lenta e a maioria das pessoas foi para a pista de dança.

- Isso não vai dar certo! - sibilou Amber para Oliver que a puxou para a pista de dança

- Nessas horas, um tênis pode mudar a sua vida - brincou Sarah antes de sumir com Fred

- Desgraçada! - resmungou Amber

Oliver apenas riu.

Amber, sem opção, tentou não cair enquanto dançava.

- Viu? Não é tão difícil! - disse Oliver

- Falou, profissional! - ironizou Amber

- É um grande mistério: você consegue se apoiar em uma vassoura, mas não consegue dançar?

- Dançar não está nos talentos da família. Quidditch está.

Amber segurou o riso ao ver que Ginny estava em uma situação pior do que a sua, quando viu que a mesma fazia frequentes caretas sempre que Neville pisava nos seus pés.

As Weird Sisters tocaram a última nota trêmula da gaita de foles e todos aplaudiram.

Sarah e Fred se aproximaram dos dois.

- Foi difícil? Morreu? - perguntou Sarah sarcasticamente

Amber deu um tapa no braço de Sarah. Começou a tocar uma música animada e Fred puxou Sarah para dançar de novo.

- Música lenta tudo bem... Agora, animada... - disse Amber

- Concordo. Vamos nos sentar um pouco - disse Oliver

Eles se dirigiram à mesa em que estavam as gêmeas Patil, Harry e Rony. Amber se aproximou e deu um tapa na cabeça dos dois.

- Ai! Amber! - reclamou Rony acariciando a cabeça

- Onde está a educação de vocês? - perguntou Amber irritada - Onde já se viu! Irem ao baile com alguém e ficarem de cara fechada.

Parvati e Padma fizeram uma cara de concordância aberta. Um garoto de Beauxbatons se aproximou e convidou Parvati para dançar, essa aceitou na mesma hora.

Amber e Oliver sentaram do lado de Harry, a primeira o olhando atravessado.

- Que foi? - perguntou Harry percebendo o olhar da irmã

- Nada - bufou Amber - Se não queria vir com a Parvati que a deixasse livre para vir com alguém que lhe desse a atenção

Harry deu de ombros.

Hermione sentou-se com os colegas, cansada de tanto dançar.

- Oi - cumprimentou Harry

Rony virou o rosto sem dizer uma palavra.

- Está quente, não acham? - perguntou ela se abanando com a mão - Viktor foi apanhar alguma coisa para a gente beber.

Rony lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

- Viktor? - perguntou ele - Ele ainda não lhe pediu que o chame de Vitinho?

Amber trocou um olhar de entendimento com Oliver, os dois se levantaram e se afastaram.

Mesmo assim, deu para ouvir a briga deles de longe.

- Como eles são amigos? - perguntou Oliver

- É impressão minha ou o Rony está com ciúmes do Krum? - comentou Amber

- Parece mesmo...

Amber viu, inclusive, Padma se levantar para dançar com algum outro estudante de Beauxbatons.

Minutos depois, Hermione se afastou da mesa, com raiva.

* * *

- Ali está ele! - Fred chamou a atenção de Sarah e George e os três tentaram se aproximar de Bagman, mas ele conseguiu se desvencilhar rapidamente.

- Que raiva! - disse Sarah

- Você pode tentar falar com ele! - comentou George olhando para Sarah

- Mas, Bagman já a viu conosco... Vai desconfiar - contrariou Fred

- Mas não custa tentar, Fred. Em outra oportunidade eu tento falar com ele - sugeriu Sarah - Se eu falasse com ele agora seria suspeito

- Ok - concordou Fred contrariado.

Harry e Rony saíram do Salão.

- Não me surpreende que Harry e Rony tenham saído - comentou George pegando a mão de Angelina - Nosso irmão é muito chato!

- Coitados de vocês - brincou Sarah balançando o cabelo de Fred, que reclamou - A mãe de vocês tem muito bom gosto para nomes, não?

- Porra! - exclamou Fred - Frederic, Ginevra, Ronald, Percival

- Eu jurava que o nome do Percy era Perseu - comentou Angelina olhando para o mesmo

- Sinceramente? Percival é bem pior! - disse Sarah - E a Amber ainda reclama do nome dela

- Mas, Amber é um nome normal - disse Angelina

- Amber é apelido. Não vou falar o nome dela, se não é capaz dela me esfolar viva!

Fred e George riram.

* * *

Amber e Oliver conversaram pelo resto do baile, algumas vezes dançavam um pouco, mas quando começava uma música animada, voltavam para a mesa.

Amber só percebeu que a hora tinha passado, quando já era meia - noite e todos estavam voltando para os seus Salões Comunais e, no caso de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, seus navios e suas carruagens.

Voltaram para o Salão Comunal conversando normalmente e lá se despediram para irem aos seus respectivos dormitórios.

Ao chegar ao dormitório, Amber tirou a maquiagem do rosto e trocou de roupa. Quando ouviu a porta bater fortemente.

- Hermione? - perguntou Amber assustada quando viu a amiga se jogar na cama.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas começou a chorar mais forte. Amber se sentou do lado dela e acariciou o cabelo da amiga em um gesto de consolamento.

- Calma, Mione! - sussurrou Amber - O que aconteceu?

- O que deu nela? - perguntou uma das companheiras de quarto

- Sai daqui! - disse Amber rispidamente ao qual a outra arregalou os olhos - Agora!

A garota saiu dali surpresa pela atitude da colega.

- O Rony é um idiota! - soluçou Hermione - Ele deveria ter me convidado por querer e não por eu ser a última opção.

- Você gosta dele? - perguntou Amber e Hermione ficou sem reação

- Mas, é claro que não! - negou rapidamente - Ele é um idiota!

"É melhor eu não insistir... Mas, eu sei que eles se gostam" pensou Amber.

Depois de um tempo, Hermione se levantou e foi ao banheiro se trocar e lavar o rosto. As companheiras de quarto voltaram temerosas que Amber começasse a azara-las, no qual esta apenas ignorou.

Hermione e Amber dormiram rapidamente, ambas pelo cansaço.

* * *

Todos acordaram tarde no dia seguinte ao Natal, que é feriado na Grã-Bretanha. Assim que Amber acordou, percebeu que nenhuma de suas colegas estava lá, então decidiu descer para o Salão Comunal, que estava mais calmo do que nunca.

Assim que se juntou a Hermione, Rony e Harry, que estavam fazendo os deveres atrasados (com excessão de Hermione, que os ajudava), percebeu que os dois primeiros pareciam ter deixado de lado a briga, mesmo que estivessem agindo formais demais.

- Preciso falar com você, Amber - disse Hermione ansiosa

- Tudo bem - disse Amber estranhando.

Hermione puxou Amber pelo braço, a levando para fora do Salão Comunal.

- O que você quer me dizer? - perguntou Amber com um estranho nó no estômago

- Eu descobri - disse Hermione calmamente

- Descobriu o que?

- Que você é a irmã do Harry e que a Sarah é filha do... Padfoot

Amber paralisou.

- O que? - riu nervosa - De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu fui mais cedo a Hemeroteca pesquisar e tive a confirmação que eu precisava: todos os McKinnon supostamente estão mortos - disse Hermione - E a última foi Marlene McKinnon, mãe da Sarah. Na foto, ela estava do lado de Lily Potter e dos marauders. Então, eu me toquei do que estava desconfiada desde o começo do ano letivo. Não adianta negar! Nós duas sabemos muito bem que isso é verdade. Você é a cara da mãe do Harry

- Você não pode contar ao Harry!

- Ele tem o direito de saber!

- Fala baixo, Hermione. Eu... Eu não... Não sei como ele vai reagir! Eu tenho medo. Ele vai ficar com raiva por eu ter escondido dele. E isso não é só sobre mim. É também sobre a minha madrinha e Sarah! Se o Ministério souber que Marlene forjou a própria morte virão com milhares de hipóteses de que ela ajudou Padfoot a escapar de Azkaban. Mesmo que nós tenham estado na França por todo esse tempo, quem é que vai acreditar?

Hermione analisou Amber em silêncio.

- Por favor, Hermione! - pediu Amber

- Então, me responda: por que Marlene fingiu estar morta? - perguntou Hermione cruzando os braços

- Por causa de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elas se odiavam e era o meio da guerra bruxa. Marlene não poderia continuar se escondendo e fugindo pelo resto da vida. Não havia nenhuma garantia de que a guerra acabaria um dia e ela tinha uma filha para cuidar! Então, ela queimou a casa e Bellatrix acreditou que ela estivesse morta

- Isso não explica você

- Foi no mesmo dia em que os Potter foram assassinados, algumas horas antes, na verdade. Quando ela chegou a casa e a viu destruída, Sirius já havia ido atrás de Pettigrew

- Espera! Você sabe sobre Pettigrew?

- É claro que sei!

- Continua

- Então, a notícia da "morte" dela ainda não havia se espalhado e ela esbarrou em Hagrid. Ela tentou impedir que Harry fosse morar com os Dursley, mas Hagrid disse que Voldemort havia o visto e que viria atrás dele quando voltasse, sem contar que eram ordens de Dumbledore. Bem, Voldemort não me viu, pois eu estava em um quarto diferente e não estavam nas ordens de que eu fosse junto

- Então, Marlene levou-as para a França

- O que você faria? Supostamente, estava morta. Bellatrix poderia voltar e a matar, sem contar tudo o que havia acontecido. Então, os poucos que sabiam sobre mim, pensaram que eu estava com Marlene durante o "ataque" e que fomos todas mortas

- Ninguém sabia sobre Sarah?

- Mamãe sabia, eu acho. De qualquer forma ela estava "morta", então Sarah também estaria. Isso eliminou qualquer desconfiança.

Hermione a olhou por um momento.

- Tudo bem - disse por fim - Mas, uma hora ou outra terá de contar a Harry

- Eu sei - disse Amber - Ainda estou criando coragem...

- Eu não quero pressionar, nem nada. Mas, acho melhor o Harry saber de você do que de outra pessoa... Vem, vamos voltar ao Salão Comunal!

Elas ouviram passos apressados, se viraram e viram um vulto correndo na direção oposta.

- Essa não! - disse Amber

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

O que acharam do capítulo? Digam nos comentários quem vocês acham que é esse vulto, eu quero só ver quem vai acertar! :) Já estou escrevendo o próximo, não se preocupem!

Agora, vou postar os links dos looks da Sarah e da Amber durante o baile, para quem quiser ver. O da Amber fui eu quem fiz, o da Sarah foi minha amiga Isabel Leal, que escreve comigo "The Biggest Adventure".

Amber: /lmZrLe  
Sarah: /qo4jeO


	11. Capítulo 10 - A Identidade do Anônimo

**Capítulo 10 - A Identidade do Anônimo.**

**4 de Janeiro de 1994**

Não saía da cabeça de Amber que alguém havia escutado a conversa entre ela e Hermione no corredor. Então, essa pessoa sabia sobre ela e Sarah. As perguntas que mais chamavam sua atenção eram "quem era?" e "por que ainda não se manifestou?".

Não era só Amber quem estava tensa por esse motivo, Hermione também ficou. Principalmente porque escutou os motivos que Amber tinha para manter tudo em segredo. Também não saia da cabeça de Amber que ela deveria contar logo a Harry antes que essa pessoa misteriosa o fizesse, mas não conseguia reunir coragem para tal.

Claro que a tensão entre as duas amigas afetou também Harry, Rony e Sarah. No dia anterior ao recomeço das aulas, Amber contou para Sarah o motivo de sua preocupação, mas toda vez que Harry e Rony perguntavam o por que daquela tensão toda, Hermione, Sarah e Amber desviavam o assunto.

Para sua sorte, Rony era tão tapado que nem percebia que havia algo de errado, mas, infelizmente, não podia dizer o mesmo de Harry, que as observava cada vez mais desconfiado.

- Agora que as aulas recomeçaram, ele deve se manifestar - disse Ginny

- Depende do modo que ele se manifestar - disse Sarah - Se for apenas com ameaças, contamos tudo para McGonagall

- Espere aí! - disse Hermione - Os professores sabem? Ginny sabe? Quem mais sabe?

- Fred e George - disse Sarah - Os professores teriam de saber. Por isso que Snape me odeia! Por qual outro motivo?

- Mas, Hagrid sabe? - insistiu Hermione

- Sabe - disse Amber impaciente

- Não era o Harry? - perguntou Ginny

- Se fosse Harry naquela tarde, teria ido direto pedir uma explicação

- Vai ver ele foi pensar um pouco antes de agir precipitadamente

- Não é muito característico do Harry - disse Hermione

- Conversamos depois - disse Amber para Sarah e Ginny - Agora temos aula de CMC, sem contar que os meninos estão nos olhando estranho

- Boa sorte! - disse Sarah indo para a direção contrária com Ginny.

Amber e Hermione desceram para perto da cabana de Hagrid, com Harry e Rony em seu encalço.

- Podemos ficar perto de vocês ou vão segredar mais um pouco? - perguntou Rony aborrecido

- Desculpe, Rony. É importante! - disse Amber

- Tão importante que não podem contar a nós?

- Você não entende! - disse Amber, agora com a voz irritada

- Como poderia entender se nem sei do que se trata?

Amber se vira irritada para Rony, mas Hermione a impede de falar qualquer coisa, pois conhecia bem o temperamento Potter.

Quando chegaram perto da cabana, porém, havia uma velha bruxa em vez de Hagrid. Ela se apresentou como professora Grubbly-Plank, professora temporária de CMC. Os Slytherin não pareceram surpresos com isso, inclusive tinham um ar satisfeito.

- Eles sabem alguma coisa que nós não - disse Amber para Hermione, Rony e Harry.

Hermione e Harry concordaram, já Rony continuava mal-humorado.

- Se você acha que eu e Hermione vamos falar coisas de menina perto de vocês dois, estão enganados - mentiu Amber.

Isso pareceu convencer Rony, que adquiriu um vermelho forte nas orelhas e murmurou algo inaudivelmente.

Amber achou a professora extremamente antipática, a maneira com a qual tratava Harry, enquanto esse só estava preocupado com o amigo.

A aula de hoje era sobre unicórnios e os meninos tiveram de ficar afastados, porque os unicórnios preferiam o toque das mulheres. Amber ficou para trás, simplesmente por teimosia, mas a professora pareceu não notar.

- Que é que você acha que aconteceu com ele? Acha que pode ter sido um explosivin? - perguntou Harry para Rony

- Ah, ele não foi atacado, Potter, se é o que você está pensando - disse Malfoy - Não, ele só está envergonhado demais para mostrar aquela caratonha

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Amber rispidamente

Malfoy olhou para Amber sorrindo maldosamente e Harry, instintivamente, segurou a varinha por dentro do bolso.

- Detesto ser eu a lhes dar a notícia, Potter - disse Malfoy entregando o Daily Prophet - Sabe, se as pessoas quisessem guardar segredo não deveriam ficar conversando em plenos corredores de Hogwarts.

Harry começou a ler a matéria com Dean, Seamus, Rony e Neville.

_- "O Maior Erro de Dumbledore" _- leu Harry -_ Alvo Dumbledore, o excêntrico diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, nunca teve medo de fazer nomeações controvertidas para o corpo docente, escreve Rita Skeeter, nossa correspondente especial. Em Setembro desse ano, ele contratou Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, o notório ex-auror que vê feitiços por toda parte, para ensinar Defense Against the Dark Arts, uma decisão que fez muita gente erguer as sobrancelhas no Ministério da Magia, dado o conhecido hábito que Moody tem de atacar qualquer um que faça um movimento repentino em sua presença. Mad-Eye, porém, parece responsável e bondoso, em contraste com o indivíduo meio humano que Dumbledore emprega para ensinar Care Of Magical Creatures. Rúbeo Hagrid, que admite ter sido expulso de Hogwarts no terceiro ano, e desde então exerce na escola a função de guarda - caça, um emprego que Dumbledore lhe arranjou. No ano passado, no entanto, usou uma misteriosa influência sobre o diretor da escola para obter o cargo suplementar de professor de Care Of Magical Creatures, preterindo muitos candidatos com melhor qualificações. Um homem assustadoramente grande e de ar feroz, Hagrid tem usado sua recém - adquirida autoridade para aterrorizar os alunos ao tratar de uma coleção de seres horripilantes. Enquanto Dumbledore faz vista grossa, Hagrid já feriu vários alunos durante uma série de aulas que muitos admitem "dar muito medo". "Eu já fui atacado por um hipogrifo e meu amigo, Vicent Crabbe, levou uma dentada fria de um verme" - declarou Draco Malfoy, um aluno do quarto ano. "Todos odiamos Hagrid, mas temos receio demais para dizer qualquer coisa" Mas Hagrid não tem a menor intenção de desistir de sua campanha de intimidação. Em conversa com a repórter do Profeta Diário, no mês passado, ele admitiu que cria uns bicho a que chama de "explosivins", uma cruza extremamente perigosa de manticore com caranguejo - de - fogo. A criação de novas raças é, naturalmente, uma atividade em geral acompanhada de perto pelo Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid, ao que parece, considera-se acima dessas restrições pouco importantes. "Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco", disse ele, antes de mudar rapidamente de assunto. E como se isso não bastasse, o Profeta Diário agora encontrou provas de que Hagrid não é - como sempre fingiu ser - um bruxo puro-sangue. De fato, não é sequer um ser humano puro. Sua mãe, podemos revelar com exclusividade, não é outra senão a giganta Fridwulfa, cujo paradeiro é atualmente desconhecido. Sedentos de sangue e brutais, os gigantes chegaram à extinção com as guerras que promoveram entre si no século passado. Os poucos sobreviventes se alistaram nas fileiras d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e foram responsáveis por alguns dos piores massacres de trouxas durante o seu reino de terror. Embora muitos gigantes que serviram Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tenham sido mortos por aurores que combatiam o partido das trevas, Fridwulfa não foi um deles. É possível que tenha fugido para uma das comunidades de gigantes que ainda existem em montanhas no exterior. Mas se as extravagâncias de Hagrid durante as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas puderem servir de medida, o filho de Fridwulfa parece ter herdado sua natureza brutal. Mas, bizarramente, dizem que Hagrid criou uma grande amizade pelo garoto que provocou a queda de Você - Sabe - Quem - com isso obrigou a própria mãe, bem como os demais seguidores do bruxo das trevas, a procurar refúgio. Talvez Harry Potter não tenha conhecimento da desagradável verdade sobre seu grande amigo - mas não resta dúvida de que Alvo Dumbledore tem obrigação de providenciar para que Harry Potter, bem como seus colegas, sejam informados dos perigos de se associarem com meios gigantes"._

- Vamos, você não quer levar detenção - Harry disse para Amber que estava prestes a dar um soco em Malfoy

- Bom, acho que isso deve encerrar a carreira desse caipirão - disse Malfoy com os olhos brilhando - Meio gigante... e eu pensando que ele engolira um frasco de Esquelesce quando era criança... nenhum pai nem mãe vai gostar nem um pouco dessa notícia... vão ficar preocupados que o gigante devore os filhinhos deles - ele começa a rir

- Seu... - começou Rony

- Vocês estão prestando atenção aqui na frente? - perguntou a professora Grubbly-Plank - Senhorita Evans, o que está fazendo aí? Por um acaso é um menino?

As garotas da Slytherin deram risadinhas desagradáveis.

Amber cruzou os braços, mordendo a língua para não falar nada, mas também não se mexeu. Ela sentia Harry tremendo de fúria ao seu lado.

Quando a aula acabou, Malfoy esbarrou propositalmente nela e lhe lançou de novo um sorriso maldoso.

Hermione correu para alcança-los e Harry mostrou o artigo de Skeeter.

- Foi o Malfoy, Hermione - murmurou Amber para Hermione

- Foi o Malfoy o que? - perguntou Hermione sem entender

- Que nos ouviu aquele dia no corredor. Tenho certeza disso! Ele me mandou uma indireta hoje

- Tem certeza de que não entendeu errado?

- Ele comentou: "se as pessoas quisessem manter os seus segredos não deveriam ficar conversando sobre isso nos corredores"

- Talvez estivesse falando de Hagrid. Se acalme, Amber!

Então, se dirigiram ao Salão Principal.

* * *

A suspeita de Amber se confirmou no dia seguinte a matéria sobre Hagrid. Ela acordou assustada por causa da hora. "O despertador não tocou! Que droga" pensou vestindo-se apressada.

Mal terminou de calçar o sapato, quando Hermione entrou no quarto.

- A droga do despertador não tocou! - disse Amber afobada

- Na verdade, eu desliguei ele - disse Hermione

- Mas, por que? - perguntou Amber sem entender - Eu perdi todas as aulas da manhã

- Sente-se. Eu preciso falar com você.

Amber tornou a sentar-se, desconfiada e Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você estava certa quanto ao Malfoy - disse Hermione - Você e Sarah foram a matéria do Daily Prophet de hoje.

Amber abriu e fechou a boca chocada.

- Sarah levou uma detenção porque deu uma surra no Malfoy em pleno Salão Principal - continuou Hermione - Por isso, resolvi deixa-la dormindo. Agora a poeira já abaixou, não se preocupe!

- Mas e como o Harry reagiu?

- Ele ficou bem confuso e depois ficou um pouco chateado por ter sido o último a saber, mas entendeu quando eu expliquei a história toda!

- Mas eu perdi as aulas da manhã!

- Foi melhor assim. Você teria ficado muito estressada! Não precisa se preocupar, eu já falei com a professora McGonagall e ela concordou com minha atitude. Depois eu te passo a matéria.

- Obrigada, Hermione!

- Ok. Agora é melhor irmos, a não ser que queira perder o almoço.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, ignoraram os cochichos e olhares que recebiam. Amber apostava que se Malfoy estivesse ali já teria ido inferniza-la, por isso agradeceu silenciosamente a Sarah.

- Mamãe nos escreveu! - disse Sarah assim que Amber se juntou a ela

- O que a carta dizia? - perguntou Amber

- Nada de mais! Perguntou sobre o baile e falou sobre essa matéria da Skeeter

- Vamos direto ao assunto. Quanto tempo de detenção?

- Três semanas com a professora McGonagall

Durante o almoço, Hermione ficava lançando olhares para Amber.

- Aja normalmente, cara - disse Sarah - Deixe que o Harry se acostume com a novidade

- Para você é fácil falar! Queria ver se desse de cara com o seu pai - retrucou Amber

Sarah deu de ombros. A sineta tocou e Amber se dirigiu para a aula de Potions.

* * *

Foi um pouco estranho nos primeiros dias após a notícia, porque nem Harry nem Amber conseguiram conversar direito. Mas, depois Harry se acostumou com a notícia e tudo voltou a sua normalidade.

Pela cara de Malfoy, quando saiu da enfermaria, não era desse jeito que ele queria que acabasse.

Na metade de Janeiro, ainda haviam primeiranistas que corriam de Sarah quando ela passava e essa, completamente marauder, se divertia provocando sustos neles. As provocações dos Slytherin já era algo cotidiano para ambas. Fora isso, a professora Grubbly-Plank continuava dando aula de CMC e Hagrid não apareceu nem para suas funções de guarda - caça.

Rony, Harry e Hermione tentaram falar com ele, mas ele não atendia a porta, então eles desistiram. A ideia de Harry era que, talvez, eles encontrassem Hagrid em Hogsmeade. Por isso, mesmo não tendo descoberto a pista do ovo, ele foi com os amigos para lá (mentindo para Hermione que já tinha uma ideia do que se tratava). Óbvio que Amber percebeu de cara que ele estava mentindo, mas não se manifestou, também estava preocupada com Hagrid.

Só que ele não apareceu.

- Sarah! - sussurrou Fred olhando para dentro do Three Broomsticks - É ele!

- Vem, Amber - disse Sarah - Vamos beber um pouco de butterbeer

Eles entraram no estabelecimento e Amber percebeu que Harry conversava baixo com Bagman, que parecia tentar persuadir o garoto a fazer algo.

- Vamos fazer nossos pedidos - disse George, se afastando com Fred

- Esperem! - sibilou Sarah indo atrás deles

Eles trocaram algumas palavras com Bagman e o mesmo saiu apressado do local, sendo logo seguido pelos duendes que estavam nos fundos.

Os três aproveitaram e pediram as butterbeers.

- Parece que ele não está com problemas apenas conosco - sussurrou Sarah para os gêmeos

- Conosco? - perguntou George levantando uma sobrancelha

- Também estou envolvida nisso agora - disse Sarah pegando as duas butterbeers e se dirigindo para a mesa em que Amber estava

- Está andando tempo demais com a Amber e a Hermione - disse George

- Está falando palavras complicadas demais para nosso vocabulário maroto - completou Fred

- Olha só quem fala! - resmungou Sarah

- Por que vocês foram falar com Bagman? - perguntou Amber pegando a caneca de butterbeer

- Não fomos falar com Bagman - disse George

- Fomos buscar as butterbeers - continuou Fred

- E aproveitamos para cumprimenta-lo - completou Sarah

Amber continuou os observando desconfiada.

- Não tem ideia do que Bagman queria com Harry? - perguntou Amber - Parecia estar o induzindo a fazer algo...

- Queria ajudar o Harry com a pista do ovo - disse George

- Mas ele não pode! - disse Amber assustada - É um dos juízes!

- Harry é o campeão mais jovem do torneio e ele não queria estar nessa - disse Sarah

- Mas é injusto Bagman dar prioridade a um campeão - disse Amber - Duvido que ele esteja ajudando Diggory

- Quem se importa com o Diggory? - disse Fred

Nesse momento, Skeeter entrou no estabelecimento com um fotógrafo gordo. Provavelmente, pensando em quem seria a próxima matéria do Daily Prophet. Sarah amarrou a cara assim que viu a mulher passando pela mesa deles para ir até o balcão buscar alguma bebida.

Amber ouviu Harry discutindo com Skeeter e, quando iria se manifestar, Hermione levou os meninos dali.

- Desculpem! Tenho que ir! - disse Amber para Sarah e os gêmeos, se levantando para segui-los.

Percebeu vários olhares em cima dela enquanto passava pela porta, mas, com muito esforço, ignorou.

- Harry! - chamou Amber correndo para alcançar os três que corriam em direção ao castelo

- Agora não, Amber! - respondeu Harry

Amber desistiu, cansada da correria, mas não queria voltar para o Three Broomsticks, de onde Skeeter ainda não havia saído. Então, decidiu voltar ao castelo. "Já está quase na hora mesmo... E não tenho muito que fazer em Hogsmeade" pensou Amber.

Ao chegar perante o quadro da Fat Lady, disse a senha e leu um pouco até que o Trio chegou.

- Desculpe - disse Harry - Tínhamos que falar com Hagrid

- Tudo bem... - respondeu Amber - Eu entendo. E...?

- Ele vai voltar a dar aulas - disse Rony meio penoso, provavelmente pensando em que tipo de criatura teriam que enfrentar da próxima vez.

* * *

No dia 21, Harry contou a Amber e Rony sobre a pista que Cedric havia dado (não contou a Hermione, pois essa pensava que ele já havia desvendado a pista).

"Se Harry ainda não soubesse sobre mim, teria descoberto só de olhar para o mapa" pensou Amber quando Harry subiu fingindo ir dormir.

- Boa sorte, Harry - Amber sussurrou, supostamente, para o vento.

Rony logo subiu, mas ela ficou mais um tempo lendo e pensando um pouco.

"Duvido que o ovo dê exatamente tudo o que Harry precisar" pensou "Nessa, Hermione vai descobrir que ele ainda não desvendou a pista do ovo. Quero só ver como vai ser!"

Quando era quase meia-noite, Amber fechou o livro e se retirou do Salão Comunal.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu não sei se vou conseguir escrever o capítulo amanhã e na sexta porque no sábado eu tenho a Feira Cultural lá no meu colégio, então estarei ocupada fazendo o trabalho. Desculpem se o capítulo não ficou muito bom! Até o próximo!


	12. Capítulo 11 - A Segunda Tarefa

**Capítulo 11 - A Segunda Tarefa**

**22 de Fevereiro de 1994**

Amber estava certa quando pensou que Harry precisaria da ajuda dos amigos (isso, obviamente, não incluía Sarah que jamais aguentaria ficar mais de 3 minutos dentro de uma biblioteca) e também estava certa sobre a reação de Hermione, mas Harry conseguiu enrola-la um pouco (dizendo que só precisava "dar uns retoques").

Apartir daí, os quatro passavam horas e horas dentro da biblioteca (sim, até Rony) para encontrar alguma solução que fizesse Harry poder respirar debaixo d'água durante 1 hora. Hermione insistia que tinha que ser algum feitiço, mas Amber discordava. Talvez uma poção, mas um feitiço nunca daria certo.

"Tanto que não existe em feitiços uma categoria para isso" pensou.

Harry procurou até na Seção Reservada, mas não encontrava nada.

"Quando a teimosa da Hermione Jean Granger vai me escutar? Não é um feitiço!" pensou com certeza.

O melhor que poderia fazer era pesquisar em livros diferentes quando não estivesse com os três, já que se o fizesse com Hermione por perto, seria automaticamente contrariada sobre sua tese.

A questão era: onde procurar? Faltavam apenas 2 dias para a segunda tarefa e ela não sabia o que fazia. Se sentia inútil, afinal de que servia a inteligência se ela não sabia a poção que precisava?

Pensando bem, ela torcia para ser uma poção, mas as possibilidades eram as mesmas de ser um feitiço: quase nulas. Não que não acreditasse na existência de um feitiço ou poção do tipo, mas nenhum dos quatro seria capaz de realizar um feitiço tão complexo e nem mesmo ela poderia fazer a poção sem temer dar tudo errado.

Também tinha o lado de que poderia ser magia negra e isso era algo que ela jamais mexeria, mesmo que estivesse extremamente desesperada.

- Tem que haver um jeito - pensou em voz alta no café da manhã

- É claro que há um jeito! - disse Hermione como que querendo se convencer disso - Se não o Ministério não teria aprovado essa tarefa

- Por esse e outros motivos que o Triwizard tem faixa etária.

As palavras de Hermione se perderam com a afirmação de Amber.

- É injusto que Madame Maxime ajude Fleur e Karkaroff ajude Viktor, se nas regras deixa claro que cada campeão tem que se virar sozinho - disse Amber, sem perceber uma coruja marrom indo em direção a Harry

- Mas se não ajudássemos Harry ele não teria passado da primeira tarefa - disse Hermione enquanto Harry desdobrava o pergaminho e lhe lançava um olhar indignado - Sem ofensas!

- Mas é disso que estou falando! Alguém mais experiente deveria ajudar Harry.

"E Cedric" acrescentou mentalmente, mas resolveu não verbalizar para não ter mais uma discussão com Rony.

- Sem ser este, o próximo fim de semana - Amber ouviu Hermione cochichar

- É o que? - perguntou Amber confusa

- Depois eu explico! - respondeu Hermione entregando uma pena para Harry que rabiscou alguma coisa em um pergaminho.

Só então Amber percebeu a coruja marrom que parecia estar olhando diretamente para ela.

- De quem é essa coruja? - perguntou depois que Harry amarrou a carta na pata dela e ela saiu voando

- Depois eu explico! - repetiu Hermione

Amber olhou irritada para Hermione.

"Claro! Porque eu sou sempre a última a saber das coisas" pensou pegando a mochila e se levantando.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Rony

- Para a aula - respondeu Amber secamente

Dito isso, ela caminhou para fora do Salão Principal.

- E lá vamos nós de novo! - disse ela quando percebeu que Oliver a seguia

- Qual foi a do estresse dessa vez? - perguntou segurando o riso

- Não ri! - protestou - É só que odeio quando não confiam em mim. Quando me escondem alguma coisa

- Primeira briga de irmãos?

Amber percebeu que era a primeira vez que eles conversavam desde que a notícia vazou.

- Vai ter que se acostumar! - disse Oliver - É sempre assim!

- Tem irmãos?

- Er... Não!

Amber segurou o riso.

- Mas já vi isso milhares de vezes! - defendeu-se Oliver

- Ok, experiente - debochou Amber - Tenho que ir para a aula, tchau!

- Até mais, "iniciante"! - Oliver retrucou, mas saiu andando antes que Amber fizesse qualquer coisa.

Durante a aula de CMC, Amber se manteve longe do trio por pura teimosia, não seria ela a dar o braço a torcer.

Hagrid deu continuidade na matéria de unicórnios, só que dessa vez trouxera filhotes, o que fez com que os meninos pudessem participar da aula já que unicórnios filhotes não se incomodavam tanto com garotos.

Mesmo não falando com o trio, apareceu na biblioteca para ajudar na busca (uma hora antes dos três). Não era por uma briga que deixaria o irmão morrer, mesmo que sentisse que essa ida seria tão inútil quanto as outras. Mas Rony não estava ajudando muito.

- Acho que não é possível - disse Rony do outro lado da mesa - Não tem nada. Nadinha. O mais próximo que chegamos foi aquela coisa para secar poças e poços, aquele Feitiço Secante, mas nem de longe teria potência para secar o lago

- Tem que haver alguma coisa - murmurou Hermione com o nariz a dois centímetros da página de tão cansada que estava

- Nunca teriam proposto uma tarefa que fosse inviável - completou Amber

- Ah! Voltou a falar com a gente? - perguntou Rony

- Hermione, diga a Ronald que eu não voltei a falar com ele - disse Amber irritada - E eu que só estou aqui porque não quero que o meu irmão morra, mesmo que esteja chateada

- Eu ainda estou aqui! - disse Rony

- Amber, entenda que não podíamos falar daquilo no meio do Salão Principal - disse Hermione - A carta era de Sirius. Queria perguntar a Harry quando seria o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade

Amber voltou-se para Harry.

- Não contou a ele sobre a segunda tarefa? - perguntou Amber preocupada

- Eu me esqueci - respondeu Harry envergonhado

- Quem vai entender vocês mulheres - resmungou Rony - De qualquer forma, propuseram uma tarefa "inviável", sim. O melhor que você faz amanhã, Harry é ir ao lago, meter a cabeça dentro dele e gritar para os sereianos devolverem o que quer que pegaram de você. Vê se eles mandam a coisa de volta. É o melhor que você tem a fazer, companheiro

- Existe uma maneira de fazer! - repetiu Hermione zangada - Simplesmente tem que ter!

Enquanto Amber sentia que sua inteligência não servia para muita coisa, Hermione estava frustrada com a biblioteca que jamais a deixara na mão na hora de pesquisar sobre qualquer assunto.

- Eu sei o que eu deveria ter feito - disse Harry, deitando a cabeça em cima do livro - Eu devia ter aprendido a virar um animago como Sirius

- É, você poderia se transformar num peixinho dourado sempre que quisesse! - exclamou Rony

- Ou num sapo - bocejou Harry

- Não é assim que funciona! - começou Amber - Você não escolhe em que animal vai se transformar, ele reflete em sua personalidade. Por exemplo, o patrono de Harry é um cervo. Provavelmente, ele seria um cervo se fosse um animago

- Não, o patrono dele é um veado - brincou0 Rony

- Cervo, caramba! - reclamou Harry e Amber escondeu o riso

- Tem um processo para isso - disse Hermione - Leva anos para alguém conseguir virar animago, depois ele tem que se registrar e tudo o mais. A professora McGonagall falou para a gente, lembram... A pessoa tem que se registrar na Seção de Prevenção do Uso Indevido da Magia... Dizer em que animal se transforma, quais as marcas características, por isso não pode abusar...

- Papai e Sirius eram animagos ilegais - Amber contradisse

- Mas eles tinham um bom motivo

- Harry também tem um ótimo motivo! Se manter vivo!

- Eu estava brincando. Eu sei que não tenho a menor possibilidade de me transformar em sapo até amanhã de manhã... - disse Harry exausto

- Ah! Isto aqui não adianta nada - exclamou Hermione, fechando o livro com violência - Quem é que vai querer que os pelos do nariz cresçam em cachinhos?

- Eu não me importaria - disse Fred saindo de trás das estantes - Seria um grande tópico para estimular conversas, não acham não?

- Claro! - ironizou Amber

- Tem cada feitiço inútil - resmungou Sarah de braços cruzados ao lado de Fred - Mas daria uma ótima azaração para a próxima vez que eu esbarrar no Malfoy...

"Onde os gêmeos estão, Sarah está" pensou Amber.

- Que é que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rony

- Virei invisível agora? - disse Sarah

- Se você fosse invisível poderia azarar mais sem ser pega - brincou Amber

- Tem a ca... - começou Sarah, mas parou repentinamente ao ver o rosto do Trio - feitiços de ilusão para isso

- Por que não estou surpresa que vocês saibam? - murmurou Hermione

- Porque minha madrinha é Marlene McKinnon - disse Amber

- Enfim! A McGonagall quer a Hermione na sala dela. Ah! E você também, Amber! - disse George

- Mas o que eu fiz? - perguntou Amber assustada

- Sei lá... Mas deve ter sido algo sério porque ela estava meio emburrada - informou Fred

- Disse que era para levarmos vocês à sala dela - disse George

Hermione e Amber se entreolharam e depois olharam para os meninos que pareciam meio perdidos.

- Encontramos vocês no Salão Comunal - disse Hermione, ao se levantar para acompanhar Amber - Levem o maior número de livros que puderem, ok?

- Ok - responderam Harry e Rony meio tensos.

Amber trocou um olhar preocupado com Harry antes de sair da biblioteca com Hermione e os gêmeos.

- Posso ajudar se quiserem - disse Sarah o que surpreendeu os dois - Só até aqueles dois voltarem! Estou entediada!

Assim, Harry e Rony explicaram para Sarah e continuaram procurando por um tempo.

Depois de um tempo, levaram milhares de livros para o Salão Comunal e continuaram folheando, aguardando as amigas.

- O que será que a professora McGonagall quer conosco? - Amber perguntou nervosamente para Hermione

- Eu não tenho ideia! - disse Hermione também um pouco nervosa

Amber repassava em sua mente qualquer coisa de errado que pudesse ter feito.

Então, elas chegaram a sala da professora McGonagall.

- Senhores Weasley, se puderem nos deixar a sós - disse a professora McGonagall

Os dois saíram.

- Eu detesto fazer isso - resmungou professora McGonagall - Como vocês sabem, na segunda tarefa os campeões tem que recuperar algo importante que perderam

- Eu não entendo, professora - verbalizou Amber

- O que você não entende? - perguntou McGonagall confusa

- Se veio falar sobre o Triwizard, quem deveria estar aqui é Harry - disse Amber

- Se ele realmente entendeu a pista do ovo, saberá o que fazer amanhã - disse McGonagall - O assunto é com as senhoritas mesmo. Continuando, vocês são importantes para dois campeões

Tanto Amber quanto Hermione entenderam.

- Com licença, professora. A Amber eu entendo, mas e eu? - perguntou Hermione confusa

Amber segurou o riso e Hermione olhou para ela mais confusa ainda.

- Krum - disse Amber simplesmente, o que fez Hermione corar

- Exatamente - disse McGonagall - Na tarefa de amanhã, vocês deverão ficar debaixo do lago, na cidade dos sereianos e os campeões as buscarão

- Mas, professora... - Hermione iria interromper, mas McGonagall levantou a mão em sinal para ela aguardar a continuação

- Vocês não deveriam levar a sério o trecho "passada a hora adeus esperança de achar" - disse McGonagall entendendo o que Hermione iria dizer - O professor Dumbledore jamais permitiria que os alunos corressem tal perigo

Hermione aquietou-se, envergonhada por ter pensado isso.

- Não, é claro que não! - disse Hermione - Me desculpe. Eu me precipitei!

- Agora, lançarei em vocês um feitiço que fará vocês "dormirem", mas conseguirem respirar debaixo d'água. Assim que chegarem à superfície do lago, amanhã, o feitiço se desfará! - disse McGonagall - Mesmo que vocês não corram perigo, não gosto de tomar essa atitude... Mas serei obrigada.

Amber e Hermione concordaram com a cabeça. Assim, McGonagall levantou a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço. Como as duas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras perante a mesa da professora, foi como se apenas estivessem dormindo.

Fred e George passaram pelo buraco do retrato.

- Onde elas estão? - perguntou Sarah

- Essa é uma cena que nunca pensei ver! - disse George

- Sarah Black lendo um livro - completou Fred com um tom risonho

- Ora, calem a boca! - reclamou Sarah - Estava entediada e queriam ajudar um pouco também. Mas vocês não responderam minha pergunta

- Na sala da McGonagall, oras

- Ainda?

- Acho que elas vão ficar lá por um bom tempo... - começou Fred indo em direção ao dormitório masculino com George

- Se fossemos vocês íamos dormir - completou George, entrando no dormitório com Fred

- Que estranho! - disse Rony

- Vem, vamos para a biblioteca - disse Harry indo ao dormitório

- Sabe, a biblioteca é para lá - disse Sarah apontando para o retrato

- Vou pegar a capa - disse Harry desaparecendo dormitório adentro

- E a capa vai caber em nós três? - pergunta Sarah para Rony

- Sempre coube - disse Rony - Você vai?

- Um motivo para ficar acordada até tarde... Sem contar que vamos usar a capa e estaremos quebrando regras

- Você pareceu a Hermione agora. Tirando a parte da aprovação na voz.

Harry apareceu com a capa e os três foram a biblioteca, onde varreram a noite procurando alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar na tarefa do dia seguinte. A certa hora, claro que não aguentaram e dormiram ali mesmo.

- Acorda! - Sarah ouviu uma voz esquisita dizer cutucando-a

- Para. De. Cutucar - disse Sarah pausadamente

- Vocês precisam acordar! - disse a mesma voz e Sarah ouviu um resmungo do lado dela.

Era Rony também sendo atormentando por este ser.

- Harry Potter teve que ir para a segunda tarefa - começou a voz, mas Sarah e Rony acordaram sobressaltados

- Mas ele não tem a solução para respirar debaixo d'água! - disse Sarah como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico

Quando Sarah olhou para o lado, viu um elfo doméstico bem bizarro. Ele vestia diferentes tipos de roupas.

- Quem é este ser? - Sarah se viu perguntando

- Ah! É Dobby! - disse Rony tão insensível quanto Sarah

- Sarah! Rony! - ouviram alguém gritando e imaginaram que era Hermione ou, até mesmo, Amber, mas era Ginny - O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? A tarefa já começou! Vamos logo!

Os dois olharam para trás e viram que o elfo havia desaparecido no momento em que Ginny apareceu.

"Bem que eu ouvi um estalinho" pensou Sarah se levantando meio grogue.

Os dois foram com Ginny para as arquibancadas do lago, onde se sentaram próximos a Fred e George que contaram o que havia acontecido até ali.

Então, eles viram um campeão subir.

Nossa! Esse foi rápido! - disse George

É impossível alguém ser tão rápido, George! Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa! - disse Ginny e ela estava certa

O campeão estava com as mãos vazias.

Vocês viram a Amber? - perguntou Rony olhando em volta

Deve ter se perdido com o Wood por aí - disse Sarah dando de ombros - Aquela é a Fleur?

Acho que sim! - disse Ginny inquieta - Sarah, Amber não sumiria desse jeito!

Sarah admitia que estava um pouco preocupada também, mas tentava fixar sua atenção na tarefa.

- Vou ver o que aconteceu com Fleur - disse Sarah se levantando e indo em direção ao deck, onde Fleur era enrolada em uma toalha por Celine Leroux.

Quando percebeu que estava seguida por Ginny.

Vou com você - verbalizou Ginny, mesmo não sendo necessária nenhuma explicação

Fleur, que s'est-il passé? - perguntou Sarah abraçando a amiga que se debulhava em lágrimas

Ma soeur est en bas! - chorou Fleur - Gabrielle est en bas! Je ne pouvais pas terminer la tâche. J'ai eu peur avec les Strangulots. Ils m'ont attaqué, et je ne pouvais rien faire!

Calmez-vous, Fleur. Il va bien se passer! - disse Sarah tentando confortar a amiga que ficava cada minuto mais triste.

Ginny olhava tudo com uma expressão de pena, entendendo a situação superficialmente.

- Há pessoas lá embaixo, Ginny - disse Sarah desesperada - A tarefa dos campeões não é recuperar um simples objeto furtado, mas, sim, a pessoa mais importante para ele!

Ginny arregalou os olhos preocupada.

Como que para confirmar o que Sarah disse, Cedric emergiu na água com Cho em seu encalço.

"Se Amber estivesse aqui faria uma observação bem sarcástica" pensou Sarah abraçada a Fleur.

Madame Pomfrey imediatamente puxou os dois para conferir se tinham algum ferimento e os cobriu com toalhas grossas.

- Quem da Fleur está lá embaixo? - perguntou Ginny baixinho

- Gabrielle - respondeu Sarah - A irmã dela

- Parece que só há garotas lá embaixo - Cedric tentou descontrair o clima com Fleur, mas não deu certo.

Ginny pensou em falar algo para acalmar Sarah, mas não sabia o que dizer.

A água se mexeu agitada e todos voltaram a sua atenção para ela, mas era apenas Krum com Hermione. Ginny pegou algumas toalhas na pilha e se aproximou da amiga preocupada. Sarah mal ouvia o estardalhaço que a multidão fazia. Madame Pomfrey também se aproximou dos dois, puxando-os para dentro da barraca, reclamando do Triwizard Tournament.

Fleur chorava mais fortemente agora. O tempo estava se esgotando, de acordo com a música "depois de uma hora, adeus a esperança de achar. Nunca mais voltará".

- N-não vai acontecer n-nada com eles - disse Hermione tremendo de frio - Aquele tre-trecho da mú-música era apenas para ga-garantir que os campeões voltassem de-dentro do prazo.

Fleur estava mais calma, depois das palavras de Hermione.

- Voir, Fleur? - disse Sarah se afastando um pouco da amiga - Tout ira bien!

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il ya des Strangultos et sereianos en bas! - retrucou Fleur teimosamente

- Mas e Harry e Amber? - Sarah perguntou preocupada para Hermione

- Eu não sei! Estive dormindo todo o tempo que estive lá embaixo - respondeu Hermione, diminuindo a tremedeira

- Assim vão pegar uma hipotermia - resmungava Madame Pomfrey - Cada ideia dessa gente!

- Do jeito que Harry é, deve ter acreditado nessa estrofe - disse Hermione - e ficado lá embaixo esperando Fleur chegar

- Mas eu non vou chegarr - choramingou Fleur

- Harry e seu complexo de herói - disse Ginny sem parecer estar criticando - Estou começando a me preocupar

- Começando... Sei... - murmurou Sarah

- O que disse? - perguntou Ginny confusa

- Nada não! - Sarah disse apressadamente, recebendo um olhar divertido de Hermione e um olhar desconfiado de Ginny

- Ali! - gritou Ginny apontando para a água.

Elas viram três pessoas emergindo na água. Amber, percebendo que Gabrielle não sabia nadar, colocou o braço dela em seu ombro e saiu nadando para perto do deck.

Fleur levantou o rosto esperançosa e, quando viu Gabrielle, se levantou apressada no intuito de ajudar a irmã, mas Madame Maxime a conteve.

Amber ajudou Gabrielle a subir no deck e isso foi o suficiente para Fleur se desvencilhar de Madame Maxime e correu para abraçar a irmã, murmurando desculpas. Sarah ajudou Amber a subir e Dumbledore e Bagman ergueram Harry.

Madame Pomfrey rapidamente os enrolou em toalhas.

- Não me assuste assim de novo, sua idiota! - Sarah rosnou para Amber

- Achou mesmo que Dumbledore nos deixaria morrer? - perguntou Amber como se fosse óbvia a resposta

- Eu sei lá! Eu estava nervosa!

Harry estava meio abalado por descobrir que havia bancado o herói de novo e chegado por último.

- Você foi muito corajoso - Amber disse para Harry, abraçando-o

- Fui tolo. Acreditei naqueles versos - disse Harry

- Isso o torna melhor do que os outros campeões - disse Amber se afastando - Você se preocupou com todos. E, vamos combinar, isso é algo dos Potter. Não dá para evitar ajudar!

Harry continuava se sentindo tolo.

- Muito bem, Harry! - exclamou Hermione - Você conseguiu, você descobriu como conseguir, sozinho!

Harry parecia querer dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia e Krum ficou com ciúmes da atenção que Harry recebeu de Hermione. Amber olhou para trás e percebeu que Dumbledore conversava com os sereianos e deu um sorriso interno.

- Compensarão Harry por ter ajudado Gabrielle - opinou Amber para Sarah, que ainda estava abalada

- Tomara! - respondeu simplesmente - Tem alguém te procurando desesperadamente

- Você cala a boca! - Amber disse automaticamente para Sarah fazendo-a rir - Desculpe pelo susto - disse ela se dirigindo a Oliver que tinha se aproximado

- Deu um susto em todo mundo, né! - disse - Ginny estava te procurando desesperadamente mais cedo até que se convenceu de que você tinha chegado aqui antes da hora

- Até parece! - disse Amber.

Amber percebeu que tinha perdido algo quando viu Dumbledore e os juízes conversando.

Viu Fleur dar um beijo nas duas bochechas de Harry, que corou, por ter ajudado Gabrielle. Sarah segurou o riso quando viu Ginny se mordendo de ciúmes. Madame Pomfrey insistiu para Amber que tomasse uma Poção Estimulante, mas foi convencida por Oliver.

- Nunca mais nos assuste desse jeito - disse Harry uma hora.

No qual, Amber deu de ombros feliz.

- Senhoras e senhores, - disse Ludo Bagman com a voz magicamente ampliada, assustando Harry, Oliver e Amber que estavam próximos ao homem - já chegamos a uma decisão. A chefe dos sereianos, Murcus, nos contou exatamente o que aconteceu no fundo do lago e, portanto, em um máximo de cinquenta, decidimos atribuir a cada campeão, as seguintes notas... A senhorita Fleur Delacour, embora tenha feito uma excelente demonstração do Feitiço Cabeça - de - Bolha, foi atacada por grindylows e ao se aproximar do alvo e não conseguiu resgatar sua refém. Recebeu e vinte e cinco pontos.

Sarah e Amber aplaudiram como várias pessoas.

- Eu merrecia zerro - disse Fleur deprimida, agarrada a Gabrielle

- O senhor Cedric Diggory, que também usou o Feitiço Cabeça - de - Bolha, foi o primeiro a voltar com a refém, embora tenha chegado um minuto depois da hora marcada. Portanto, recebeu quarenta e sete pontos. O senhor Viktor Krum usou uma forma de transformação incompleta, mas ainda assim eficiente, e foi o segundo a voltar com a refém. Recebeu quarenta pontos.

Karkaroff bateu palmas entusiasmado, com ar de superioridade.

"Odeio esse homem" pensou Amber, olhando de soslaio para o mesmo.

- O senhor Harry Potter - Amber desviou o olhar de Karkaroff e voltou a fixa-lo em Bagman - usou guelricho com grande eficácia. Ele voltou por último e ultrapassou muito o prazo de uma hora. Contudo, a chefe dos sereianos nos informou que o senhor Potter - Amber sorriu - foi o primeiro a chegar aos reféns, e o atraso na volta se deveu à sua determinação de trazer todos os reféns à segurança e não apenas o seu.

Rony e Hermione lançaram olhares exasperados e penalizados a Harry, mas Amber lhe lançou um olhar orgulhoso.

- A maioria dos juízes - Bagman deu um olhar indignado para Karkaroff, deixando claro que o homem novamente estivera contra Harry - acha que tal atitude revela fibra moral e merece o número máximo de pontos. Mas... o senhor Potter recebeu quarenta e cinco pontos.

Rony e Hermione, apanhados de surpresa, olharam para Harry, começaram a rir e aplaudiram entusiasmados com o resto dos espectadores, inclusive Amber.

- Deveria ter recebido cinquenta - disse Sarah animada - Só não recebeu por causa do Karkaroff.

- A terceira e última tarefa - disse Bagman - será realizada ao anoitecer do dia 24 de Junho. Os campeões serão informados do que os espera exatamente um mês antes. Agradecemos a todos o apoio dado aos campeões.

- Não teremos que nos preocupar até Junho - disse Amber para Harry, aliviada

- Vamos, Amber. Me ajude com a tarefa de casa - disse Sarah

- O que? - perguntou Amber surpresa

- Não me faça repetir! - disse Sarah puxando Amber pelo braço

- Acho que Amber assustou muito a Sarah - disse Hermione para Rony e Harry a caminho do castelo

- Claro! Ela vai fazer o dever de casa! - disse Rony rindo.


	13. Capítulo 12 - O Primeiro Howler

**6 de Março de 1994**

Quando Março começou, o tempo ficou mais seco, mas ventos cortantes esfolavam o rosto e as mãos todas as vezes que as pessoas saíam aos jardins. Havia atrasos no correio porque o vento não parava de tirar as corujas da rota.

- Amber! - gritou Sarah assim que ela apareceu no Salão Principal, o que chamou um pouco a atenção dos colegas

- O que é? - perguntou Amber sentando-se e percebendo Halo segurando um envelope vermelho

- Aparentemente minha mãe nos mandou um Howler - disse Sarah temerosa - Abre e sai correndo!

Dessa vez, Amber concordou. Elas abriram e saíram correndo do Salão Principal enquanto a voz de Marlene gritava algo sobre não contarem a ela sobre a segunda tarefa e o quanto ficou preocupada.

Quando a voz de Marlene sumiu em um corredor, elas se olharam e começaram a rir.

- Parabéns, amiga! Seu primeiro Howler! - disse Sarah - Que orgulho!

- Nisso que dá andar com o Harry - disse Amber - Vamos para a cozinha. Não tenho coragem de voltar ao Salão Principal e descobrir o que mais Marlene gritou

- Provavelmente só sobre a segunda tarefa.

Então, elas foram para a cozinha e depois seguiram para as suas aulas. A última aula da tarde, para Amber, eram dois tempos de Potions. No caminho para as masmorras, se juntou ao Trio, Harry parecendo particularmente animado.

- Harry, tomou o seu remédio hoje? - perguntou Amber preocupada

- Que remédio? - perguntou Harry confuso

- Você está indo para dois tempos seguidos de Potions e está animado

- Ah! Não é por esse motivo! Depois te explico...

- Essa frase já está começando a me irritar...

- Tem certos assuntos que não dá para falar em plenos corredores de Hogwarts - interviu Hermione - Fizemos isso uma vez e você viu no que deu!

- Eles vem vindo aí, eles vem vindo aí! - disse Pansy entre risadinhas e o ajuntamento de alunos da Slytherin, perante a porta de Snape, se desfez - Talvez você encontre aí uma coisa de seu interesse, Granger - disse Pansy em voz alta jogando o Witch Weekly para Hermione.

Nesse momento, a porta da masmorra se abriu e Snape fez sinal para todos entrarem. Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram nos fundos como de costume e, até Amber, estava fazendo isso desde o dia em que Malfoy azarou Hermione e Snape agiu daquele modo.

"Eu não deveria me incomodar. Ele é assim com todos" pensou Amber, mas se lembrar de que esse homem era o melhor amigo da sua mãe o deixava enojada "Só minha mãe tinha a capacidade para ver o melhor de pessoas como Snape".

Hermione lia o Witch Weekly com Rony e Harry ao seu lado. Amber também percebeu que as alunas da Slytherin observavam Hermione e Harry minuciosamente.

"Provavelmente mais algum artigo mentiroso de Skeeter" pensou Amber.

O professor Snape deu a eles fazerem a Poção da Sagacidade. Como Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam conversando, Snape tirou 10 pontos da Gryffindor. Para piorar, viu o Witch Weekly embaixo da carteira, leu em voz alta, fazendo os alunos da Slytherin rirem e tirando mais 10 pontos da Gryffindor.

Enquanto isso, Amber se concentrava na poção, tentando não se importar com a forma da qual Snape humilhava Harry. Então o professor separou o Trio e começou a murmurar provocando Harry. Amber percebia que Harry tremia de raiva e temia que ele caísse na lábia do professor. Por sorte, Harry não perdeu o controle, mas teve uma discussão com o professor, mesmo que esse não tivesse lhe tirado pontos e ouviu Snape o ameaçando. Ela estava prestes a dizer umas boas verdades na cara do professor quando houve uma batida na porta da masmorra.

Amber voltou sua atenção para a poção, adicionando as raízes de gengibre ao caldeirão. Verificou as instruções e sorriu de canto ao constatar que a poção atingira a exata cor que estava descrita.

Um tempo antes de acabar a aula, Amber terminou a poção, colocou dentro de um frasco de vidro e deixou em cima da mesa. Então, tocou o sinal e ela guardou o material.

- Seria engraçado se mamãe nos fizesse outra visitinha hoje! - disse Sarah, quando estavam em Hogsmeade, no dia seguinte

- Duvido. Ainda deve estar chateada por eu ter ocultado fatos da segunda tarefa - disse Amber, enquanto elas desciam o gramado de Hogwarts - Nunca mais acreditará no que eu disser

- Duvido! Você é a perfeitinha! Ou, de acordo com ela, a que me coloca na linha. Ih! Caramba! Rimou!

Amber riu da palhaçada da amiga.

- E se fizéssemos uma visita a Hagrid? - sugeriu Amber

- Amber, da última vez que viemos a Hogsmeade, nós mal aproveitamos! - reclamou Sarah - Depois falamos com Hagrid

- E onde estão os seus parceiros?

- Boa pergunta! Aliás, você só está fazendo perguntas.

Amber abriu a boca para responder, mas Fred e George chegaram.

- Vou ver onde Ginny se meteu - disse Amber

- Deve ter ido a Hogsmeade com Luna - disse Fred

- Quem é Luna? - perguntou Sarah

- Luna Lovegood da Ravenclaw - disse George

- Ah, tá! Sei quem é! - disse Sarah - Você está fugindo de nós?

- Não é isso! - disse Amber

- Ah! Qual é! - disse Sarah - Você passa a semana toda com seu irmão e os amigos dele e, quando vamos a Hogsmeade, você vai atrás da Ginny me deixando para trás?

- Para de fazer drama, Sarah

As duas riram.

- Vamos procurar Ginny - disse Sarah - Aproveitamos e te apresentamos Luna. Ela é meio doidinha, mas é legal!

Elas não demoraram a encontrar as duas, Amber foi apresentada a Luna (e vice-versa), mas Luna teve que ir com umas colegas da Ravenclaw e acabaram ficando só os cinco. No final decidiram tomar uma butterbeer no Three Broomsticks.

- Depois eu vou com Fred e George na Zonko's. Sei como você não gosta desse tipo de coisa - disse Sarah tomando um gole de butterbeer

- Podemos dar uma passada na Honeydukes - sugeriu Ginny - Tem os melhores doces lá!

- A única coisa que poderia tornar Hermione e Amber cem por cento irritantes é se elas tivessem mania de comida saudável - disse George

- Até parece! - retrucou Amber - Adoro chocolate! Sou viciada

- Menos mal - brincou Fred

- Fred, George tá na nossa hora! - disse Sarah de repente e Amber pôde jurar que ela havia chutado o tornozelo deles como aviso

Os dois deram um último gole na butterbeer e se despediram.

- O que esses três estão aprontando? - perguntou Amber confusa e Ginny segurou o riso

- Você é muita ingênua! - disse Ginny - Sempre que eles agirem assim é para te irritar porque o Oliver está aqui

- Ah! Claro! - disse Amber envergonhada

- Admita de uma vez que gosta dele!

- Eu não gosto dele desse jeito!

- Sei... Assim como eu não gosto do Harry.

Amber acenou para Oliver, ignorando a última fala de Ginny.

- Onde será que o Harry se meteu? - perguntou Amber um pouco preocupada

- Acho que esse torneio está te deixando paranóica - disse Ginny bebendo um gole da sua caneca de butterbeer - Ele deve estar se metendo em confusão com Rony e Hermione, como sempre

- Isso é o que me preocupa!

- Deveria saber disso no momento em que pisou em Hogwarts. Afinal, você é a irmã de Harry Potter

- Eu queria que as pessoas me vissem apenas como Amber Potter e não "a irmã de Harry Potter". Harry não fica se vangloriando pelo o que aconteceu com a gente. Ele não queria ser famoso.

Ginny ficou em silêncio um pouco constrangida.

- Vocês convivem em menos de 1 ano e já o conhece tanto assim? - perguntou Ginny

- Ele tem muito da minha personalidade. Ainda bem, se não teríamos um quarto bagunceiro...

- Ele automaticamente se mete em confusões, então de nada adianta

- Mas as confusões é quem vão até ele. Ele não procura por elas como Fred, Sarah e George

- Pois é... Agora virou trio. Acho que mamãe não gostaria de saber que agora Fred e George tem mais um amigo que fica dando corda nas marotices deles

- É grupo, Ginny. Tem o Lee Jordan

- Ok, ok. Um grupo, sem contar a Angelina.

Então, elas ficaram sem assunto e Amber ficou olhando em volta para se distrair. Viu Oliver com os colegas do time de quidditch.

- Vamos para a Honeydukes - sugeriu Ginny - Não temos mais nada para fazer...

- O que é meio estranho quando se está em Hogsmeade - disse Amber saindo do estabelecimento com Ginny

- Depois de um tempo, fica até chato... Quer dizer, não tem muito que fazer! Fora comprar e pôr o papo em dia sem professores vigiando.

Então, elas foram a Honeydukes e compraram vários doces. No caminho, esbarraram nos gêmeos e na Sarah.

- Eu te odeio - resmungou Amber

- Odeia nada! - disse Sarah sorrindo marotamente

- Vocês nunca vão entender que eu e Oliver somos apenas amigos?

- Apenas acho bom contar dessa "amizade" para o Harry ou ele pode ficar com ciúmes.

Sarah começou a correr e Amber correu atrás dela.

Quando elas pararam de correr estavam na cerca que ficava na frente da Shrieking Shack.

- Vamos entrar? - perguntou Sarah animada

- O que? Ficou maluca? - perguntou Amber

- Você sabe que a casa não é realmente mal-assombrada

- Eu sei!

- Então porque está hesitando?

- Não estou hesitando... É que a casa é tão abandonada. Deve estar empoeirada...

- ...e cheia de teias e teias de aranha

- Cala a boca!

- Sério isso? Você tem medo de aranhas?

- Qual o problema?

- Se o seu cabelo não fosse ruivo - avermelhado eu juraria que você é irmã do Rony

- Ele também tem medo de aranhas?

Sarah concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu não tenho medo de aranhas! - protestou Amber - Eu só... Não me dou bem com elas!

- Sai correndo quando vê uma aranha desse tamanhinho - zombou Sarah

- Obrigada, de verdade - ironizou Ginny se aproximando

- Por nos deixar para trás - completaram os gêmeos

- Foi mal! Ela ia bater em mim! - disse Sarah

- Ah! É mesmo! - disse Amber como que se lembrando de algo e deu um tapa forte no braço de Sarah

- Ai! cacete! - gritou Sarah - Pode não parecer, mas aqui é forte demais para o meu gosto!

No local onde Amber tinha batido, adquiriu uma mancha levemente avermelhada. Amber revirou os olhos.

- Sabe, Ginny - disse Sarah - Você e a Amber poderiam ser irmãs. Porque ela também tem medo de aranhas como o Rony

- Eu não tenho medo! - rosnou Amber - E não poderíamos ser irmãs. Não que eu não ache a Ginny legal, mas aí ela não poderia ficar com o Harry!

Ginny corou e os gêmeos riram.

- Ora, cale a boca, Amber! - reclamou Ginny

- Quem mandou falar da sua "paixão nada secreta" para a irmã da sua "paixão nada secreta" - brincou Sarah

- Foi por isso que eu surtei quando você me contou que ela era irmã dele e que você... - começou Ginny

- Não vamos falar desse assunto aqui! - disse Amber rapidamente

- Amber, todo mundo já sabe! - disse Sarah

- Tá, mas mesmo assim... - disse Amber

- Pensando em entrar, mini marauder? - perguntou George se referindo a casa

- Vocês já entraram, suponho - disse Sarah

- Com certeza! - responderam os gêmeos em uníssono

- A Amber não quer vir comigo... Tem medo das teias de aranha.

Sarah pôde sentir Amber estremecendo levemente do seu lado e riu abafadamente.

- Entre sozinha. Você não é a corajosa? - desafiou Fred

- Pois entro mesmo! - disse Sarah

Ela se virou para a casa, passou por entre a cerca e começou a caminhar para a casa, tentando conter seu sorriso maroto.

Amber cruzou os braços desconfiada.

- Ela vai aprontar alguma... - sussurrou para que apenas Ginny pudesse ouvir

- Não duvido nada! Do jeito que ela é! - Ginny sussurrou de volta

Eles ouviram um grito e os gêmeos pegaram a varinha para ir até a casa.

- Que decepção! - zombou Amber - Eles caíram

- Eu cairia também se você não tivesse me dado um toque - disse Ginny

Alguns minutos depois, eles voltaram com Sarah sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Não se diziam os "melhores"? - debochou Sarah - Mas caíram no meu truque

- Truque barato, ainda por cima - disse Amber

- Não tínhamos como adivinhar que você ia usar um truque tão simples - retrucou George

Mas Sarah levou de outro jeito.

- Assumam logo que eu enganei vocês! - disse Sarah

- Ninguém está negando - disse Fred pacificamente

Realmente, uma briga entre os quatros não poderia dar em boa coisa.

- O que vamos fazer agora que Sarah já deu uma visita a Shrieking Shack? - perguntou Ginny divertida

- Ah! Você tinha razão, Amber! Está empoeirado! - disse Sarah começando a andar na direção oposta a casa

- Claro! Está abandonada desde o ano passado, suponho. Já que Lupin deu aulas aqui, deve ter usado a casa durante suas transformações - disse Amber

- Imagine se eu tivesse conseguido ser expulsa ano passado? - perguntou Sarah - Aposto como Lupin me reconheceria de cara

- Não digo de cara, mas depois de algumas aulas ele começaria a desconfiar, com toda a certeza!

- Ai! Ai! - disse Sarah entediada - O que vamos fazer agora?

- Ginny? Amber? Sarah? - perguntou uma voz feminina atrás deles.

Quando as citadas se viraram, junto com os gêmeos, viram Hermione olhando para eles um pouco tensa.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou tentando manter sua voz calma - Saíram dos limites de Hogsmeade

- Saímos? - perguntou Sarah confusa

Então, Amber olhou em volta e percebeu que elas realmente estavam um meio distantes do centro do povoado.

- Ooops! - disseram os gêmeos em um tom meio debochado

- Se estamos fora dos limites de Hogsmeade, você também está! - disse Sarah desconfiada

- Onde estão Harry e Rony? - perguntou Amber

Hermione ficou sem saber o que responder para enrola-las.

- Quisemos nos afastar um pouco - inventou Hermione

- Para que? - perguntou Sarah sem dar brecha

- Para conversar - mentiu Hermione - Fugir um pouco da rotina em Hogsmeade, também

- Nisso a Mione tem razão - disse Ginny lançando um olhar para Hermione - Uns passeios para Hogsmeade e toda vez fazemos as mesmas coisas

- Isso porque é só o segundo passeio do ano - disse Amber

- Bom... Vamos? - sugeriu Hermione - Sabem como é... As coisas estão começando a ficar realmente perigosas!

- Como se alguém conseguisse me azarar - disse Sarah

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar, não? - disse Hermione

- Vão indo vocês na frente - disse Amber - Preciso falar sobre o dever com a Hermione

- Acho que vou ficar - disse Sarah decidida - Preciso mesmo de uma ajudinha em Potions. Sabem como o Snape me trata!

Os Weasleys foram andando na frente.

- Desembucha! - disse Sarah - O que vocês estão aprontando?

- Não estamos aprontando nada! - disse Hermione um pouco ofendida - Estamos fazendo... quase a mesma coisa que fizeram no último passeio a Hogsmeade

- Não fizemos nada naquele passeio - disse Sarah franzindo o cenho

- Ah, não? Não encontraram a sua mãe, por um acaso? - disse Hermione irônica

- Como você sabe disso? - perguntou Amber

- Eu vi! Mas isso não vem ao caso! - começou Hermione

- Não vem ao caso mesmo! - interrompeu Sarah - A não ser que a Srª Weasley tenha vindo escondida a Hogsmeade para encontrar vocês três! Porque seus pais não poderiam visitar o povoado e os pais do Harry... é meio óbvia a resposta!

- Sua sensibilidade me comove - disse Amber - De qualquer forma, a Srª Weasley não teria motivos para se esconder

- É melhor nós irmos, não? - Hermione desviou o assunto - Afinal, Ginny e os gêmeos devem estar lhes esperando.

Amber olhou para Hermione finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto caminhavam de volta a parte habitada do povoado, Amber sussurrou para Hermione.

- Estão se encontrando com Padfoot? - perguntou

- Não posso falar isso agora - sussurrou Hermione de volta

- Ele leu? - perguntou Amber novamente, mencionando o artigo de Skeeter

- Parece que sim...

- Como assim "parece que sim"?

- Não sei explicar! Ele estava estranho, por isso eu acho que sim. Não tenho como ter certeza, afinal estávamos conversando quando ouvimos vocês. Por isso, saí para verificar!

Amber se virou quando ouviu passos distantes.

- Hermione? - chamou Rony

- Estou aqui! - respondeu Hermione

Sarah tinha se juntado aos gêmeos e Ginny, que estavam mais a frente, mas não muito longe.

- Ah! Eram vocês! - disse Rony quando se aproximou - O que estavam fazendo longe de Hogsmeade?

- Não percebemos que tínhamos saído do limite. Mas eu já estou indo! - disse Amber se despedindo de Hermione - Aliás, avise para o senhor Harry Potter que se ele sumir desse jeito mais uma vez, vai levar um puxão de orelha da irmã dele!

Rony e Hermione riram enquanto a garota se afastava.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou George quando todos estavam juntos de novo

- Eu acho que já está ficando tarde - disse Ginny - Vou voltar para o castelo. Vocês vem comigo?

- Acho que Ginny está certa! Já devem ser umas três e sei lá quantas horas! - disse Amber

- Não tem mais nada para fazer, né? - disse Sarah

- Podíamos aprontar! - sugeriu George

- Tchau, Amber, Ginny! - disse Sarah rapidamente, se afastando com os gêmeos

- Não quero nem ver o que ela vai aprontar dessa vez! - disse Amber rindo, enquanto ela e Ginny iam em direção ao castelo

- Está tudo muito estranho! - disse Ginny.

Quando entraram no centro de Hogsmeade, Amber pôde jurar que viu um cachorro preto roubando um jornal de cima de uma das mesas.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Podem me matar! Desculpem, mas eu não consegui escrever o encontro entre a Sarah e o Sirius. Eu não sou boa nesse tipo de escrita! E o capítulo ficou pequeno porque eu também não estava com muita criatividade e fiquei com essa pressão de tentar escrever o encontro que nem... Me desculpem, mas eu não consegui!


	14. Capítulo 13 - O Ano Está Acabando

**8 de Março de 1994**

Dia 8 as coisas meio que saíram de controle para Hermione que recebeu várias cartas de odiadores por causa da matéria de Rita Skeeter.

- Eu juro que se eu encontrar aquela mulher em qualquer lugar, eu vou lhe dar uma lição - disse Amber para Rony e Harry, com raiva, enquanto se dirigiam a aula de CMC

- Vai ter que entrar na fila - disse Harry.

Mesmo tendo seus mal entendidos com Hermione, no começo, por causa do segredo, ela se afeiçoou a amiga e não suportava quando alguém lhe chamava de "mudblood" ou fazia mal a ela.

No caminho, tiveram que ignorar o comentário desagradável de Parkinson. Hagrid deu uma aula sobre Nifflers, pediu a todos que tirassem os objetos mais valiosos que estivessem usando (depois que um Niffler pulou em cima de Pansy Parkinson, tentando tirar o relógio de ouro do pulso da garota) e pediu que todos pegassem um Niffler, porque ele tinha espalhado cem moedas de leprechaun que estavam espalhadas em um terreno em que a terra fora recentemente revolvida. Quem apanhasse o Niffler que apanhasse mais moedas, ganharia um prêmio. Quem ganhou foi o Rony, uma enorme barra de chocolate da Honeydukes.

Hermione não parava de receber cartas dos odiadores, mas várias vezes recebia Howlers falando palavras muito grosseiras. Então, ela decidiu que iria descobrir como Skeeter ouve conversas de dentro de Hogwarts estando proibida de visitar o lugar.

Dia 11, estavam todos saindo da aula de Moody cuidando de ferimentos causados pelo teste que o professor havia passado.

- Espero que tenha me dado bem - Amber comentou com Sarah, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores

- Amber! - chamou Hermione correndo na direção dela - Preciso da sua ajuda! Não aguento mais Skeeter bisbilhotando a vida alheia! Ela tem que estar fazendo algo ilegal para conseguir escutar as conversas que correm dentro de Hogwarts

- Você não para pra respirar, não? - disse Sarah divertida

- Desculpe - disse Hermione

- É claro que vou ajudar! Ela não mexeu apenas com nós três, mexeu também com Harry e muitas outras pessoas - disse Amber

- A dupla investigativa? - perguntou Sarah - Deixe-me adivinhar, nem Harry nem Rony quiseram ajudar

- Basicamente - disse Hermione - Mas a Amber aguenta mais horas na biblioteca do que aqueles dois

- Quanto mais cedo melhor. Vamos! - disse Amber - Tchau, Sarah!

As duas foram para a biblioteca pesquisar métodos mágicos para a pessoa escutar sem ser vista.

- Capa da invisibilidade não é, pois eu falei com Moody e ele não viu Skeeter em nenhum lugar do castelo - sussurrou Hermione para Amber, separando alguns livros em cima da mesa da biblioteca

- Você está certa! Não tem como ela fazer tudo isso e ainda ser "legal" - sussurrou Amber - Além do mais, foi proibida de pisar aqui.

Ao se aproximar o feriado de Páscoa, os deveres de casa aumentaram, mas Amber e Hermione deram conta de fazer os deveres e continuar incansavelmente a pesquisa. No feriado de Páscoa, Hermione teve a desagradável surpresa de descobrir que a Srª Weasley lia o Witch Weekly, mas Amber tinha escrito uma carta a Marlene e isso foi o que salvou o humor de Hermione (Marlene enviou alguns ovos de Páscoa para eles).

- Escreveram a Percy? - perguntou Amber com o cenho franzido, ao vê-los com a carta de Percy - Por que?

- Essa coisa do Sr. Crouch é muito suspeita - disse Hermione

- E, obviamente, vocês vão se meter nisso! - disse Amber suspirando.

Eles deram um sorriso amarelo.

O começo do trimestre significava que a terceira tarefa do Triwizard estava se aproximando e, com isso, o fim do ano letivo.

- Coitado do seu namorado - provocou Sarah - Essa época ele e todo o resto do time treinariam duramente para conseguir a taça de quidditch

- Ele não é meu namorado - respondeu Amber entediada, lendo um livro

- Ainda - murmurou Sarah com um sorriso maroto, mas Amber não escutou, pois estava muito concentrada no livro.

Harry entrou apressado no Salão Comunal e parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona. Sarah cutucou Amber que a olhou atravessado, então percebeu que Harry tinha chegado. Harry se aproximou de onde Rony, Amber, Hermione e Sarah estavam e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Quando Amber acordou no dia seguinte, encontrou a cama de Hermione vazia. Provavelmente havia saído mais cedo para despachar alguma coruja.

"Já está na hora de eu escrever para Marlene" pensou Amber "Ela pareceu realmente preocupada com isso da segunda tarefa".

Amber se esticou preguiçosamente pegando o pedaço de pergaminho, o tinteiro e a pena para escrever uma carta a Marlene. Primeiramente, pediu desculpas pelo ocorrido, dizendo que não queria preocupa-la se tinha corrido tudo bem. Depois, contou seus medos sobre a terceira tarefa, o que Harry havia dito na noite anterior, o passeio para Hogsmeade... Quando terminou a carta, percebeu o quanto sua vida estava agitada ultimamente.

Vezes como essa, ela tinha dúvidas se deveria se aproximar do trio, ou se deveria deixa-los sozinhos. Mesmo que Harry não demonstrasse, ela sabia que uma pequena parte dele tinha raiva por ela ter escondido a verdade dele por todo esse tempo.

Decidiu descer um pouco para o Salão Comunal, com a carta enfiada em uma das páginas de um livro.

- Para variar, lendo - disse Sarah revirando os olhos, entrando no Salão Comunal com os gêmeos

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Amber

- Rony metendo o nariz onde não é chamado - disse Sarah se jogando no sofá ao lado do da amiga

- Você deveria saber que com o trio é assim. Se tentar esconder algum segredo perto deles...

Sarah fez uma cara de quem iria implicar com Amber, mas parece que acabou desistindo.

- Aliás, a Hermione não estava no quarto - disse Amber - Ela foi enviar uma coruja?

- Foi! Ela, Rony e Harry - disse George

- Para variar um pouco - disse Sarah - É impressão minha ou está se afastando deles de vez em quando?

Amber deu de ombros sem, contudo, responder e fechou o livro.

- Acho que vou dar uma volta por aí... Não vai demorar até que as aulas comecem - disse se levantando

- Ok, então - disse Sarah deitando no sofá.

Quando chegou ao Corujal, o Trio já havia saído. Então, ela assobiou para Rustie, que logo desceu de cima da torre, para poder prender a carta nas suas patas.

Ouviu um barulho na porta no momento em que Rustie levantou vôo.

- Quem será? - ironizou Amber - Estou começando a achar que você está me perseguindo!

- Eu? - disse Oliver surpreso, amarrando a carta em uma coruja - O que posso fazer se em todo lugar que vou, você está lá!

- Então hoje é o dia internacional de mandar uma coruja? Todo mundo que conheço está mandando cartas!

- Devem ser saudades porque o ano letivo está acabando.

Amber se desanimou um pouco. Harry voltaria para a casa dos Dursley e...

- É o seu último ano em Hogwarts, não? - perguntou

- É

"Idiota! É óbvio que sim! Por qual outro motivo ele estava estudando para os N.E.W.T's?" pensou.

- É melhor irmos se quisermos pegar o café da manhã ainda na mesa - disse Amber.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até o Salão Principal.

- Desembucha logo de uma vez! - disse Sarah, na manhã seguinte - Você está estranha! - continuou sob o olhar confuso da amiga

- Não é nada! - disse Amber desanimada enquanto uma coruja chegava para Harry ao seu lado - É do Padfoot?

- Sim - respondeu Harry abrindo a carta

Hermione, Rony e Amber lêem a carta por cima do ombro de Harry.

- Quem é ele para me para me fazer sermão por ultrapassar os limites da escola? - perguntou Harry guardando a carta de Sirius no bolso interno do uniforme

- Talvez seu padrinho - ironizou Sarah - De qualquer forma, ele parece ter amadurecido um pouco. Minha mãe mesma não me dá muitas broncas, porque ela aprontava mais do que eu na escola

- Mas ela é sua mãe! - disse Hermione levemente intrigada - Ela tem que te pôr limites

- A Amber cuida dessa parte - Sarah deu de ombros e Amber a fuzilou com o olhar

- Com o máximo de esforço que consigo - murmurou Amber - Que história é essa de andar com Viktor Krum na floresta a noite?

- Krum queria tirar satisfações sobre o artigo de Skeeter - disse Harry

- Poderia ser uma desculpa - disse Amber

- Harry e Krum na floresta proibida a noite? - murmurou Sarah levantando uma sobrancelha

- Não quero nem saber o que você está pensando - cortou Amber.

Sarah lhe deu um olhar falsamente inocente.

- Não tente mudar de assunto, Amber Lily Potter - disse S... Harry.

Amber olhou para Harry um pouco surpresa.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou olhando para o prato

- Que todo mundo já percebeu que você está agindo estranho - disse Harry

- É só que... Já é dia 29 - disse Amber - Logo as aulas vão acabar, você vai ter que voltar para a casa dos seus tios...

- ...E é o último ano do seu amigo aqui em Hogwarts - completou Sarah.

Amber olhou atravessado para Sarah.

- Padfoot tem razão em uma coisa. Precisamos pensar na terceira tarefa e te ajudar! - disse Amber

- Se for na prática... Eu até dou uma forcinha nas azarações - murmurou Sarah.

No dia seguinte, os cinco passaram os tempos livres ajudando Harry nos feitiços e azarações.

Depois disso, a coisa mais preocupante que aconteceu foi na aula de Divination. Todos os alunos estavam meio sonolentos com a luz da sala de aula apagada, a brisa vinda da janela aberta e a fumaça perfumada que envolvia o ar.

Estava sendo difícil até para Amber manter os olhos abertos, sendo que ela conseguia ficar acordada até na faladeira infinita do professor Binns de History of Magic. Só Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil pareciam estar penduradas em cada fala da professora, Amber sentiu um movimento ao seu lado e percebeu que Harry havia dormido.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Me lembrarei disso quando alguém quiser me dar lição de moral" pensou Amber "Nessas horas seria maravilhoso saber quem nasceu primeiro. Oras! O que estou pensando? Estou parecendo a Sarah!"

Amber apoiou o queixo nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa e Rony afundou na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Tenho que admitir, Hermione teve sorte de ter escapado dessa matéria - murmurou Amber

- Mesmo assim, você consegue tirar boas notas nessa matéria. Isso nem a Hermione se dava ao trabalho de fazer - sussurrou Rony - Não diga a ela que te contei isso.

Amber deu uma risada abafada e a professora Trelawney a olhou por um segundo.

- Há algo de errado, querida? - perguntou

- Não, professora! Eu só espirrei - respondeu Amber disfarçadamente.

Nesse momento, não só Trelawney notou que Harry estava dormindo como todos da sala, já que ele se jogou da cadeira gritando de dor, com as mãos por cima da cicatriz.

- Harry! - exclamou Amber assustada, se levantando da cadeira.

Rony se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo tentando acorda-lo do "pesadelo". A professora Trelawney se aproximou parecendo extasiada enquanto o resto dos alunos, curiosos, se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo mais perto.

- Harry! Harry! - gritou Amber balançando o braço do irmão.

Ele abriu os olhos ofegando como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado a maldição Cruciatus.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Rony com uma expressão de terror.

Trelawney se intrometeu insistindo que Harry tivera uma premonição e tentando fazê-lo contar a ela, mas Harry saiu apressado para a enfermaria.

A professora continuou a aula como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora sua vez tivesse uma frustração. Amber não conseguia nem prestar atenção na aula, nem conseguiu voltar ao seu estado catatônico anterior.

Passou o resto da aula preocupada com Harry, a coisa mais interessante que conseguiu distrair seus pensamentos por alguns segundos foi o besouro que estava no parapeito da janela e agora estava voando de volta para longe da torre.

Assim que a sineta tocou, ela e Rony jogaram as mochilas nas costas e saíram apressados da sala. Quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal da Gryffindor, viram que Harry não estava lá.

- Que caras preocupadas são essas? - perguntou Hermione sentada na poltrona

- E-eu não sei o que aconteceu - disse Amber sentando-se ao lado da amiga - Harry começou a gritar do nada

- A cicatriz dele doeu de novo? - perguntou Hermione ficando preocupada

- De novo? - perguntou Amber com raiva - Isso já aconteceu antes?

Harry passou pelo retrato, mas nenhum dos três notou.

- Quando vocês três vão parar de esconder as coisas de mim? - perguntou Amber com raiva

- Não estamos escondendo coisas de você! - disse Hermione indignada - Apenas achamos desnecessário falar de algo que não tornou a acontecer

- Ei! Se acalma! - disse Harry se aproximando

- Tem que me prometer que vai parar de ficar me escondendo coisas! - disse Amber se levantando com os braços cruzados - Sou sua irmã e tenho o direito de saber.

Harry suspirou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - disse por fim - Então sente-se que tenho coisa para contar!

Eles se sentaram e Harry contou tudo o que vira, tanto na penseira, quanto no "pesadelo". Também contou a conversa que teve com Dumbledore.

Amber e Rony sentiram-se estremecer ao pensar que Voldemort poderia estar se fortalecendo outra vez.

- Marlene me disse... - Amber murmurou, mas Harry escutou

- O que? - perguntou

- Que Snape era um Death Eater

- E como Dumbledore pode confiar em um Death Eater? - indagou Rony.

O rumo da conversa mudou abruptamente para Rita Skeeter.

- Sabe, Hermione - disse Amber - Acho que a resposta está na nossa cara e não estamos enxergando... Espera aí! Vocês disseram que tinha um besouro em cima da moita no dia em que Hagrid falou que era meio - gigante?

- Por que diabos você quer saber do besouro? - perguntou Rony incrédulo, mas Amber ignorou.

Sua mente tentava em vão montar esse quebra - cabeça, então a conversa mudou para Madame Maxime e o preconceito com os gigantes.

"Incrível como mudamos de assunto drasticamente" pensou Amber.

Hermione sobressaltou-se.

- O que foi, Hermione? - perguntou Amber

- Não praticamos nada! - exclamou chocada

- Já está tarde, Hermione - disse Amber - Se começarmos agora, mal teremos tempo

- Tudo bem, Harry precisa descansar depois desse dia... agitado. Amanhã nos esforçamos em dobro.

Os meninos subiram lentamente para os dormitórios.

"Se Harry viu o julgamento de... Será que ele soube dos pais de Neville?" pensou Amber.

- Vai subir agora? - perguntou Hermione

- Acho melhor revisarmos as matérias dos exames para termos mais tempo para ajudar o Harry até a terceira tarefa - sugeriu Amber

- É uma boa ideia! - disse Hermione pegando os livros - Não estou com sono mesmo...

- Estarei descansada quando esse torneio acabar... - murmurou Amber

- Todos estaremos.

No dia seguinte, como Amber praticamente previu, Harry disse que poderia praticar sozinho para que eles estudassem para os exames, que terminariam exatamente no dia da terceira tarefa.

- Para mim, os únicos exames que tivessem do 1º ano ao 7º ano seriam os O.W.L's e os N.E.W.T's - disse Sarah se espreguiçando em uma cadeira

- O que é isso? - perguntou Rony pegando um livro que estava em cima da mesa

- Não! - gritou Amber envergonhada, mas Rony já pegara o livro

- O que diabos é "matemática"? - leu Rony

- Não mecha nas minhas coisas! - reclamou Amber pegando o livro e enfiando na mochila

- Você estuda matérias trouxas por correspondência? - perguntou Sarah chocada - Nem a Hermione faz isso! O máximo que ela deve fazer é ir para uma escola de Verão.

- Não dá para aprender toda a matéria em apenas 2 meses - disse Amber

- Como arruma tempo para estudar a matéria de Hogwarts e trouxa ao mesmo tempo? - perguntou Rony

- Isso não é da sua conta! - murmurou Amber um pouco grosseira.

Os cinco estavam na sala de Transfiguração, que a professora McGonagall lhes deu permissão para treinar durante a hora do almoço.

Naquela tarde, a desconfiança de Amber aumentou ao assistir, pela janela, o primo de Sarah conversando com a mão.

"O que ele tem na mão?" pensou "walkie-talkies não funcionam em Hogwarts por causa da interferência mágica".

Havia algo muito estranho acontecendo e o subconsciente dela gritava "Rita Skeeter".

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Para variar, vou reclamar do quanto o capítulo ficou uma droga e que eu finalizei em cima da hora. Eu não pude escrever direito anteontem porque estava ajudando uma pessoa com o capítulo da fanfic dela e isso me ocupou a tarde inteira.

Tem dois fatores que atrasarão o próximo e, possivelmente, último capítulo da 1ª temporada de Laços de Guerra (digam aí nos comentários se vocês preferem que eu crie a 2ª temporada ou se eu continuo postando por aqui mesmo. Eu acho o primeiro mais organizado):

- Semana dos testes (do dia 1º até o dia 12 de Novembro). Isso não é realmente um problema... Acho que dá para escrever um capítulo mesmo que eu tenha poucas horas no computador, o real problema é:

- Minha mãe não pagou a internet ainda então, possivelmente, irão corta-la em breve.

Enfim! Se eu não postar em 5 dias será por algum desses motivos. Se for por outro, eu justificarei nas notas iniciais.


	15. Capítulo Bônus

**5 de Janeiro de 1994**

- Ninguém merece! - resmungava Sarah sentada na mesa da Gryffindor

- O que foi, mulher? - perguntou Ginny impaciente

- Eu cheguei atrasada na aula do Snape e ele descontou 5 pontos da Gryffindor

- Sarah, você é filha do Sirius

- Fale baixo! Quer que as pessoas escutem?

- Mas, Sarah, você é filha _dele_. Snape vai descontar pontos até se você espirrar!

- É o sistema, minha cara - disse Fred, sentando-se

- Nós perdemos pontos - continuou George

- E a Hermione e a Amber ganham - completou Sarah divertida.

Fred estendeu a mão e Sarah fez um high-five.

- Ela aprendeu rápido! - disse George se servindo

- Quais aulas temos hoje a tarde? De manhã só tivemos aula com a Slytherin - reclamou Ginny

- É uma maldição, Ginny - disse Fred seriamente

- Os Gryffindor terem a maioria das suas aulas com a Slytherin - completou George

- Só podia ser mesmo! - disse Sarah

- Uma maldição que nem os professores de DADA? - perguntou Ginny

- Exatamente! - disse George

- Mas que raiva que eu tenho do Snivellus! - resmungou Sarah

- Você não deveria chamar assim o professor! - disse Ginny, parecendo alerta

- Ah, mas eu não estou falando na frente dele! - retrucou Sarah

Os gêmeos se mexeram desconfortavelmente.

- Oi, professor Snape - disse Sarah sem graça

- Menos 10 pontos para a Gryffindor por seu comportamento, srtª McKinnon - disse Snape, frisando o sobrenome ironicamente

- Adorei a sua capa nova! - disse Sarah quando ele saiu

Os gêmeos e Ginny caíram na gargalhada. Sarah deu de ombros.

- Temos aula de que agora? - insistiu Ginny

- Transfiguration - respondeu Sarah, levantando-se

- A Tia Minnie nos ama! - disse Fred

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Ginny

- Decidimos levar vocês lá, querida irmãzinha - respondeu George

- Nos expulsando, maninha? - Fred disse ao mesmo tempo que George

Ginny revirou os olhos e Sarah riu.

- Deixa eles, Ginny! - disse Sarah

- Por favor, me diga que essa aula não é com a Slytherin - disse Ginny quando elas estavam caminhando pelos corredores

- Não, é com a Ravenclaw - respondeu Sarah

- Obrigada! - gritou Ginny, fazendo as pessoas lhes olharem estranho - Merlin ouviu minhas preces!

- Claro! Nada melhor do que uma aula com nerds! - disse George ironicamente

- Melhor do que com a Slytherin - disse Fred

- Aquele Malfoy é um tanto seboso quanto o Snape - comentou Sarah - Deve ser um clube

- De onde você tirou esse apelido? - perguntou Ginny

- O mapa grita "seboso" quando ele aparece - disse Fred

- Que mapa? - perguntou Ginny

- O mapa do marauder - respondeu George

- Não faço ideia do que é isso - retrucou Ginny

- Essa resposta doeu em mim! - disse Sarah - A irmã dos maiores marauders do nosso tempo, tirando eu, não sabe o que é o mapa! Como assim vocês nunca mostraram a ela?

- Depois a gente mostra! - disse Fred fazendo pouco caso

- Mostra para a Amber também. Ela vai adorar encontrar lugares para ler - disse Sarah

- Não tem outros lugares para ler além da biblioteca, tem? - perguntou Ginny virando o corredor

- Você acha que eu procuro lugares para ler? - perguntou Fred

- Só perguntei! - retrucou Ginny

- Que foi, George? - Sarah perguntou ao perceber que George estava meio avoado - Pensando na Angelina?

Fred e Ginny gargalharam quando viram que George corou.

- Calma, George. Todo mundo pensa em alguém, mas se você tiver um sonho um tanto quanto obsceno com ela, aí... - disse Sarah com um sorriso maroto

- Tem criança na sala! - brincou Fred

- Cale a boca, Fred! - exclamou Ginny - Acho que nos perdemos. Não é esse o corredor!

- Fred? George? - perguntou Sarah

- Também não reconheço esse corredor - disse George

- George! Como assim não reconhece o corredor? Você é um aprendiz de maroto! - disse Ginny - Já mexeu tanto naquele mapa que já deveria ter decorado

- Pensei que não soubesse o que era o mapa - disse Sarah

- Ela estava brincando, Sarah - disse Fred

- A última coisa que quero é dar de cara com o Filch e aquela maldita gata - disse Ginny

Eu não sou uma enciclopédia - reclamou George

- Nós já demos um ponta pé nela - disse Fred sorrindo maroto

- Mentira! - exclamou Sarah

Os gêmeos sorriram cúmplices.

- Meus irmãos são demais, está pensando o que? - disse Ginny dando de ombros

- Acho que é aqui... - disse Sarah

- Onde? - perguntou Ginny

- Essa sala aqui - respondeu Sarah

- Será? - perguntou Ginny

- Só entrando, né?

- Ah! Não sei! Não quero dar uma de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville e dar de cara com um cão de três cabeças

- Rony só falava nessa porcaria de cão - disse Fred

- E ainda se fazia de corajoso - disse George

- Deixa ele ter o momento de vitória dele - disse Sarah

- Ele tem medo de aranha - disse Ginny - e quer se fazer de corajoso?

- Eu soube que os seus irmãozinhos aqui que transformaram o brinquedo dele em uma aranha, né? - disse Sarah olhando repreensora para os gêmeos

- É. Desde então o Rony tem pavor - disse Ginny - Toda vez que aparece uma no quarto dele, ele me chama para matar. Porque Fred e George ficam caçoando. Sem esperanças de chegarmos na aula hoje, né? McGonagall vai nos matar!

- Ah! Vamos faltar logo! Vocês tem aula de que? - perguntou Sarah para os gêmeos

- A gente tinha aula de Potions, mas faltar uma vez ou outra não tem problema. Ainda mais com o Snape como professor - disse Fred

- Ele nem liga mesmo - disse George

- Para ele são dois Gryffindors a menos - disse Fred

- Para a alegria dele - brincou Sarah

- Eles tem essa mania irritante de se completar! - disse Ginny - E fazer piada de tudo. Mamãe enlouquece!

Sarah riu.

- E ano que vem poderemos aparatar - disse Fred sorrindo maroto

- Cara, não esfrega na cara, ok? - pediu Sarah mal humorada

- Ano que vem o Oliver estará formado - disse Ginny - A Amber não vai gostar disso

- Nem um pouco - disse Sarah divertida - Podem anotar o que vou dizer: ela vai chorar - riu

- Ela estava linda no baile. Eu tive que ir com o Neville - disse Ginny bufando - Ele não parava de pisar no meu pé durante a dança

Fred segurou o riso.

- Ah! Dá um desconto para o coitado! Ele estava nervoso - disse Sarah

- Ele sempre está nervoso, Sarah! - retrucou Ginny - Ele estava pisando no meu pé! Pior foi o Harry e o Rony que tiveram que ir com as gêmeas Patil

- As primeiras gêmeas que conheço que são de casas diferentes - disse Fred

- Você consegue identificar quem é quem? Fred e George, digo - disse Ginny

- Sério, se vocês fossem de Beauxbatons, teriam sido expulsos no primeiro dia - disse Sarah

- Duvido! Você não foi! - disse Fred

- O da direita é o George, e o da esquerda é o Fred? - perguntou para Ginny - Eu fui expulsa

- Depois de três anos! - disse Fred

- Imagine! Crescer ouvindo falar de Hogwarts e tendo de se contentar com Beauxbatons - disse Ginny

- É... - disse Sarah - Vamos para o jardim já que não vamos para a aula?

- Ok - respondeu Fred

- George?

- Ah? Ok

- Que lindo, gente! O meu irmãozinho tá apaixonado! - brincou Ginny

- Cale a boca, Ginny! - reclamou George

- A Angelina vira a cabeça do George - disse Fred

- Ou melhor, meus irmãos estão apaixonados! Rony pela Hermione...

- Isso todo mundo sabe - retrucou Fred

- Mas eu não sou o único que fica pensando em uma pessoa, não é Fred? - provocou George

- George pela Angelina - Ginny cantarola

- O Fred deve estar por quem? - perguntou Sarah sorrindo marota.

Ginny e George seguram o riso.

- Que foi, bando de retardado? - perguntou Sarah

- Nada! Nada! - respondeu Ginny apressadamente - Percy vai morrer sozinho, ninguém aguenta ele

- E nossa querida Ginny - começou Fred

- Eu nada! - gritou Ginny

- Você sim! - retrucou Fred

- Um tal de Harry Potter? - perguntou Sarah

Ginny corou.

A sineta tocou e eles voltaram para o castelo.

- Vamos para a próxima aula sem vocês, dessa vez. Vocês nos fizeram perder aula! - disse Ginny - Se Hermione e Amber descobrirem...

- Ninguém vai contar, né? - perguntou Sarah

- Eu não vou contar - disse George

- E arriscar apanhar da Hermione? Não, obrigado - respondeu Fred

- Você tem medo de apanhar da Hermione? - perguntou Sarah

- Se eu contar, não só apanharei da Hermione como de vocês, então... - disse Fred

- Ele está com medo de você desde que você deu aquele soco no Malfoy mais cedo - disse Ginny - E ele conhece a irmã que tem

- É melhor você tomar cuidado, Fred - gargalhou Sarah - Se você sair um dedinho da linha, nós duas vamos atrás de você

- Isso me lembrou aquele Howler que o Rony recebeu - disse George

- Agora temos CMC, se não me engano. Vamos? - perguntou Ginny

- Yes, baby! - respondeu Sarah, saindo com Ginny no seu encalço.

**Notas da Autora:**

Decidi postar esse capítulo bônus para compensar os dias que fiquei sem internet e não pude postar o último capítulo. Já já eu vou postar o último capítulo, só estou esperando conseguir terminar o 1º capítulo da 2ª temporada para criar a continuação e postar o link junto com o último capítulo ;) Nos vemos daqui a pouco!


	16. Capítulo 14 - Pela Varinha de Morgana!

**Capítulo 14 - Pela varinha de Morgana!**

**24 de Junho de 1994**

Amber demorou-se tempo demais no dormitório e correu para alcançar o Salão Principal ainda na hora do café da manhã.

- Quem diria! - disse Sarah sem desviar os olhos do prato - A possível futura monitora atrasada para o café da manhã

- Experimente ser irmã de um garoto que só se mete em confusão - resmungou Amber - Estou preocupada com a tarefa de hoje...

Sarah e os gêmeos trocaram um olhar.

- O que foi? - perguntou Amber

- Nada! - responderam sem serem muito convincentes.

Amber ouviu o pessoal da Slytherin gargalhando com o Daily Prophet na mão.

- Rita Skeeter de novo? - perguntou.

Sarah desviou o olhar.

- Me dá isso aqui! - insistiu Amber pegando o jornal da mão de Sarah.

Depois que leu o jornal, ela se levantou e se juntou aos amigos.

- Por que nunca me contou que falava Parselmouth? - perguntou Amber

- Porque não era importante - disse Harry desconfortável

- Eu, sinceramente, espero que você não tenha pensado que eu te trataria diferente por causa disso - murmurou Amber - Essa Skeeter é uma vadia! Não ligue para ela! Ela está fazendo isso para te distrair. Hoje é sua terceira e última tarefa. Depois de hoje acabou. Não importa se você não ganhar, apenas se mantenha vivo

- Respira, mulher! - disse Rony.

Hermione ofegou e tomou uma expressão sonhadora digna de Luna Lovegood, a amiga de Ginny. Amber a olhou franzindo o cenho, perguntando silenciosamente o por que daquela reação.

- Amber vem comigo! - disse Hermione puxando a amiga pelo braço

- Aonde vocês vão? - gritou Rony

- Biblioteca! - Hermione respondeu correndo

- O que houve, Hermione? - perguntou Amber confusa

- Acho que sei como Rita Skeeter anda escutando as coisas - disse Hermione.

Ao chegarem a biblioteca, levaram uma bronca de Madame Pince por entrarem correndo.

- Vocês me disseram que havia um besouro na moita, no dia em que Hagrid conversou com Madame Maxime... - sussurrou Amber

- E tinha - Hermione murmurou de volta, pegando alguns livros

- E tinha um na janela da torre de Divination, no dia em que Harry teve aquela dor na cicatriz... - continuou murmurando

- Também tinha um no meu cabelo quando conversei com Krum no dia da segunda tarefa

- Malfoy estava falando com a mão quando estávamos treinando com o Harry na sala de Transfiguration...

- ...Mas walkie-talkies não são permitidos em Hogwarts, por ser tecnologia trouxa e eles explodiriam com a interferência mágica

Elas selecionaram alguns livros, deixaram em cima da mesa e foram prestar os exames do dia. Depois, voltaram para ler os livros.

- É claro! - murmurou Amber

- A resposta estava bem na nossa frente! Como não percebemos antes? - disse Hermione excitada

- Pegamos ela! - sorriu Amber.

Elas guardaram os livros nas estantes e correram para pegar o final do almoço.

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, Amber foi surpreendida por Sarah.

- O que você aprontou? - perguntou temerosa

- Só porque estou feliz, eu aprontei algo? - disse Sarah sorrindo - Apenas uma maluca que apareceu!

- Maluca é a sua mãe! - disse Marlene com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, sentada na mesa da Gryffindor

- Que por acaso é você! - retrucou Sarah

- Não diga! - ironizou Amber

- Digo! - retrucou Sarah

- Nossa! Também senti muitas saudades de vocês! - disse Marlene

- Você sentiu foi saudade da comida de Hogwarts - murmurou Sarah, sentando-se ao lado da mãe

- Também... - respondeu Marlene fazendo pouco caso.

Sarah a olhou indignada.

- Nossa! Obrigada, mãe! Sério mesmo - ironizou Sarah

- Molly está nos olhando estranho... - murmurou Marlene.

Amber olhou discretamente para o lado e viu Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny com dois ruivos. A mulher deveria ser a mãe e o garoto deveria ser um dos irmãos deles.

- Talvez porque você seja esquisita - disse Sarah - Ou talvez porque você deveria estar morta

- Sarah 1, sensibilidade 0 - disse Amber levantando antes que a amiga conjurasse uma almofada.

Elas passaram o resto da tarde andando pelo castelo, sem nada para fazer.

- Eu adoraria explodir alguma coisa - murmurou Sarah

- Muita cara de pau você dizer isso na minha frente - disse Marlene

- Qual o problema? - perguntou Sarah - Você poderia me ajudar!

Mas, na hora do jantar, Amber jantou junto com o grupo de sempre. Certamente a Srª Weasley lia o Daily Prophet, pois não perguntou o seu nome.

- Harry, você precisa se alimentar! - disse Amber preocupada

- Eu estou bem - mentiu Harry

- Mal posso esperar para que isso acabe - murmurou Amber

- Aí Harry vai se meter em mais encrencas ano que vem - brincou Rony, o que Harry fuzila-lo com o olhar

- Obrigada, Rony - ironizou Amber - Me deixou muito tranquila!

Rony deu de ombros.

Dumbledore se levantou pedindo aos campeões seguirem o Sr. Bagman até o estádio.

- Fique vivo! - brincou Rony, levando um tapa tanto de Amber quanto de Hermione

- Isso não é hora para brincadeiras! - disse a Srª Weasley com um tom repreensor.

Três minutos depois, o resto da escola foi liberada para ir até as arquibancadas assistir o encerramento do torneio.

- O que fizeram com o campo de quidditch? - perguntou Sarah ao lado da mãe, ambas olhando chocadas

- Espero que desfaçam isso depois - disse Marlene indignada

- Provavelmente irão - disse Hermione olhando estranho para elas

- Ah! Essa é minha mãe! - disse Sarah

- Pensei que só a família dos campeões podia... - disse Hermione

- Minha mãe nunca seguiu as regras mesmo - disse Sarah

- Olha a imagem que você me coloca! - reclamou Marlene olhando para o ex-campo de quidditch - Oi, Molly!

A Srª Weasley a olhou chocada, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o Sr. Bagman falou com a voz ampliada:

- Senhoras e senhores, a terceira e ultima tarefa do Triwizard Tournament está prestes a começar!

- Graças a Merlin! - murmurou Amber.

Bagman falou o placar e a última tarefa começou. No momento em que Bagman apitou, Harry e Cedric correram para dentro do labirinto. Logo depois, ele deu o segundo apito e Krum entrou no labirinto.

Fleur acenou para Sarah e Amber que sorriram tensas. Então, Bagman apitou pela terceira vez e ela desapareceu labirinto adentro.

De algum jeito, toda a plateia conseguia ver tudo o que acontecia lá dentro. Casualmente, Sarah e Amber soltavam alguns comentários para tentarem se distrair.

- O patrono do seu irmão é um veado - caçoou Sarah

- Cervo - disse Amber entredentes.

A discussão demorou alguns minutos, até que Marlene pôs um ponto final.

- Ele deve estar sob a maldição imperius - disse Marlene, assim que Krum atacou Cedric

- Ou ele é um maluco que quer ganhar essa taça a qualquer custo - disse Sarah.

Mas Amber estava preocupada com outra coisa "quem atacou Fleur?". A pessoa que a atacou deveria estar sob um feitiço de ilusão ou fora do labirinto, pois só conseguiram ver o feitiço a atingindo e não o agressor. Então, Harry chegou próximo a Esfinge.

- Harry é inteligente, apenas não usa essa inteligência na hora das aulas - disse Amber

- E tem boa memória também - disse Hermione

- Eu disse! - falou Amber, quando Harry passou pela Esfinge

- Ninguém lhe contrariou - disse Sarah revirando os olhos

- O feitiço dos quatro pontos está sendo realmente muito útil - disse Hermione aliviada

- O que seria do Harry sem a Hermione? - brincou Fred na fileira de trás

- O que seria do Harry e do Rony sem a Hermione - corrigiu George

- Agora tem a Amber também - lembrou Sarah

- Ah! Cala a boca! - reclamou Amber corada.

Rony e Amber gritaram no momento que apareceu uma acromântula no labirinto, fazendo as pessoas ao redor olharem estranho para eles.

- Por Merlin! Se controlem! - disse Sarah

- Ela vai matar o meu irmão - murmurou Amber com as mãos cobrindo os rosto

- Ah! Fala sério! - reclamou Sarah

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Amber com medo

- Ele e Cedric estão dando uma de heróis! Peguem logo a taça! - disse Sarah

- Sarah, eles não podem te ouvir - disse Fred

- Não mexe no meu cabelo! - disse Sarah.

Amber tirou as mãos do rosto.

- Ele está sangrando um bocado! - disse Sarah

- Você quer ser auror. Vai ter de aguentar sangue durante as batalhas - murmurou Amber.

Depois de mais um tempo de discussão entre Cedric e Harry, eles pareceram chegar a um acordo.

- Eles vão pegar a taça juntos? - perguntou George chocado

- Isso nunca deve ter acontecido no torneio - disse Fred

- Nunca aconteceu de ter quatro campeões - disse Sarah - Continua sendo vitória de Hogwarts.

Quando os dois colocaram as mãos na taça, eles desapareceram. Um alvoroço se iniciou. Dumbledore se levantou e conversou preocupado com os professores.

- Era uma armadilha! - disse Amber - Uma chave de portal!

Pareceram se passar horas, até que Harry e Cedric reapareceram. Mas Cedric parecia... morto.

- Precisaria ser alguém daqui para fazer isso - disse Marlene se levantando - Alguém infiltrado

- O professor Snape, uma vez, ameaçou Harry - lembrou-se Amber - Dizendo que ele havia roubado ingredientes que são usados para preparar uma poção Polyjuice.

Marlene travou.

- Onde está Harry? - perguntou Marlene.

Amber olhou em volta e percebeu que o irmão havia sumido. Ela desceu correndo as arquibancadas.

- Amber! - ela ouviu Sarah gritar

- Professor! - gritou Amber se aproximando de Dumbledore, que conversava com os Diggory - Harry sumiu!

Dumbledore olhou em volta, chamou Snape e a professora McGonagall e, juntos, entraram no castelo.

- É, mãe - disse Sarah - Você estava certa

- Estou sempre certa, mas posso saber no que estou certa agora? - perguntou Marlene

- É muito estranho ver um cachorro andando por Hogwarts.

Um grande cachorro preto andava em direção a casa de Hagrid.

- Qual é o problema dele? - perguntou Marlene chocada

- Eu vou atrás do Harry - disse Amber decidida, mas Hermione a impediu

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco! - disse Hermione - Depois vamos todos a ala hospitalar

- Já faz muito tempo desde que Harry sumiu! - protestou Amber

- Vamos logo! - disse a Srª Weasley seguindo para dentro do castelo.

Assim que chegaram a enfermaria, perguntaram a Madame Pomfrey onde Harry estava, mas ela não soube responder. Não foi necessário esperarem por muito tempo, pois Harry logo chegou com um cachorro preto e Dumbledore.

- Diretor - disse Madame Pomfrey, encarando Sirius (em forma de cachorro) - posso perguntar o que...

- Este cachorro vai ficar com Harry por algum tempo - disse Dumbledore - Posso lhe assegurar que ele é muitíssimo bem treinado. Harry, vou esperar até você se deitar.

Padfoot olhou um pouco irritado para Dumbledore, mas ninguém pareceu notar. Amber tossiu disfarçando o riso.

Quando Harry conseguiu dormir, Amber olhou para trás e percebeu Moody deitado em uma cama no fundo da enfermaria.

- O que aconteceu? - sussurrou para Hermione

- Sei tanto quanto você - Hermione sussurrou de volta.

A Srª Weasley olhou repreensora para as duas, mandando-as se calarem.

Eles ficaram mais algumas horas zelando pelo sono de Harry, até que escutou-se duas vozes discutindo em voz alta, do lado de fora da ala hospitalar.

- Ninguém mais tem respeito! - resmungou Amber sonolenta

- Vão acorda-lo se não calarem a boca! - reclamou a Srª Weasley

- Por que é que estão gritando? Não pode ter acontecido mais nada ou pode? - perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Harry se mexeu na cama, mas estavam todos preocupados em escutar o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Amber olhou em volta, percebeu que havia dormido por um tempo, o céu lá fora estava bem mais escuro e a Srª Weasley estava em pé ao lado da cama.

- É a voz de Fudge - sussurrou a Srª Weasley - E a outra é da Minerva McGonagall, não é? Mas por que estão discutindo?

- Deve ser algo sério, a professora McGonagall não perde a paciência tão fácil assim - murmurou Amber para Hermione que concordou com a cabeça.

Agora, dava para entender melhor o que eles diziam, já que se aproximavam cada vez mais da enfermaria.

- Lamentável, mas mesmo assim, Minerva... - dizia o ministro em voz alta

- O senhor nunca deveria tê-lo trazido para o interior do castelo! - gritou a professora - Quando Dumbledore descobrir...

As portas se escancararam e Gui afastou os biombos da cama, para observar melhor o que estava acontecendo.

Fudge entrou apressado com a professora McGonagall e Snape em seus calcanhares.

- Onde está Dumbledore? - perguntou para a Srª Weasley

- Não está aqui - respondeu a senhora zangada - Isto é uma enfermaria, ministro, o senhor não acha que faria melhor...

Nesse momento, Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria com Marlene McKinnon.

- Que aconteceu? - perguntou Dumbledore, olhando de Fudge para McGonagall - Por que estão incomodando estas pessoas? Minerva, você me surpreende, eu lhe pedi para ficar vigiando Bartô Crouch...

- Não há necessidade de vigia-lo mais, Dumbledore! - gritou McGonagall - O ministro já providenciou isso!

- Se acalme, Minerva! - disse Marlene abraçando a sua antiga professora.

Fudge pareceu chocado e confuso ao ver Marlene.

- Quando informei ao Sr. Fudge que tínhamos apanhado o Death Eater responsável pelos acontecimentos desta noite - disse Snape, em voz baixa - parece que ele achou que sua segurança pessoal estava ameaçada. Insistiu em chamar um dementor para acompanha-lo até o castelo. Levou-o para a sala em que Bartô Crouch...

Marlene soltou um riso de escárnio.

- Avisei a ele que você não concordaria, Dumbledore! - vociferou a professora McGonagall - Avisei a ele que você não permitiria que dementors entrassem no castelo, mas...

- Minha cara senhora! - rugiu Fudge que parecia ter se recuperado do fato de Marlene estar viva - Como Ministro da Magia, sou eu quem decide se quero trazer uma proteção pessoal quando vou entrevistar alguém possivelmente perigoso...

- Mas Dumbledore é o diretor! - protestou Marlene - E se os dementors atacassem um dos alunos?

- Bobagem! - disse Fudge - Eles obedecem as minhas ordens

- Mas não obedeciam quando Voldemort estava no poder - disse Marlene

- No momento em que aquela... aquela coisa entrou na sala - berrou a professora McGonagall, abafando a discussão do ministro e da ex-auror - o dementor avançou para Crouch e... e...

Marlene deu um sorriso irônico ao ministro.

- Estou vendo o quanto aquilo obedece suas ordens - ironizou

- Não me diga como fazer o meu trabalho, McKinnon! - berrou Fudge - Até onde sei você deveria estar a sete palmos da terra!

- Talvez se o ministério fosse eficiente eu não teria que fingir minha morte para parar com a perseguição de Lestrange - gritou Marlene furiosamente

- E pelo que dizem, não se perdeu nada! - vociferou Fudge retrucando o que McGonagall disse - Ele parece ter sido responsável por várias mortes!

- Me diga um Death Eater que nunca tenha matado! - disse Marlene olhando para Snape que retribuiu o olhar raivoso

- Mas ele agora não pode prestar depoimento, Cornelius - disse Dumbledore calmamente - Ele não pode testemunhar por que matou essas pessoas

- Por que ele as matou? Ora, isso não é mistério, é? - esbravejou o ministro - Ele é doido de pedra! Pelo que Severus e Minerva me disseram, ele parecia pensar que tinha feito tudo isso seguindo instruções de Você - Sabe - Quem!

- É, ele estava seguindo instruções de Lord Voldemort, Cornelius - respondeu Dumbledore - A morte dessas pessoas foi apenas um produto secundário do plano para restaurar as forças de Voldemort. O plano foi bem - sucedido. Voldemort recuperou seu corpo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio. Fudge olhou para Dumbledore como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir.

- Você - Sabe - Quem... retornou? - balbuciou atordoado - Absurdo. Ora, vamos, Dumbledore...

Amber percebeu uma movimentação do seu lado, quando se virou viu Sarah sentando-se.

- Quando você chegou? - sussurrou

- Vocês estavam tão concentrados na discussão que nem notaram - disse Sarah dando de ombros

- Conforme Severus e Minerva sem dúvida lhe contaram, ouvimos Bartô Crouch confessar. Sob a influência do Veritaserum, ele nos disse como foi contrabandeado para fora de Azkaban e como Voldemort, tendo sabido por Bertha Jorkins que ele continuava vivo, foi liberta-lo da guarda do pai, e usou-o para capturar Harry. O plano funcionou, posso lhe garantir. Crouch ajudou Voldemort a retornar

- Olhe aqui, Dumbledore - disse Fudge com um sorrisinho desacreditado - você... você não acredita seriamente nisso. Você - Sabe - Quem voltou? Ora, vamos, ora, vamos... com certeza Crouch deve ter acreditado que estava agindo sob as ordens de Você - Sabe - Quem, mas aceitar a palavra de um doido daqueles, Dumbledore...

- Então, onde imagina que Harry foi parar quando tocou na taça Triwizard? - perguntou Marlene com um leve tom irônico - Para uma praia no Caribe? Ora, vamos! Todos vimos como ele desapareceu. A taça era uma chave de portal! E, quando ele voltou, Cedric Diggory estava morto. Certamente não foi Bartô Crouch quem o matou, já que ele estava aqui o tempo todo.

Fudge iria falar alguma coisa, mas Dumbledore interrompeu-o continuando do ponto em que Marlene parou.

- Quando Harry tocou na taça Triwizard esta noite, ele foi transportado diretamente até Voldemort. Ele presenciou o renascimento de Lord Voldemort. Explicarei tudo a você se quiser vir ao meu escritório - ele deu uma pausa - Receio que não possa permitir que você interrogue Harry hoje

- Você está... hum... disposto a aceitar a palavra de Harry neste caso, Dumbledore? - perguntou Fudge com o sorriso ainda no rosto

Sirius rosnou para Fudge com os pêlos do pescoço em pé e Amber fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Certamente que acredito em Harry - disse Dumbledore - Ouvi a confissão de Crouch e ouvi o relato de Harry sobre o que aconteceu quando ele tocou a taça Triwizard; as duas histórias fazem sentido, explicam tudo o que tem acontecido desde que Bertha Jorkins desapareceu no Verão passado

- Você está disposto a acreditar que Lord Voldemort voltou, porque assim dizem um assassino louco e um garoto que... bem...

- O senhor tem andado lendo Rita Skeeter, Sr. Fudge - disse Harry calmamente, assustando a todos que não tinham percebido que Harry estava acordado

- E se tiver? - perguntou Fudge desafiante - E se descobri que você me tem ocultado certos fatos sobre o garoto? Parselmouth, é? E tem desmaios esquisitos a toda hora?...

- Presumo que você esteja se referindo às dores que Harry tem sentido na cicatriz? - perguntou Dumbledore friamente.

- Você admite que ele tem tido dores, então? - perguntou Fudge depressa. - Dores de cabeça? Pesadelos? Possivelmente... alucinações?

- Escute aqui, Cornelius - disse Dumbledore dando um passo para perto de Fudge - Harry é tão mentalmente são quanto eu ou voce. Aquela cicatriz na testa não afetou o cérebro dele. Acredito que doa quando Lord Voldemort está por perto ou experimente sentimentos assassinos.

Fudge se afastou meio passo de Dumbledore, mas continuava decidido.

- Você vai me perdoar, Dumbledore, mas ouvi falar em uma cicatriz deixada por um feitiço funcionar como uma campainha de alarme antes...

- Talvez porque nunca ninguém sobreviveu a uma maldição da morte - resmungou Marlene

- Olhe, eu vi Voldemort ressurgir! - gritou Harry. Ele tentou novamente se levantar da cama, mas a Sra. Weasley forçou-o a deitar. - Eu vi os Death Eaters! Posso dar os nomes! Lucius Malfoy...

- Malfoy foi inocentado! - disse Fudge visivelmente afrontado. - Uma família muito antiga, doações para causas excelentes...

Marlene bufou.

"Incrível como o dinheiro e a sangue-pureza são as coisas mais importantes para o ministério" pensou Amber.

- Mcnair! - continuou Harry.

- Também inocentado! Agora trabalha para o Ministério!

- O que não é grande coisa - zombou Marlene, Fudge iria retrucar, mas Harry continuou:

- Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle.

- Você está apenas repetindo os nomes dos que foram absolvidos da acusação de serem Death Eaters há treze anos! - disse Fudge zangado. - Poderia ter achado esses nomes em relatórios antigos sobre os julgamentos! Pelo amor de Deus, Dumbledore, o garoto esteve com a cabeça cheia de histórias malucas no fim do ano passado, também, as invencionices dele estão cada vez mais mirabolantes, e você continua a engoli-las, o garoto é capaz de falar com cobras, Dumbledore, e você ainda acha que ele merece confiança?

- Só por que o garoto é parselmouth ele não é uma pessoa boa? - disse Marlene - Ele sequer é da Slytherin!

Snape olhou mal humorado para Marlene e Dumbledore olhou-a repreensor.

- Seu tolo! - exclamou a professora McGonagall. - Cedric Diggory! O Sr. Crouch! Estas mortes não foram o trabalho aleatório de um doido!

- Não vejo nenhuma evidência do contrário! - gritou Fudge - Parece-me que vocês estão decididos a começar uma onda de pânico que irá desestabilizar tudo pelo que trabalhamos nesses últimos treze anos!

Marlene o olhou desacreditada.

- Voldemort retornou - repetiu Dumbledore. - Se você aceitar imediatamente este fato, Fudge, e tomar as medidas necessárias, talvez ainda possamos salvar a situação. O primeiro passo, e o mais essencial, é retirar Azkaban do controle dos dementors...

Dumbledore continuou discutindo com Fudge medidas para se tomar, mas Fudge discordava de todas, decidido de que Voldemort não retornara, que Dumbledore havia ficado maluca e que Harry estava mentindo.

- Agora, escute aqui, Dumbledore - disse sacudindo o dedo na cara do diretor. - Eu sempre o deixei agir livremente. Tenho muito respeito por você. Posso não ter concordado com algumas de suas decisões, mas fiquei calado. Não existe muita gente que deixaria você contratar lobisomens ou manter Hagrid ou decidir o que ensinar aos seus alunos, sem consultar o Ministério. Mas se você vai trabalhar contra mim...

Marlene iria se manifestar, mas Dumbledore a lançou um olhar pedindo para que se calasse.

Fudge teimou por mais um tempo, Snape entrou na discussão mostrando a marca negra. Por fim, Fudge deu um basta:

- Não sei do que você e seus professores estão brincando, Dumbledore, mas já ouvi o bastante. Não tenho nada a acrescentar. Entro em contato com você amanhã para discutirmos a administração da escola. Preciso voltar ao Ministério.

Já chegara quase à porta quando parou. Virou-se, voltou para a enfermaria e se deteve junto à cama de Harry.

- Seu prêmio - disse brevemente, tirando uma grande bolsa de ouro do bolso e largando-a na mesa-de-cabeceira do garoto. - Mil galeões. Deveria ter havido uma cerimônia de premiação, mas nas circunstâncias...

E colocando seu chapéu na cabeça, ele saiu da enfermaria, batendo a porta ao passar. No instante em que desapareceu, Dumbledore se voltou para o grupo ao redor da cama de Harry.

- Como assim administração da escola? - perguntou Marlene olhando para a porta

- Em um momento desses e ele pensa em dinheiro - resmungou Sarah - Eu sabia que ele era imbecil, mas nem tanto

- Temos trabalho a fazer - disse Dumbledore - Molly... estou certo em pensar que posso contar com você e Arthur?

- Claro que pode - disse a Srª Weasley, que estava pálida, olhando de soslaio para Marlene - Ele sabe quem Fudge é. É a afeição de Arthur por trouxas que o tem mantido no Ministério todos esses anos. O ministro acha que falta a ele o orgulho que espera de um bruxo

- Esses idiotas com mania de sangue - pureza - resmungou Marlene de braços cruzados

- Então preciso mandar uma mensagem a ele - disse Dumbledore - Todos os que pudermos persuadir da verdade devem ser avisados imediatamente e Arthur será bem colocado para entrar em contato com as pessoas no Ministério que não sejam tão míopes quanto o Cornelius

- Ninguém é tão míope quanto Fudge - disse Marlene.

Dumbledore deu a Gui a tarefa de contactar Arthur; a McGonagall de levar Hagrid e Madame Maxime até o seu escritório e a Madame Pomfrey de levar um elfo doméstico (Winky) para a cozinha.

- Por que tenho a mínima sensação de que essa tarefa que deu a Madame Pomfrey era para fazê-la sair? - perguntou Marlene quando Dumbledore trancou a porta, após a saída da enfermeira

- Está na hora de duas pessoas deste grupo se reconhecerem pelo que são - disse Dumbledore

- Isso. Ignorem a Marlene - resmungou

- Sirius... Se puder retomar sua forma habitual - continuou Dumbledore.

Quando Sirius se transformou, a Srª Weasley gritou, Rony tentou acalma-la e Snape olhou furioso para Sirius.

- Vai dar treta! - murmurou Sarah.

Dumbledore pediu que os dois suspendessem as ofensas, já que estavam do mesmo lado agora e para que apertassem as mãos. Marlene mordeu o lábio para não falar nada.

"Ah tá que eles farão isso" pensou.

Os dois apertaram as mãos rapidamente.

- Você também, Marlene - disse Dumbledore, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos

- Eu também o que? - perguntou

- Aperte a mão de Severus - insistiu

- Por que?

- Estão do mesmo lado agora

- E por isso eu tenho que apertar a mão dele? Só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Se eu fosse você, trataria o professor Dumbledore de melhor maneira - disse Snape sorrindo debochadamente

- E se eu fosse você, lavaria os cabelos - retrucou Marlene.

Dumbledore a olhou repreensor e ela bufou, mas apertou a mão de Snape.

- Me lembre de lavar as mãos depois - murmurou baixinho, sentindo necessidade de deixar claro o quanto aquilo a irritava.

Um tempo depois, Sirius e Snape saíram para cumprir as tarefas que Dumbledore lhes concedeu, Dumbledore e Marlene foram logo depois. Marlene sobre o pretexto de "falar com Andrômeda".

- Vamos, Harry - disse Amber finalmente - Você teve um dia cansativo hoje.

A ficha de Harry pareceu finalmente cair, pois parecia prestes a chorar. Sarah se levantou distraída.

- Vou atrás de Fred e George - murmurou antes de sair da enfermaria.

Hermione foi direto para a janela da enfermaria e apertou uma coisa com a mão, fazendo um barulho.

- Desculpem - sussurrou Hermione.

A Srª Weasley deu o resto da poção para Harry.

* * *

- Mamãe até tentou fazer com que Harry fosse diretamente lá para casa - dizia Ginny enquanto assistia Amber e Sarah arrumarem seus malões - Mas Dumbledore disse que ele teria que ficar pelo menos metade das férias na casa dos tios dele

- Isso não é justo! - protestou Amber - Eu dou minha palavra que ainda farei uma "visitinha" aos Dursley.

As três ouviram passos na escadaria e, logo depois, a porta se abriu revelando Hermione.

- Vão demorar muito? - perguntou - A Festa de Despedida já vai começar!

- Era isso que eu temia! - reclamou Sarah pulando em cima do malão para tentar fazê-lo fechar

- O que você colocou nesse seu malão para ele não querer fechar? - perguntou Amber desconfiada, fechando o seu

- Acha mesmo que eu teria a cara de pau de traficar produtos da Zonko's para casa? - perguntou Sarah com uma cara indignada

- Acho que é a sua cara! - riu Ginny

- Vamos, deixe-me ver isso! - disse Amber empurrando-a de cima do malão, fazendo-a cair na cama - Não me surpreende que não está querendo fechar! Você nem dobrou suas roupas direito!

Sarah bateu o pé impacientemente.

- Vamos logo! Estou morrendo de fome! - reclamou.

Hermione revirou os olhos e entrou completamente no quarto, fechando a porta por trás de si. Puxou a varinha do interior das vestes e apontou para o malão fazendo o feitiço indetectável de expansão.

- Depois nós arrumamos isso! - disse Amber fechando o malão - Agora vamos porque estamos atrasadas!

As quatro foram correndo para o Salão Principal.

Ginny e Sarah foram se sentar com os gêmeos. Amber hesitou olhando para a mesa.

- Vai se despedir dele - sussurrou Hermione indo sentar-se com Harry e Rony

- Nunca o Salão Principal ficou tão silencioso durante a Festa de Despedida - murmurou Oliver, quando Amber sentou-se ao seu lado

- Mas é claro! - murmurou Amber - Um aluno morreu!

Depois de um tempo, Dumbledore se levantou e fez seu usual discurso. Fez um brinde a Cedric Diggory, disse da volta de Voldemort e fez um brinde a Harry.

"Definitivamente, as coisas não serão mais como antes" pensou Amber preocupada.

* * *

- Durante as férias, quem sabe, vocês poderiam ir lá para casa - sugeriu Ginny enquanto elas saiam do trem

- Seria legal! - sorriu Amber puxando o malão

- Mas a senhorita também vai na nossa casa! - disse Sarah abraçando as duas de lado

- Amber! - gritou Hermione se aproximando - Eu esqueci de te falar uma coisa!

- O que? - perguntou Amber

- Eu peguei ela! - disse levantando um frasco de vidro

- Bom trabalho - Amber sorriu, sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar a Ginny e Sarah que as olhavam confusas.

Sarah soltou o malão no meio do caminho e saiu correndo para abraçar a mãe que as esperava próxima a barreira. Halo piou protestando.

- Nos vimos faz poucos dias! - riu Marlene

- Você saiu sem se despedir! - reclamou Sarah

- Me desculpe, querida.

Elas se afastaram e Sarah voltou para pegar o malão.

Os gêmeos se aproximaram e os três cochicharam sobre alguma coisa.

- Se não me mandarem notícias... - ameaçou Sarah

- Não se preocupe - responderam juntos

- Acho bom! - sorriu.

Os gêmeos correram e atravessaram a barreira, depois foram Marlene e Sarah.

- Espere! - disse Oliver

- Vai lá! - Amber disse para Ginny, que atravessou a barreira logo depois - Boa sorte com o quidditch - disse para Oliver

- Boa sorte com mais 3 anos na escola - brincou Oliver - Eu vou querer notícias

- Eu também.

Oliver posicionou o carrinho em direção a barreira, deu um beijo na bochecha de Amber e atravessou-a.

Levou alguns minutos para Amber perceber que estava paralisada. Balançando a cabeça para organizar os pensamentos, segurou o carrinho e atravessou a barreira apressadamente.

- Que demora! - disse Sarah.

Mas Amber se apressou em abraçar Harry, pois os seus tios já reclamavam da demora do garoto.

- Boa sorte, Harry! - sussurrou, antes de lançar um olhar ameaçador aos tios - Se eles lhe maltratarem, trate de me contar!

- Tenho esperanças de não passar as férias inteiras com eles - disse Harry.

"Tomara" pensou Amber.

Vernon Dursley resmungou audivelmente e os quatro saíram andando.

- Nos vemos, companheiros - Sarah disse para os gêmeos

- Até breve, senhorita - disse George fazendo uma reverência

- Ainda está de pé o que conversamos mais cedo! - disse Ginny abraçando Amber

- Você também me escreva! - cobrou Amber

- Pode deixar!

- Você também! - disse para Hermione

- Tudo bem! Nos falamos por carta. Até mais! - disse Hermione saindo apressada com os pais

- Tchau!

Marlene, o Sr e a Srª Weasley cochichavam em um canto, provavelmente sobre as ordens de Dumbledore.

- Parece que a Order voltou - murmurou Sarah, apoiando a mão do lado da gaiola de Halo - Ai! - gritou logo em seguida

- O que foi? - perguntou Ginny

- Ela me bicou! - disse Sarah indignada, segurando o dedo ensanguentado

- Claro! Você a largou daquele jeito no meio da estação! - disse Amber

- Coruja temperamental - Sarah bufou, cruzando os braços.

As três se despediram dos Weasley e saíram andando pela estação.

Amber suspirou, pensando que, dali para a frente, as coisas iriam mudar. Mas ela sabia disso quando veio para a Inglaterra.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Sem internet desde o dia 4 de Novembro. Desculpem a minha falta de criatividade, mas esse capítulo não é muito estimulante :/ Tive que copiar vários trechos do livro, como os diálogos da enfermaria, mas tentei resumir algumas coisas.


End file.
